CLATO
by les5gogoles
Summary: Dans notre monde à nous , dans le fin fond de l'amérique (un endroit qui s'appelle Panem bien sûr) habitent deux jeunes gens cultivés et sages comme des images (et mon cul c'est du chocolat alors ... LOL) . En gros , c'est l'histoire de l'histoire entre Clove et Cato . Je m'embrouille non ? Lisez et vous verrez ! ;)
1. Chapter 1

_**Cette histoire est écrite par Andréea . Qui voulait bien faire chier Dalal en insistant sur le couple Cato/Clove .(bonne lecture Dalal...)**_

_Cher journal , _

_Dans la vie , il faut savoir faire des choix . Choisir entre ci et ça . Mais moi , je n'y arrive pas . Il faut toujours que j'obtienne ce que je veux . Même s'il faut remuer ciel et terre …_

Salut ! Je m'appelle Clove Kentwell. J'ai 17 ans et je suis en dernière année au lycée Panem High School. Je suis dans ma chambre , dans cette immense maison que j'occupe avec mes parents . Pardon , que j'occupe . Oui parce que ma mère part très tôt au travail et mon père est à l'étranger . Je me retrouve toujours seule dans cette baraque . Il n'y a que moi ! Toujours QUE moi … Je m'habille avec mon uniforme de cheerleader . J'en suis la capitaine …

J'entends mon portable vibrer et regarde qui peut bien m'appeler . C'est Katniss , ma meilleure amie depuis toujours . Comme d'habitude , c'est elle qui vient me chercher pour aller ensemble au lycée . J'ai bien ma voiture , mais c'est plus marrant d'y aller avec sa décapotable rouge . Enfin , celle de son petit-copain , Peeta Mellark . Elle est peut-être aussi têtue que moi et réussi toujours à avoir ce qu'elle veut ! C'en est même effrayant ! Je sors de chez moi et monte dans la voiture de Peeta .

-Salut Joli Cœur ! je dis joyeusement . Alors comme ça elle a encore réussi à t'avoir ?

-Je pense , oui … marmonne-t-il

-Kentwell ! dit ma meilleure amie

Oh Oh ! Je sais d'avance ce qu'elle vas me dire . J'ai manqué sa soirée d'hier parce que j'étais punie . Mais en même temps c'est pas de ma faute si je suis impulsive ! C'est dans ma nature de femme sauvage . En plus de ça , j'avais essayé de fuguer pour y assister . Du coup , ma mère (qui n'a pas le droit de faire ça même si c'est ma mère , elle n'est jamais là alors quand elle peut enfin me consacrer du temps , elle me puni) m'a privée de télé toute la semaine . Je m'en fou , je ne regarde pratiquement pas la télé . La télé est juste là pour décorer ! Elle fait juste la mère autoritaire pour donner l'exemple ! Et quel exemple elle me donne …

-Tu as intérêt à faire la fête la plus bestiale de l'année si tu veux que je te pardonne ! me prévient-elle

-Oui, oui ! j'hoche la tête rapidement

Je fais toujours une fête de début d'année . Et tout le monde est invité ! On arrive devant le lycée , dans le parking . Peeta se gare à sa place habituelle . Marvel arrive accompagné de Johanna.

-Hey les amis ! Ca gaz ? demande Marvel en tapant dans la main de Peeta

-C'est qui lui ?! je demande en montrant de la tête une voiture noire

La voiture se gare devant celle de Peeta . Mon cœur rate un battement ! Un gars trop craquant en descend … Il a les cheveux blonds et des yeux … Oh ! Ces yeux … Ils sont bleus glace ! Il a un t-shirt noir moulant et un jean . Je pense que je vais m'évanouir ! Je suis en hyperventilation quand il s'approche de nous .

-Salut . dit-il . Vous savez où se trouve le bureau du proviseur ? il me regarde en disant cela alors je devines qu'il me le demande à moi , Clove

J'ai besoins d'une bonne claque là ! Je n'arrive pas à sortir un traitre mot . Je le fixe , la bouche entrouverte et je suis sûre d'avoir l'air conne .

-Désolé . Je crois qu'elle est devenue muette ! dis Katniss . C'est au premier étage à droite des escaliers .

-Merci . dit-il en me jetant un dernier regard . A bientôt …

Oh mon dieu sa voix ! Je suis dans les vapes j'en suis quasi certaine ! Il a une voix qui fait vibrer plus d'une … Ou que moi .

En tout cas , je peux de nouveau respirer . Je suis sûre de ne l'avoir jamais rencontré avant . Je connais tout le monde ici , dans ce bled paumé ! Je suis l_'une_ des pestes du lycée . Moi est Cashmere . C'est la guerre entre nous pour avoir le rôle de la reine du lycée ! Contrairement à elle , moi je suis très gentille . Enfin , c'est ce que je pense … Mais en tout cas , j'aide les autres , je suis pas toujours dans les toilettes à me refaire le brushing ou le maquillage … Je prends mon temps pour … pour … Bon ok je l'avoue , pour faire du tort aux autres ! Mais cette année , je vais changer ! Ou , tout du moins , je vais essayer .

Tout ça pour dire , que je ne l'ai jamais vu au lycée . Donc il est nouveau ! Je me demande ce qui se cache sous ses beaux yeux … Il ne s'est pas présenté et moi non plus d'ailleurs !

Ça sonne et on doit entrer en classe . Je n'arrête pas de penser au blondinet .

-Clove est ailleurs on dirait .dit Finnick en nous rejoignant . Ça va chérie ? il passe un bras autour de mes épaules

-Très . je lui dit pas très convaincante

-Je pense que le cœur de pierre de Clove Kentwell a été réchauffé ! s'écrie Johanna

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? je demande en redescendant sur terre

-Ce mec-là , dès qu'il est arrivé tu es devenue une autre personne . Une petite lueur est apparue dans tes yeux . explique Peeta

-Même pas vrai ! j'essaye de nier . Je suis juste de bonne humeur ! Samedi , chez moi , 20h . Ce seras la fête de l'année ! j'essaye de changer de sujet

-Jolie tentative , chérie ! Mais on te lâcheras pas ! me dit Marvel

Je soupire et presse le pas pour aller à mon premier cours de l'année . Maths , avec monsieur Abernathy . La poisse ! Je l'avais l'année dernière aussi … En entrant dans les couloirs du lycée (qui sont horriblement moches , peinture jaune poussin et dessins de gamins) la petite sœur de Katniss et son toutou (dont j'ai oublié le nom) se jettent sur nous .

-Où est la salle de SVT , Katniss ? demande gentiment (trop gentiment) Prim

-Pourquoi tu crois que je vais te répondre ? demande Katniss et Prim perd son joli sourire

Les parents de Katniss on divorcés quand elle n'avait que 3 ans parce que la mère de Katniss avait revu un ancien ami de fac et elle était tombée enceinte de lui . Primrose est née et sa mère s'est remariée . Katniss n'arrêtait pas de faire la navette entre son père et sa mère . C'est l'année de nos 6 ans qu'elle m'a avoué qu'elle allait vivre avec son père parce qu'elle ne supportait pas Prim . Et après ça , sa mère s'est arrangée pour devenir l'infirmière du lycée pour être près de sa fille . Maintenant que Prim est en première année , ce seras très dur de l'éviter . Katniss vas rendre la vie dure à sa demi-sœur .

-Je me disait que … commence Prim

-Tu ne te disais rien du tout ! Vas demander à ta maman d'amour ! la coupe Katniss en s'éloignant

-T'es pas un peu méchante ? demande Johanna . Elle n'a fait que te demander la salle de cours !

-Non , elle le mérite ! Et … peut-on parler d'autre chose que ma vie difficile ? J'ai pas envie de parler de cette pouffe ! s'écrie Katniss

On se tait en entrons en classe . Finnick as le même cours que moi . Le prof nous dit de nous mettre à côté de qui on veut . Alors je me mets à côté de lui .

-Il ressemblait à quoi ce mec ? demande-t-il

-Mmh ? Quel mec ? je demande en faisant semblant de m'en ficher alors que mon cœur bat la chamade

-Celui pour qui tu as craqué ! dit-il

Je fais la sourde et me tourne vers le prof qui commence à parler .

-Salut les jeun's ? Je suis monsieur Abernathy . Mais je vous accorde le droit de m'appeler Haymitch . ça commence bien … Je vous laisse aussi le droit de bavarder quand j'ai le dos tourné .

-Quoi ?! je m'exclame . J'ai jamais vu ça de ma vie !

-Ah ! J'ai dit quand j'ai le dos tourné ! me dit-il en me pointant du doigt . Mademoiselle Kentwell , c'est la rentrée , vous ne voulez tout de même pas commencer l'année comme ça ?

-Nooooon … je marmonne

J'ai déjà eu pas mal d'heures de colles dans ma vie . Et cette année , j'ai décidé de changer ! Une nouvelle Clove , une nouvelle vie !

-Bien ! Pour commencer , sortez vos livres à la page 254 …

J'ai arrêté de suivre le cours à partir du moment où il a dit : « sortez vos livres » . Toutes mes résolutions sont tombés je crois … Mais je pense au mec trop mignon de tout à l'heure . Je regarde qui est avec moi , dans la classe de maths . Les deux jumelles , Leeg et Leeg . Leurs parents n'ont pas dut se creuser vraiment la tête pour leur donner des prénoms différents … Je les plaints ! Pour les différencier, j'en ai appelé une Leeg 1 et l'autre Leeg 2 . Mais je ne sais plus laquelle est 1 et laquelle est 2 ! Il y a aussi Annie et je vois Finnick la reluquer . Elle est plutôt jolie , je dois l'avouer . De beaux cheveux roux et des yeux verts d'eau . Elle fait partie des cheerleaders , donc elle porte aussi l'uniforme sur elle . Je regarde encore la salle et reconnait tout le monde . Puis , je rougis violement . Il est là ! Dans mon cours de maths ! Oh mon Dieu ! Je n'ai plus de souffle . Tout le monde parle parce qu'Haymitch as le dos tourné et écrit l'exercice au tableau Perso , je m'en fou …

-Fiiiinnnn ? je dis à mon voisin en fixant le dos du beau mec

-Oui chérie ? il se tourne vers moi en arrêtant de mater cette pauvre Annie

-Tu voulais savoir à quoi ressemblait le mec ?

-Ouiiiiii ! dit-il une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux et je lui montre le gars qui vient de se tourner vers sa voisine de derrière . C'est lui ?

-Oui . je murmure en le fixant et monde s'arrête un instant de battre quand il sourit .

-Bof ! Il y a d'autres têtes blondes dans ce lycée .

Il retourne à sa contemplation et je vois Annie lui jeter un coup d'œil et sourire avant de se retourner vers le tableau . Il faut que je sache qui il est … Il le faut . Et comme je l'ai déjà dit , j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux …

**Le chapitre 2 arrive très prochainement ...**


	2. Chapter 2

Je suis en salle de permanence et je m'ennuie . Dès la rentrée , un prof est absent . Comme c'est dommage … ! Je joue sur mon tél quand je reçois un message de Katniss , qui doit être en histoire : « On se rejoint où » . Je lui réponds quasiment 20 secondes plus tard : « Sur la pelouse près du mur » . C'est notre endroit habituel , alors je vois pas bien pourquoi elle me demande ça .

Juste pour passer le temps , je prends un chewing-gum à la menthe et le fourre dans ma bouche . J'éclate une bulle bruyamment et une fille se retourne vers moi . Comme si je la dérangeait dans sa lecture. Je lui lance un regard noir et elle retourne à son livre presque immédiatement . J'adore ce pouvoir que j'ai sur les gens !

Quand il reste 10 minutes avant la sonnerie ,je me lève et fais semblant d'avoir mal quelque part en m'avançant vers le surveillant qui nous garde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kentwell ? me demande-t-il en croisant les bras

-Je peux aller à l'infirmerie ? je demande . J'ai mal au ventre …

-D'accord , mais pas si vite ! dit-il quand je me retourne . Finch ! Accompagne-la .

Oh non ! Pas elle ! Je fais une mine dégoûtée quand elle s'approche de moi . Je marche devant elle . Je me tourne vers elle et elle s'arrête surprise .

-Je connais le chemin , tu peux décamper la Renarde ! je lui balance

-Mais …

-Pas de mais ! Retourne dans la salle de permanence et dis au surveillant que je suis bien entrée chez Mme Everdeen . je lui dit en désignant le couloir du doigt Et ne m'oblige pas à employer les grands moyens !

Elle baisse la tête et s'en vas . Je souris devant mon exploit et me retourne . Je tourne à gauche et entre dans l'infirmerie sans frapper . La mère de Katniss se tourne vers moi et hausse les sourcils . Je sais quoi faire pour rater le début du cours d'anglais …

-J'ai un petit problème avec ma mère … je lui explique

Elle se lève de son bureau et me regarde avec pitié . Je retiens un sourire face à ma victoire . La mère de Katniss est une jolie femme . Des cheveux blonds bouclés , des yeux bleus à tomber et un visage d'ange . Mais elle est vraiment triste à cause de sa fille . Pas Prim , mais Katniss . Elle veut retrouver la complicité qu'elle avait avec elle avant . Et c'est pour ça que je dis que j'ai des problèmes avec ma mère . Elle vas vouloir jouer le rôle à sa place pour que je le répète à Katniss et que Katniss vienne la voir ! Elle se sert de moi et je me sert d'elle !

-Quel est ce problème , Clove ? me demande-t-elle

Je m'assois sur le lit de camp qui sert aux gens comme moi , qui font semblant d'avoir une migraine et qui ratent l'heure d'espagnol ,SVT ou autre .

-Elle m'a punie parce que je n'ai pas voulu parler à mon père !

C'est complétement faux , mais je n'avais que ça dans la tête . La mère de Katniss prends une grande inspiration et ouvre la bouche pour parler . Voilà ! Ca vas me retenir ici quelques minutes ! Je n'écoute rien , mais hoche la tête de temps en temps . Non , moi je pense toujours à ce garçon trop mignon … Il faut qu'il sorte de ma tête si je veux encore rester debout . Ou non , il peut rester parce que comme ça je tomberais dans les pommes et je resterais à l'infirmerie .

Quand ça sonne j'écoute vraiment ce que me dit la mère de Katniss . Juste pour retenir au moins un truc .

-Et , je pense qu'elle a peut-être raison , tu sais ? Elle veut juste que tu aies un contact avec lui . Bon maintenant , il faut aller en cours ! me dit-elle et je me lève

_Pfff … Clove ! Tu n'as pas pris un sujet très impressionnant , c'est pour ça qu'elle te jette dehors !_

Foutue voix dans ma tête ! Je me lève et fais un sourire compatissant (mais faux) à Mme Everdeen . Je prends mon sac de la permanence et me traîne les pieds dans les couloirs pour aller en anglais . C'est un prof nouveau dans le lycée . Je m'assois tout au fond . Tout le monde s'assois près de leurs amis mais personne n'ose se mettre à côté de moi . Tout le monde a peur de moi ! Mais je m'en plaint pas , c'est mieux comme ça !

J'essaye de suivre tout de même le cours et je ne sors que ma trousse . Quand ça sonne , je suis la première à sortir . Je cours dans les couloirs pour aller à mon casier . Je prends mon agenda et note mes devoirs (que je ne ferais sûrement pas) et laisse mon sac dedans avant de sortir , toujours en courant , dehors .

Katniss et Marvel sont déjà là . Je m'adosse au mur et regarde ceux qui sont dehors . Le groupe des putes ! Toutes des blondasses . Delly , Cressida , Madge et les deux Leeg . Elles sont tellement maquillées qu'elles ressemblent à des clowns . Je ne fais pas attention à elle mais à ce gars qui est assis sur la table de pique-nique et lis un livre . C'est le gars du cours de maths , de ce matin ! Je deviens toute rouge et Katniss suit mon regard.

-T'es toujours là-dessus ? me demande-t-elle

Je ne réponds pas et Finnick nous rejoint . Johanna et Peeta aussi finalement . On marche dans tout le lycée et les mecs nous laissent pour aller parler avec leurs coach . Peeta fait du basket avec Marvel. Finnick pars avec eux . Moi et Katniss faisons les pom-pom girls du lycée .

On croise Cashmere est ses acolytes . Gloss et Glimmer . De vrais cons ! Elle me jette un regard noir et je lui rends la pareil . J'ai déjà dit que c'est la guerre entre nous ? Elle veut me voler la vedette . Qu'elle aille se faire f****e cette peste ! Je balance mes cheveux en arrière et me stoppe net en voyant le gars à son casier . Je me reprends et avance , on passe juste à côté de lui mais il ne se retourne pas . Je suis toujours décidée à savoir qui il est . Mais pour moi , ce n'est juste en disant : « Salut ! Tu t'appelles comment ? » Non . Moi c'est surtout me compliquer la vie ! Mais si il n'y a pas de complications , la vie n'est pas drôle ! Et je sais déjà comment galérer pour savoir qui il est vraiment . Parce que « beau Apollon » n'est pas un prénom !

On entre dans la cantine et on achète notre repas . On s'installe à notre table habituelle où personne n'ose s'assoir et attendons les garçons pour manger. On bavarde des nouveaux , des premières .

-La peste ! Je parie qu'elle vas le répéter à sa mère ! dit Katniss en parlant de Prim

-C'est ta mère aussi , je te rappelles ! je dis

-Oui je sais ! Mais c'est plus ma mère psychologiquement . Tu piges ? me dit-elle

Je ne veux pas lui dire qu'elle est jalouse de Prim parce que sa mère est partie pour elle . C'est complétement vrai mais elle veut pas se l'avouer ! Finn , Peeta , Johanna , Marvel et moi pensons qu'elle est jalouse . Mais si on le lui dit , elle vas péter un câble et ne vas plus nous parler . Et je ne veux pas ça ! Surtout pas ! Je tiens à Katniss , c'est ma meilleure amie !

Les garçons finissent par arriver et on attaque notre repas . Il y a des frites et du steak . C'est toujours ça à la rentrée , ensuite c'est dégelasse . Tellement pas bon que je ne mange pratiquement rien !

-Et sinon , vous avez cours ensemble ? je demande. Parce que moi et Finnick on a maths ensemble .

-Et tu oublies ton beau blondinet ! me dit Finnick

-Non mais je m'en fou ! je réplique glacialement

Tout le monde pouffe de rire et je leur jette un regard froid avant de piocher dans l'assiette de Peeta. Je lui vole deux frites et c'est la guerre entre nous . Il m'en prends quatre et je lui en prends deux autres ! On rigole en même temps qu'on joue avec la nourriture . Finalement je lui donne toute mon assiette et attends les autres .

A la fin du repas , on se balade dans les couloirs du lycée . Quand ça sonne pour aller en cours , je me dirige avec Katniss vers le stade du lycée . On se fait des queue de cheval hautes et sortons dehors .

-Bien ! Maintenant que vous êtes toutes là , on vas commencer ! crie Enobaria dans son mégaphone

On commence nos pirouettes et nos grands écarts . Je vois dans les gradins quelques filles qui aimeraient être dans l'équipe mais qui n'aurons jamais cette chance tant que Cashmere et moi seront là .

D'ailleurs , en parlant du cheval , elle est en train de se limer les ongles pendant que nous ,on fait l'échauffement . Je me dirige vers elle .

-Au boulot blondasse ! je lui dis , les mains sur les hanches

-Tu me donnes pas d'ordres ! dit-elle en me regardant

-Si justement . Tu veux que je te rappelles qui est la capitaine de l'équipe ? je dis en souriant . Je peux te renvoyer à n'importe quel moment !

J'adore mettre des ultimatums aux gens ! Surtout à elle . Elle me regarde d'un regard qui pourrait figer n'importe qui sur place , sauf moi ! Je lève la tête attendant sa réplique .

-Tu as besoins de moi . dit-elle pas très convaincue elle-même. Tu peux pas faire ça !

-Tu veux voir ça ? je dis d'un air de défi

Elle laisse tomber sa lime à ongles et commence son échauffement . J'ai gagné , comme toujours . Cashmere 0 , Clove 1 ! L'année commence très bien on dirait …

Je retourne près de Katniss et Annie et nous parlons en même temps que nous faisons le grand écart.

-Tu le trouves comment Finnick Odair ? je demande à Annie et Katniss glousse

-Ca va … dit-elle en souriant légèrement

-Il te kiffe , tu sais ? dit Katniss

Annie rougit et son sourire reste figé toute l'heure . A la fin des cours , je rejoins Katniss devant le lycée . On attends Johanna qui nous accompagneras . Peeta a entraînement de basket .

-Ah , te voilà ! dit Katniss quand Johanna arrive

-On y vas ? demande Johanna

-Attendez ! J'ai un truc à faire . Et vous pouvez venir avec moi si vous voulez ! je leur dis en souriant

-Tu veux faire quoi ? me demande Kantiss

-Suivez-moi .

On se dirige vers la porte arrière de la cantine . Je me tourne vers Katniss en disant :

-T'as toujours la clé que t'as piqué à ta mère ?

-Elle est toujours sur moi ! Où que je vais , elle me quitte pas . elle me la donne . Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

-Aller , ne me fait pas regretter de vous avoir impliquée là-dedans ! je dis en ouvrant la porte . Tu verras…

Johanna ne dis rien , elle observe . Je les traînent dans les couloirs sombres . Aucune lumière , aucune personne . Tant mieux , comme ça on se feras pas prendre ! Mais si jamais , j'ai un alibi . J'ouvre la porte . Vous vous demandez comment ? Parce que j'ai la clé ! Pas celle que m'a donné Katniss , mais la mienne . Je travaillais au secrétariat pendant les grandes vacances avec Annie et j'ai fait le double des clés en cachette . On ne sait jamais , et voilà que j'ai trouvé une utilité à ça .

-Si jamais on se fait prendre ma mère vas me trancher en deux ! commente Johanna en entrant quand même

-T'en fais pas … je la rassure . A part Coin , personne n'est dans le lycée . A croire qu'elle dort ici !

Katniss et Johanna rigolent et j'entre dans le bureau de Coin . Elle n'est pas dans son bureau le soir , elle traîne avec Boggs , un surveillant . Je parie qu'il y a un truc entre eux … Mais c'est pas ça qui m'intéresse maintenant . Je referme la porte à clé derrière nous , au cas où Coin déciderais de revenir .

-Alors , alors … Où sont ces foutus documents … je marmonne joyeusement

-Tu vas nous dire ce que tu comptes faire ? demande Katniss ,les bras croisés

-Je cherche un livret scolaire , un document de naissance … Un truc qui me dira qui est ce gars . je dis , la tête dans un tiroir

-J'aurais dût deviner que tu t'en fichais pas . dit Johanna . Mais pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas tout simplement ?

-Tu me connais … Je déteste faire ça ! Salut , comment ça va ? Tu t'appelles comment ? Tu aimes quoi dans cette vie ? je dis en prenant une voix aigue

-C'est vrai … marmonne-t-elle . J'avais oublié que tu aimes galérer .

-Et c'est mal ? Je pense pas ! je dis . Ah ! J'ai trouvé ! je dis

Je lève ma tête à toute vitesse mais me cogne contre le contre le bureau

-Aïe ! je dis en me levant

J'ai entre mes mains , les réponses à mes questions sur ce blondinet qui m'intrigue . Je regarde la phot . Il est trop craquant !

-Alors ? demande Katniss en venant près de moi

-Cato . Cato Hadley . je dis

**Le chapitre 3 arrive bientôt ...**


	3. Chapter 3

Son dossier est plein d'avertissements , d'exclusions … Il est rebelle ! J'adore ça ! Dans son livret scolaire , des notes moyennes , puis bonnes , puis très bonnes ! WOW ! Alors lui , il aime faire des efforts …

-T'as tes réponses , c'est bon ? demande Johanna . Je sais pas toi , mais j'ai pas envie de me faire choper !

-Je t'ai déjà dit ! J'ai un alibi …

Je continue ma fouille en cherchant autre chose . Mais je ne trouve rien . Je sais pas , j'ai comme l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose …

-Je n'ai pas la réponse à tout … je dis vaguement

-C'est normal ! s'écrie Katniss . Ils vont pas écrire son animal préféré quand même ! Ni s'il a déjà eu de petite-amies … Ça c'est ce que tu devras lui demander . Par toi-même !

Je la fusille du regard mais elle a raison . Il faut que je lui parle en tête-à-tête , pour de vrai ! Mais je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais … On entends des bruits de pas alors nous nous dépêchons de sortir du secrétariat . On se plaque dans le couloir adjacent . Les pas se rapprochent et la voix de Coin se fait entendre :

-Tu sais qu'il fallait venir plus tôt ? dit-elle

-Oui , mais je n'avais pas le temps … Avec le déménagement et tout …

-Oh ! C'est sa voix ! dis-je sans chercher à me faire discrète

On écoute ce qu'ils disent mais ils doivent entrer dans le secrétariat parce qu'on n'entends plus rien . Je reste paralysée quelques secondes avant de sortir du couloir . On est au beau milieu .

-On y va ? demande Johanna

-T'es une poule mouillée toi dis donc ! je la gronde

-T'es presque tombée dans les pommes … rigole Katniss

J'ai pas le temps de répliquer que la porte du secrétariat s'ouvre à nouveau . Cato en sort en remerciant Coin . Catoooo ! On veut se cacher de nouveau dans le couloir adjacent mais il nous a vues . On sourit ,gênée d'être à découvert, et je prends une pause ridicule qui se veut cool .

-Salut ! Vous faites quoi ? demande-t-il

-Euh … euh … je balbutie

-On cherchais … un-un … un balais ! dit Johanna

-Un balais ?! on demande tous en même temps (Katniss et moi vraiment surprises)

C'est pas très malin … Un balais . Franchement . J'ai envie de la gifler , là , maintenant , ici dans ce couloir , devant Cato Hadley ! Elle essaye un sourire plus convaincant mais je secoue la tête tant elle est idiote .

-Pour faire quoi , ce balais ? demande Cato méfiant

-Bah les sorcière voyons ! plaisante Katniss . Non , sérieux … pour faire le ménage dans les toilettes des filles .

Oh ! Ca ne peut pas être pire ! Elles m'enfoncent à un tel point ! Et ça les amuses en plus ! Je les vois sourire en me regardant . Je décide de sauver le coup en sortant un truc débile :

-Bon , nous on vas jeter des sorts aux mecs de l'équipe de football ! Salut , ciao , hasta la vista !

Clove , tu me fais honte ! Je prends les bras de mes copines et on cour dans le couloir pour échapper à plus de questions . En sortant dehors , nous reprenons notre souffle et nous nous dirigeons vers la voiture de Johanna . L'entraînement de basket , n'étant pas terminé , Katniss et moi devons rentrer avec la voiture de Johanna . Je retouche mon maquillage dans le miroir de devant et sourit .

-A demain ! je dis en sortant de la voiture

-A demain .

Elles repartent et je rentre chez moi . Je n'entends personne , ma mère doit être encore au travail . Mais pour vérifier , je crie :

-MAMAN ! T'ES LA ?

Personne . Ok , je vais encore manger toute seule … Je me réchauffe le plats de hier soir en regardant la télé quand même , sachant que je suis punie . Elle ne rentreras pas avant 10h du soir . Je regarde des trucs débiles comme Gossip Girl et Pretty Little Liars . Des trucs con ,en gros ! Vers 20h je monte prendre une douche et me mets au lit . Ça doit vous faire penser que je suis une flippette et que j'ai peur au moindre bruit , tant je suis seule dans cette maison . Mais non , je suis habituée .

Le lendemain matin , je me réveille de bonne humeur . Je descends , habillée d'un jean et un haut blanc . Je mange un petit-déjeuner et sors dehors pour attendre Peeta et Katniss . La voiture noire de Cato Hadley passe devant moi . Je me cache entre mes cheveux pour ne pas qu'il me voie . Mais coup de bol ou pas , il s'arrête devant chez moi .

-Salut … euh …. Je connais même pas ton nom ! crie-t-il

-C'est , Clove . Clove ! dis-je confiante alors que dans ma tête c'est : OMG il m'a parlé !

-Moi c'est Cato . Ravi de faire ta connaissance Clove . Et … Euh , tu veux que je t'emmène peut-être ?

Je ne sais pas si je dois attendre Katniss et Peeta (qui vont arriver d'une seconde à l'autre) ou monter avec lui et je serais vraiment très heureuse de le connaître plus … Hum … Vite Clove ! Allume ton cerveau qui est encore endormis !

-Oui , ça me ferais vraiment plaisir . dis-je

Il sort de la voiture et m'ouvre la portière . Très galant … J'adore ! Rebel , galant … qu'est-ce que je peux encore rajouter à la liste ? BEAU ! Faut pas oublier le plus important !

-Merci . dis-je en montant

Il démarre et je profite du blanc pour envoyer à Katniss un message : « Chui avek Cato . 8D » . Elle me réponds en quelques secondes chrono : « Ah la vaaaache ! Tu me raconteras hein ? ». Je souris mais ne réponds pas .

-A qui tu parles ? demande Cato

-Tu vois ma copine ? La débile ?

-Laquelle ? demande-t-il et je pouffe de rire

-T'as pas tort … J'avoue qu'elles sont toutes les deux très connes !

-Et sinon … J'ai remarqué que tu es pom-pom girl . C'est pas pour les paumées ça ?

-Tu me trouve paumée ? je demande un peu triste

-Non , au contraire ! Je trouve que tu ne l'ait pas ! Et que ce n'est pas vraiment ta place . Je te croyais plus celle qui ne parle à personne , qui reste avec son groupe d'amis sans faire attention aux autres .

-Bah , c'est ce que je suis , sauf que tout le monde me connaît et fait gaffe à ne pas croiser mon chemin !

Il s'est fait une idée sur moi . Et moi aussi ! Alors je décide d'en apprendre plus sur ce charmant garçon …

-Et toi ? Tu as l'air du mec qui fait que des bêtises mais qui essaye de se racheter . je lui dis

-Comment tu as deviné ? C'est exactement ça ! Oh putain … T'es vraiment sorcière ? dit-il et je rigole

-J'ai des talents cachés ! A part être paumée , je sais faire d'autres choses .

-Chui désolé pour le « paumé » . Mais c'est ce que je pense , tu n'as pas l'air d'être la kikoo de service .

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? je demande joueuse

Je n'ai pas remarqué qu'on est déjà dans le parking du lycée . Il descend sans me répondre et m'ouvre la portière . Je descends et je vois Marvel , Johanna et Finnick me regarder , vraiment surpris. Je souris malgré moi et me tourne vers Cato .

-Bon , bah . A plus ! me dit-il

-A plus .

Sans rien dire de plus , je me dirige vers mes amis . Mais en cours de route , Cato m'interpelle :

-Attends ! dit-il en je me tourne vers lui . J'ai été ravi de faire ta connaissance Clove .

Je souris et place une mèche derrière mon oreille avant de me retourner vers les autres . Tout le monde autour de nous nous observe et Cato ferme sa voiture avant de se diriger vers les bâtiments . Johanna me sourit .

-Alors ? Il s'est passé quoi ? demande Katniss qui vient d'arriver avec Peeta

-Rien . On a en quelques sortes fait connaissance … je dis vaguement

-Comment ça , rien ? Ça se voit que tu es toute chamboulée ! commente Marvel

Je ne réponds pas et la sonnerie des débuts des cours sonne . Je suis la première à m'avancer , voulant échapper aux questions . Je rentre en cours d'histoire-géo .


	4. Chapter 4

_Cher journal ,_

_Dans la vie , il faut savoir faire des choix. Je l'ai déjà dit non ?__Bon , on recommence … _

_Cher journal , _

_J'ai appris pas mal de choses aujourd'hui . Je me trouve ridicule (mais belle quand même , faut l'avouer) . J'ai retenu que je ne suis pas forcément le centre de l'attention et qu'il faut que je laisse les feux des projecteurs illuminer quelqu'un d'autre … Je blague ! J'ai un plan et je compte bien le mijoter pendant un certain temps … Machiavélique ? Moi ? Pff …_

Je suis dans la cantine et j'attends les autres en train de lire un magazine de mode , quand j'entends la chaise devant moi grincer sur le sol et quelqu'un s'assoir devant moi . Je ne prends pas la peine de savoir qui c'est .

-Dégage ! je marmonne

La personne ne s'en vas pas . Je n'entends que le blablatage que font tous ces gens à la cantine . Je referme mon magazine et tombe sur Cato .

-Oh …

-Si tu veux que je m'en aille … dit-il en se levant

-NON ! Reste . je dis en rougissant

Il me sourit et je vois des étoiles qui font du hula houp devant mes yeux . Je me force à lui sourire aussi . Katniss et Peeta s'assoient près de nous .

-Tu manges avec nous , Cato ? demande Katniss en regardant son plateau

-Comment tu sais comment je m'appelle ? demande-t-il et Katniss lève la tête

-Euh…. J'ai dût l'entendre quelque part … dit-elle sans être vraiment convaincante

Je soupire . Il faut que je leur donne des cours de mensonges à elle et Johanna ! Elles ne savent pas mentir ! Ou alors elles le font exprès pour me mettre dans l'embarras …

-Oui , il mange avec nous . je dis en coupant dans mon poisson

-Euh … En fait , j'étais venu pour te parler , mais … dit-il en se grattant la nuque et je lève les yeux vers lui

-Pourquoi ? je demande

-On peut aller à une autre table si vous voulez . propose Peeta en souriant

-Non c'est bon . dit Cato et je suis un peu confuse . Ne vous en faites pas , je vais aller … Enfin … Vous m'avez compris .

Il se lève , me jette un dernier regard et s'en vas . Je suis quand même un peu (beaucoup) déçue qu'il ne soit pas resté . Johanna et Marvel arrivent . On mange le poisson avec le riz dégoutants et on sort de la cantine .

-Tu vas nous raconter ce qui se passe entre toi et blondinet ? demande Finnick

-Il ne se passe rien , je pense . En tout cas , il n'a pas l'air de s'intéresser vraiment à moi . je marmonne en m'adossant au mur

-Tu rigoles ? dis Katniss . Il t'a ramenée au lycée avec SA voiture et , permet moi de le dire , mais il n'arrêtait pas de te fixer quand il était venu tout à l'heure .

-Logique . Il me parlait à moi . je dis en m'accroupissant

-Clove … commence Johanna . Tu craques pour lui , pas vrai ?

-P'têt . je dis

Ils me regardent tous en penchant la tête sur le côté et c'est vraiment drôle à voir . Ils ont tous penché la tête dans le même côté et ils ont croisé les bras . On dirais des robots …

-Un petit peu … je dis en montrant « petit » avec mes doigts mais ils ne changent pas de position . Un peu beaucoup .

-Enlève le « petit » et on verras . me conseille Finnick

-Un peu ! je dis en souriant

-Et l'autre phrase ? demande Marvel . Celle d'après ?

Je reste muette mais ça leur plaît pas .

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas l'avouer ? dis soudainement Peeta . Tu as peur de quoi ?

-J'ai pas peur ! je m'exclame

-Si . Quand même … dit-il , il se tourne vers les autres . Elle a peur , j'ai tort ?

-Non . répondent-ils à l'unisson

-De quoi j'aurais peur ? je demande

-A toi de nous le dire , chérie . dit Finnick

Je ne réponds pas . Je me lève , me fait une queue de cheval haute et m'en vais . Je les supportes plus , il y a trop de tension . Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend de se mêler de mes affaires ? C'est pas l'affaire du siècle quand même , si ?

Je cours dans les couloirs , me dirigeant vers mon casier . Il faut que je prenne mes affaires de cours avant la sonnerie . J'entends personne dans les couloirs , je suis seule . C'est louche … D'habitude , tout le monde ramène ses fesses dans le bahut . Mais là , il y règne un silence pesant . Je change de direction et me rends de nouveau dehors . J'ai les sourcils froncés , comme je les ai d'habitude quand je suis concentrée , fâchée , triste … Tout le temps quoi !

Quand je passe les pieds dehors , je le regrette aussitôt . Cette garce de cheval qui me sert de rivale dans le lycée s'est permis de me ridiculiser . Elle vas le payer ! Mais de quoi elle se mêle la peste ? Elle est en train de faire passer un mot aux gens qui sont attroupés autour d'elle . Elle veut se donner en vedette ? Elle va voir …

-La voilà ! s'exclame-t-elle

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? je demande en arrachant des mains le papier que tiens dans les mains une fille qui me barrais le chemin

-Je te rends la vie dure … C'est tout ! me dit-elle comme si ça expliquait tout

Je lis le papier . Enfin , je le lis pas vraiment , parce que c'est une photo . Un montage en fait . Une photo de moi , avec une moustache , des boutons , et du maquillage de clown sur le visage . Elle se croit maligne en faisant ça ? Pff … C'est tellement mal fait ! Elle aurait pu se donner plus de mal parce que là , c'est pas très ressemblant .

-C'est Glimmer qui l'a fait ? je demande

-Non . dit-elle en levant la tête , fière comme un paon

-Je vois pas tellement pourquoi tu dois être fière . C'est horrible . des gens ricanent . Au sens où c'est mal fait . là les gens rient à pleins poumons et je souris .T'aurais pu te donner plus de mal . C'est ressemblant ça ? je demande à la foule en posant la feuille près de mon visage

-NON ! crient-ils à l'unisson parce qu'ils ont peur de moi

-Avoue que c'est exactement la tête que t'avais en CM2. dit-elle et plus de gens s'attroupent , ça sent le duel …

-Et la tienne alors ? T'avais plus d'acné que Gale ! je dis et tout le monde fait « hou » . Et je parle pas de ton appareil dentaire comme celui dans « Last Friday Night » de Katy Perry . Oh , désolé . Tu as tellement de culture qu'une moule … Tu ne dois pas connaître ! je dis en prenant une fausse vois désolée

-Et encore , c'est une insulte envers les moules ! je dis quand tout le monde à finit de rire , mais une nouvelle partie de rigolade s'enchaîne

La pauvre Cashmere perds tellement de confiance en elle qu'elle décide de partir .

-Dégagez pauvres inutiles ! dit-elle en voulant partir mais les gens bloquent

Tout le monde m'applaudit et je fais une révérence . Je déchire la photo et la jette sur l'herbe avant de m'en aller . Les gens me laissent passer sans difficulté , pas comme avec Cashmere . Je soupire et défait ma queue de cheval . Les gens commencent à partir vers leurs occupations . Je jette un dernier regard à la foule qui s'était rassemblée , je vois mes amis assis sur l'herbe . Ils ont assisté à la scène et je vois encore Marvel rigoler . Mais , un peu plus loin , Cato tourne le dos et s'en vas . Je ne vois pas de l'amusement sur son visage …

Je baisse la tête et retourne dans les couloirs où le bruit à reprit connaissance . Je cours vers mon casier et l'ouvre en vitesse . Je prends mon classeur d'anglais et retourne dehors rejoindre les autres . Je m'assois près de Johanna .

-Bravo . Tu lui a tenu tête ! me félicite Finnick . Mais tu sais qui j'ai vu dans la foule ? Au premier rang ?

-Je sais . je dis en souriant

-T'avais pas décidé de changer , Clove ? me demande Peeta et je soupire

-Je dirais … Que mes résolutions se sont évaporées ! je dis en haussant les épaules . C'est pas plus mal . Parce que , quand je me déciderais de laisser mon code de popularité , le cheval vas en profiter pour me rendre l'année aussi infernale que ce que je lui ait fait , là tout de suite .

Ils rigolent et Katniss frappe dans mes mains . Je souris face à ma victoire . Cashemere (toujours) -0 . Clove- 2 ! Oh , que la vie est belle … Je soupire et ferme les yeux en profitant du soleil qui infiltre ma peau .

-C'était un gros coup , la remarque sur Gale … J'ai adoré , chérie . me dit Finnick et mon sourire s'agrandit

-Fait gaffe Odair . Elle vas le prendre bien et elle vas continuer … prévient Johanna

-Et c'est mal ? je demande, les yeux toujours fermés

Personne ne dit rien . Je sais ce qu'ils pensent , ils sont pas d'accord avec ce que je dis ou fait . A part Katniss , Finnick et Marvel , les autres sont un peu … Comment dire ça avec tact ? Sceptique ? Pour pas dire « cons » …

Je soupire et rouvre les yeux . La cloche sonne et je me lève pour aller en cours . Je suis rejointe de Marvel et on vas tous les deux en cours . Les autres ne nous suivent pas .

-Tu sais , je crois que Johanna a raison . Tu devrais arrêter , ou faire un break . De quelques jours …

Oh non , pas lui aussi ! Si lui a changé d'avis , j'imagine que plus personne n'est avec moi . _Bon , plus qu'à les écouter !_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes , conscience ? _Je te conseille , c'est pour ça qu'on m'appelle « conscience » … Banane ! _De 1 , je suis pas une banane mais une fraise . Parce que j'adore les fraises ! Et de 2 … Il n'y a pas de 2 ! Tu arrêtes de foutre le bordel dans ma tête ?

-Ok . je dis

-Ok ? Quoi ok ? demande Marvel en m'arrêtant

-Je suis « ok » pour arrêter . je dis en le regardant dans les yeux .

-Sérieux ? il demande ça avec tant d'espoir que je me retiens de rigoler

-Nan !

Je tourne les talons mais il me rattrape . Je souris …

-Clove … dit-il . Sérieusement , réfléchit un peu . Tu veux avoir des chances avec ce gars ?

Ah ! Il m'a eu là ! Je ne sais plus quoi répondre . Je me stoppe net et fronce les sourcils . Pourquoi il me dit ça ? Je me tourne vers lui

-Tu sais quoi Marvel ? Je pense que vous avez tort . Mais pour vous prouver ça , je vais faire un « break » de 5 jours à compter d'aujourd'hui .

-Tu me ment pas là ? me demande-t-il

-Non , je te ment pas . Au revoir Marvel . Je dois aller retrouver mon cours d'anglais !

Je cours vers ma salle de cours parce que Marvel a le don de me rendre toujours en retard .

_**Bon , il n'y a plus eu de Prim depuis longtemps . Donc , au prochain chapitre , Prim seras sous "le feux des projecteurs" comme on le dit si souvent (un peu plus haut ...) Que suis-je bête ! J'ai oublié de prévenir Dalal . Dalal , ne fais pas de crise cardiaque please ! J'ai envie de voir comment tu vas torturer mon Josh dans GOT ! (dans **_**Voyage entre les mondes****_) . _**

**_Ciao !_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Cher journal , _

_Journée de merde ! Voilà comment je qualifierais ce jour de poisse internationale ! Il faut que j'apprenne à choisir mes mots avant de m'adresser à quelqu'un . Et réfléchir à deux fois à mes actes et à mes paroles …_

_Note pour moi-même : Demander des conseils à Joli Cœur sur les mots ! Il est bien plus fort que moi ou Barack Obama …_

Je suis dans ma chambre , et je m'habille avec mon uniforme de cheerleader quand le téléphone sonne , signe que Katniss et Peeta sont devant chez moi . Je prends mon sac de cours et cours pour sortir .

-Salut les tourtereaux ! je lance une fois dans la voiture

-Salut Clove . dis Katniss . Tu prépares déjà ta fête ?

Oh merde ! J'avais oublié ma fête ! Bon , avec mon plan de malade (et Cato) je suis un peu dans la lune ces derniers temps . Je vais commencer ce soir …

-Oui , oui ! mentais-je . Mais les invitations partirons ce soir ! Et j'aurais besoins de toi et Johanna pour les décorations et tout …

-No problemo ! me dit-elle en souriant

Je souris et nous arrivons dans le parking du lycée . On reste dans le parking jusqu'à ce que ça sonne , mais je ne suis pas vraiment là . Je repense à mon plan quand tout à coup , Marvel me ramène sur terre :

-Alors , permettez-moi de vous présenter , la nouvelle Clove Kentwell ! dit-il en me montrant du doigt

Parfait ! Je comptais sur lui pour l'annoncer à tout le monde . Mon plan est juste parfait mais il faut que je le sorte au bon moment . Et le bon moment arriveras … J'attendrais !

-Oui , j'ai décidé de changer … je dis avec nonchalance

-Au moins elle essaye . dit Finnick . C'est bien Clove !

Ah ! Pour eux je dis la vérité . Mon cœur rate un battement quand** _sa _**voiture se gare quelques places plus loin . Je ne fais pas attention à ce que je fais et je renverse quelqu'un en voulant entrer en cours. Je regarde qui c'est . Primrose … Je voudrais lui crier de dégager plus vite que ça , avant que je ne me mette en colère (ce que je suis déjà) . Mais j'ai un statu à tenir pendant 5 jours . Alors je prends une grande inspiration et lui tends ma main pour la relever . Elle me la prends en fronçant les sourcils et je la relève . Je l'aide à ramasser ses cahiers et les lui tends .

-Retourne vite en cours … je dis

Elle me sourit et cours de nouveau vers l'entrée du bahut . Pleins de monde a assisté à la scène . Parfait ! Tout vas comme je l'espérait . Merci Prim !

Je souris à mes amis qui me regarde la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds avant de m'avancer vers l'autre entrée . J'ai cours de maths avec Abernathy (et Cato) . Finnick me rejoint et on vas tous les deux en cours . On s'assois tout au fond sans dire un mot . Abernathy entre à son tour et je sors mes affaires . Il y a un calme … C'est trop calme dans cette classe ! Haymitch , pour jouer avec nous , se tourne et nous commençons à parler , mais il se retourne vite fait et une des Leeg se prend une heure de colle .

-Je suis d'humeur joueuse ce matin ! Alors attendez-vous à plus … Trêve de bavardages et passons aux choses sérieuses . Sortez vos livre …

J'ai déconnecté à ce moment précis . Je contemple Cato … Il a les cheveux en bataille et il porte une veste si …

-KENTWELL ! crie Haymitch et je sursaute . On redescend sur terre Mademoiselle ! Tu aurais le plaisir de venir nous corriger ce problème ?

Je soupire (je ne peux pas répliquer à cause de mon « nouveau moi ») et me lève . Je suis un génie en maths ! Alors c'est comme si c'était fait . Je m'avance vers le tableau , prends la craie qu'il me tends en souriant et je regarde le problème . Je corrige en deux minutes et il perd son sourire . En lui donnant sa craie , je ne peux m'empêcher de dire :

-Alors M Abernathy ? C'est ça que vous appelez un problème ?

Finnick me fait les gros yeux et je soupire bruyamment en levant les yeux au ciel . Je me tourne vers le prof :

-Désolé … je marmonne

Il me sourit et note un truc dans son calepin avant de dire , le nez enfui dans les papiers :

-J'te revaudrais ça Odair .

-D'accord Haymitch ! dit Finnick

Je m'assois à ma place et attends attentivement la sonnerie . Quelques instants plus tard , ça sonne enfin . Je me lève rapidement et sors de la salle de cours …

A midi , j'attends les autres en compagnie de Johanna dans la cantine . On parle des nouvelles chansons qui passent sur NRJ . Elle et moi sommes des fans de musique .

-Blank Space ? je demande

-NAN ! C'est Taylor Swift quand même ! Tu te fous de moi, c'est sûr … D'abord tu me parles des … One Direction ! dit-elle en faisant semblant de vomir

**_(NDA : Je n'ai rien contre les Directioners (j'ai des amies Directioners) mais je n'aime pas les 1D , point !)_**

-J'avoue ! **_(NDA : J'AVOUE … Marvel … (petit délire avec Dalal et Noémie , dans la fanfiction « Mélanger Facebook et Hunger Games ça donne quoi ? » que je vous conseille) )_**

Je ne suis plus la conversation parce que Cato est entré dans la cantine . Il est tout seul , toujours tout seul … Pourquoi il ne viendrait pas avec nous ? Je souris toute seule en le regardant et Johanna doit s'en apercevoir parce qu'elle me donne un coup de coude dans les côtes .

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ? me demande-t-elle

-J'ai une proposition à te faire . elle hausse les sourcils . Tu veux que Cato mange avec nous ?

-T'es sérieuse là ? Pourquoi tu me le demandes ? Tu peux l'inviter même à diner avec toi ça ne me ferais strictement rien ! elle rigole en disant cela

Je lui lance un regard noir mais m'empêche de répliquer (il faut que je suive mon plan). C'est trop dur de résister à chaque fois , à l'envie de claquer quelqu'un ! Respire Clove … Je lui fait un sourire forcé .

-C'est trop dut , hein ? me demande-t-elle

-Tu n'as pas idée …

J'évite de lui parler de mon plan . Je tourne les talons et vais en direction de la table du nouveau solitaire . Il lève yeux de son portable et me regarde.

-Ça alors … Clove Kentwell ! dit-il . LA Clove dont tout le monde parle , la garce , la reine , la peste du lycée … je perds mon sourire immédiatement .

Je fronce les sourcils , il est sérieux là ? Je pensais que c'était mon ami (et plus tard un peu plus quand même...) . Il veut la guerre ? Il me cherche là ! Mais je ne vais pas tomber dans son piège , j'ai un statu à tenir moi !

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Tu aurais dû le savoir depuis le début de l'année ! je dis

-On vas dire que personne ne veut s'intéresser à moi …

-Si . Moi . je dis et il baisse les yeux . Bref , j'ai remarqué que tu étais souvent seul , comme un loup solitaire . Alors je t'invites à manger avec nous ! je dis en essayant de me calmer parce qu'il m'a vraiment mis en rogne

-Je décline l'offre . dit-il en rallumant le téléphone

-Pourquoi ? Tu préfères rester ici , manger ton poulet tout seul , comme d'habitude ? Ou bien te faire des amis ?

-Je préfère manger mon poulet , comme un loup solitaire . dit-il

-Tu ne veux pas manger avec nous juste parce que je suis rentrée dans le jeu de Cashmere ? Pfff. .. Bah salut alors !

Je tourne les talons et faillit renverser le toutou de Prim , et Prim aussi d'ailleurs . Je les regardes . Je suis vraiment en colère et je pense qu'elles le sentent . Je prends une inspiration et regarde autour de moi . Je me penche vers Prim et lui chuchote en souriant :

-Attention , ça fait deux fois aujourd'hui … Et d'ailleurs ! Katniss te cherches ! je dis en me relevant et en parlant à voix haute

-C'est vrai ? demande-t-elle contente

-Moui ! je dis en hochant la tête de gauche à droite . Cherche pas à comprendre , je suis de mauvaise humeur alors ne me cherchez pas !

Je sais que ma phrase ne veut rien dire , mais je préfère les mettre en veilleuse un certain moment … En tout cas , jusqu'à ce que je sois de nouveaux en marche !

Je m'éloigne en marmonnant des trucs incompréhensible dans ma barbe et rejoint les autres (qui ont dût arriver pendant que je discutais avec Cato) . Je sens qu'on m'observe alors je me tourne et remarque que Cato me reluque . Je lui lance un sourire , pour apaiser l'ambiance , et me retourne . Mes amis sont assis à notre table habituelle et sont en train de manger . Je m'assois à ma place et ils me regardent à leur tour . Je lève les yeux vers eux :

-Quoi ? Ne me cherchez pas ! Je suis de mauvaise humeur ! Je vous préviens …

-Au moins c'est dit ! commente Finnick en rigolant

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Cato ? demande Johanna

-Tu n'aurais pas pu fermer ta bouche ? je lui demande glacialement

-Tu avais parlé avec lui ? demande Katniss en souriant . Mais alors … Il s'est passé quoi ?

-J'aurais pas dût l'inviter à manger , c'est tout . je marmonne . Je suis trop faible … Il faut que je me ressaisisse ! En gros , je voulais gentiment l'inviter à manger avec nous là , mais lui il commence à se mettre en colère contre moi parce que je suis une garce abominable dans ce lycée de merde ! je dis à toute vitesse , toujours en colère

-Peut-être qu'il vas changer d'avis ! dit Peeta

-Ou pas ! Il me déteste parce que j'ai insulté Cashmere ! A croire qu'il est amoureux d'elle !

-Tu as dût mal comprendre, Clove ! me dit Marvel . Parfois , tu n'entends que ce que tu veux entendre . Et c'est toujours quelque chose que tu prends de travers .

-Je vous … j'inspire un coup et plaque un faux sourire sur mon visage , je commence à découper mon poulet . Je veux plus en parler ! Il veut rester seul , qu'il reste seul au fond de son trou … Et qu'il prenne Cashmere avec lui , ça me feras des vacances !

-Clove est jalouse ! s'écrie Finnick

-Pas du tout ! je m'écrie

-Siiiii ! dit-ils tous en même temps

-Traîtres … Je vous déteste !

-Nous aussi on t'aime ,Clove ! dit Katniss

Le poulet à un goût tellement pas bon , que je le donne à Finnick qui mange le poulet de tout le monde .

-Arrête . je dis . Tu vas grossir !

-Mais moi je grossis pas . Je suis fait de muscles ! Je n'ai jamais été au-dessus ou en-dessous du poids normal d'un gamin de mon âge ! Jamais !

-Tu as très bien formulé tes mots ! dit Johanna . Gamin !

Finnick lui lance un haricot dans la tronche et je rigole . Je m'écarte au cas où et suis la bataille entre mes deux amis . Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont cons ! A la fin du repas , on sort dehors . On tombe sur Prim et Rue (ah voilà , c'est ça son prénom ! J'aurais juré que c'était Amandla pourtant … Elle a une tête à s'appeler Amandla )

-Salut Katniss ! dit Prim en essayant une approche

-Au revoir truc ! dit ma copine en s'en allant

-Ne lui en veut pas … je chuchote avant de m'éclipser mais elle me retiens par le bras. Retire ton bras , avec toi , je te jures que je ne jouerais pas la comédie . Donc tu es prévenue , et toi aussi Aman … Rue ! Au moindre faux pas , je vous jures que vous allez le payer !

-Tu joues la comédie ? demande Rue

-Tais-toi ! je dis en lançant un regard froid aux deux fillettes . Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je voulais te demander de dire à Katniss que je n'ai rien fait , que je veux juste qu'on soit amies . Si elle ne veut pas être ma sœur . dit Prim

-T'as cru que je jouais au pigeon moi ? Tu m'as bien regardée ? Pff … Les premières , je te jures . Ils se prennent pour les rois du monde … Vas le dire toi-même !

-Elle veut même pas me regarder ! dit-elle en m'implorant des yeux

Je crois que je finis par capituler parce que je me retrouve devant Katniss , à lui dire le message exact de cette petite peste ! Oh , elle a tant d'influence … Katniss me jette un de ses fameux regards qui tuent en silence …

-T'es de son côté ? me demande-t-elle

-Je savais pas qu'il y avait deux camps … je dis

-Bah si , forcément ! Elle c'est la tête à claque , et moi je suis … Moi !

-Katniss … je commence mais elle me coupe

-Ne crois pas une seconde que je vais aller lui parler !

-Alors , au moins , tu l'écoutes ! Et ce seras fini !

Elle défronce ses sourcils et cours vers Prim . Je la rejoint , juste pour suivre le truc … Pour une fois qu'il se passe un truc bien dans ce bahut paumé …

-Je t'écoute . dit Katniss à Prim

-C'est vrai ? demande-t-elle pleine d'espoir

-T'as 2 minutes ! dit Katniss

-Euh …

-T'as perdu la langue ? Toi qui voulait tant parler à ta « demi-sœur » … je dis sans pouvoir retenir mes piques

-Je… Je ne … dis Prim

-Je-Je-Je … Faut savoir Prim ! dit Katniss . Il ne te reste plus que 1 minute ! Tic Tac …

-Je voulais juste te dire que je suis ton amie malgré le fait que tu me déteste . Je veux pas que tu me sourit tout le temps ou que tu rentres avec moi le soir . Non , mais je voudras qu'au moins tu me parles de temps en temps … dit Prim

-Tu t'entends ? je dis . Je voudrais si … Je voudrais ça … Je , je , je . Prim , tu n'es pas le centre du monde ! Katniss a tout à fait le droit de ne pas te parler . Vous n'êtes ni amies , ni sœurs ! Alors , décampez !

-Clove . Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dit une voix derrière mon dos

Je me tourne et ouvre grands les yeux … NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Il manquait plus que ça ...


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chalut ! Me voilà pour un nouveau chapitre . Malheureusement , j'ai eu un problème avec l'ordi … (ou avec moi , ça dépend du point de vue) J'avais bien pris 2h pour écrire ce chapitre et tout , et comme une c***e (oh on se calme ! Pas de gros mots !) j'ai pas sauvegardé .Du coup , là , j'ai dût tout recommencer mais ça fait que ce n'est plus la même idée ! Il était super bien fait (peut-être le meilleur chapitre de ma vie !) et … et … J'ai pas de mots pour décrire ma stupidité . Je suis une stupide et inutile mortelle *clin d'œil pour Noémie* 8D Bon , allez , j'ai assez raconté ma vie , je vous laisse découvrir ce (magnifique ?) chapitre !_**

Je me tourne et ouvre grands les yeux … NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Il ne manquait plus que ça …

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me demande Cato

-Elle ne fait que m'aider . réponds Katniss à ma place après un gros blanc parce que je suis incapable de sortir un mot

-Je parlais à Clove ! réplique ce dernier

Katniss ouvre la bouche et est sur le point de répliquer un truc sanglant face au manque de « respect » qu'il lui porte quand je dis :

-Non , mais … De quoi tu te mêles ? Katniss est la grande sœur de cette gamine ! Elle fait ce qu'elle veut !

Katniss me donne un coup de coude monstrueux dans les côtes quand je dis « grande sœur » . Elle déteste ça même si c'est vrai (à demi , vu qu'elles sont DEMI-sœurs) . Cato me lance un regard froid et je jurerais qu'il se retiens de me taper . J'ai pas peur de lui , d'ailleurs je soutiens son regard et il a l'air d'être surpris .

-Laissez-les tranquilles . dit-il simplement avant de s'en aller

Katniss se tourne vers moi . Elle n'a pas l'air de prendre compte mes paroles face à sa sœur . Pardon demi-sœur . Elle ne se doute pas que je joue la comédie , et elle ne commente pas mon manque de tact . Tant mieux ! On se tourne vers les deux fillettes .

-Tu peux le répéter à ta mère maintenant . dit Katniss avant de s'en aller aussi

-C'est pas fini . je leur dit avant de suivre mon amie

On se rassois à côté des autres alors qu'ils sont en train de parler de choses et d'autres . Tout à coup , Marvel se tourne vers moi .

-Il s'est passé quoi ? Parce que Cato est passé en furie devant nous avant d'aller dans votre direction .

-Il s'est mêler de ce qui ne le regardai pas . dit simplement Katniss et j'hoche la tête

-Sois plus explicite chérie . dit Finnick en buvant dans son Coca

-Clove était en pleine action quand il nous a interrompues en sauvant le plouc . dit-elle . C'est assez explicite ?

-Comment ça , Clove en pleine « action » ? demande Peeta .T'avais pas décidé de changer ? me demande-t-il cette fois

-Si , mais elle m'avait vraiment mise en rogne . Et puis , c'est que mon premier jour , je ne vais pas réussir du premier coup ! j'essaye d'argumenter

Ils ne disent rien , se contentant de ça , et moi j'en suis fort heureuse . A la fin des cours , je rentre chez moi avec Katniss et Peeta . Je leur dit au revoir et ouvre la porte de ma maison . Je me permet de dire MA vu qu'il n'y a que moi qui l'occupe (pratiquement) . Je cours dans ma chambre pour me changer . Je mets un short de sport gris et un t-shirt simple . En sortant de ma chambre , je remarque que la porte du bureau de mon père est ouverte . Ne pouvant pas empêcher ma curiosité , je rentre dans la pièce . Normalement , j'ai pas le droit …

Il y a des papiers partout , des classeurs et tout le tralala . Mon père serait-il revenu ? Noooon …. Je fronce les sourcils et m'apprête à sortir quand un papier attire mon attention , juste en face de moi . Je décide de le prendre quand le téléphone sonne . Je sursaute et cours dans l'escalier pour répondre au bout de deux sonneries .

-Allô ! je dis glacialement

-T'es pas d'humeur toi ! dit la voix de Johanna

-Non , tu as assisté à ma journée de merde . Tu devrais le savoir . Bref … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Katniss m'a dit que t'avais besoins d'un coup de main pour les invitations et tout .

-C'est vrai ! Tu peux venir ? Maintenant ?

-Je suis presque arrivée !

Je souris et raccroche . Elles me connaissent par cœur … Johanna arrive quelques instants plus tard . On s'installe de prime dans mon salon . Je sors des feuilles blanches et mon portable . Je passe les feuilles à Johanna en en gardant une pour moi . Elle prend un stylo doré et commence à écrire. Je prends aussi des enveloppes , une tonne en fait . Je sélectionne des gens dans mes contacts .

-Finch ? je demande en grimaçant . Elle n'est jamais invitée aux fêtes , on pourrait rigoler !

-Tu fais de la charité , toi maintenant ? me demande Johanna en écrivant . Eh ! elle relève la tête et je sursaute . T'avais pas décidé de changer ? elle sourit en disant cela

Je fais semblant de n'avoir rien entendu . Il y a comme une ambiance bizarre là . Je sais que Johanna est en train de m'observer soigneusement et je sais qu'elle ne vas pas tarder à savoir ce que je mijote … 3 … 2 … 1 … 0 !

-TU NOUS A MENTI ! dit-elle et je rigole (un rire bien maléfique là). Je m'en doutait ! Clove reste Clove . Les sorcières restent des sorcières ! Elles ne peuvent pas devenir tout à coup des fées !

-Eh ! C'est méchant ça ! je dis en fronçant les sourcils

-J'plaisante ! Ne l'invite surtout pas . Finch ,hein ! Cato par contre …

-Ne commence pas . J'ai pas envie de l'inviter . je dis en inscrivant des noms sur les enveloppes

-Comment ça se fait ? C'est passé la fièvre Cato ? plaisante-t-elle

-Je sais pas ce qu'il a . Il est méchant avec moi , et je supporte pas ça .

-Je comprends pas moi non plus . Une fois il te dévore des yeux , et l'autre il te transperce comme s'il voulait te trucider ! Ouais …

-Il me dévore des yeux ? je demande en souriant

-Oh arrête ! elle se tourne vers moi . Tu l'avais pas remarqué ?! Eh , bien , ma pauvre Clove .

Je pense que ce foutu sourire reste collé sur mon visage même le soir , dans mon lit . Il me dévore des yeux … NON ! Ressaisie-toi Clove Kentwell ! Il t'insulte et tu ne le supporte pas ! Comment il peut t'aimer et te détester en même temps .

Je finis par ne pas dormir de la nuit à force de réfléchir à tout ça . Johanna a découvert mon plan , et je lui ait fait promettre de ne rien dire aux autres . Mon plan consiste à faire semblant de paraître une gentille fifille à sa môman pour que Cashmere se sente supérieure . A ce moment , je refait surface et la fait descendre d'un coup de pied aux fesses ! Comme ça , elle comprendras que même si je deviens fleur bleu un jour , le diable ressort ses griffes toujours !

Mon réveille sonne et je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit . J'ai tellement pas dormi que j'ai entendu ma mère rentrer à minuit !

Je me lève en ronchonnant contre ma conscience qui ne fait jamais rien pour m'aider et me dirige vers l'armoire . Je prends un short en jean et un t-shirt . Je ne prends pas la peine de me coiffer . De toute façon , les cheveux en bataille c'est à la mode . Je mets des bracelets tout de même et des Vans. Je descends prendre un petit déjeuner et j'ai la surprise de découvrir un mot de ma mère .

_Ma chérie , _(j'ai envie de vomir face au surnom qu'elle me donne)

_Ne m'attends pas pour dîner , je suis en réunion toute la journée . Travaille bien !_

_Bisous , maman _

Comme si je ne le savais pas déjà ! Tu ne manges jamais avec moi ! J'ai envie de hurler ! Je déchire le mot et le jette à la poubelle . Je mange un petit-déjeuner et prends mon sac avant de sortir . J'ai failli oublier mes invitations . Je les regardes en attendant Katniss et Peeta . Je vois une enveloppe avec écrit dessus Cato en lettres dorées et superbement écrit . La peste … Johanna la peste …

Je monte avec mes deux amis et nous allons au lycée sans un mot . En arrivant , Katniss insiste pour venir avec moi donner les invitations . Johanna n'est pas encore là , elle avait intérêt de tout façon . Je lui aurait crié dessus et ma face cachée serait retombée .

Je cherche quelques personnes et leur donne leurs invitations avant que ça sonne . Ils me remercient et je devine à leur sourire qu'ils ne s'attendent pas à être invités . Comme d'habitude … J'ai invité des premières aussi , pour qu'ils puissent « s'intégrer » .

-T'es pas sérieuse j'espère ? demande soudainement Katniss en me tendant une enveloppe

-Prim ?! je dis . Tu veux pas rigoler ?

-Si …

Elle me fait un de ses sourires sadiques et je rigole . Ça sonne et on se rends en cours . Je dors littéralement en SVT . Et pas juste à cause de mon insomnie , mais aussi parce que c'est juste trop ennuyant !

A midi , je donne les autres invitations (sauf celle de Cato que je garde soigneusement) avant d'aller au réfectoire avec Peeta .

-Tu sais , j'aime bien que tu te donnes du mal pour être plus sympa que d'habitude . me dit-il

-Tu veux dire qu'avec vous . je corrige

-Oui . il me sourit et je lui sourit

Son sourire fait fondre n'importe qu'elle fille dans le lycée . Son sourire en coin , ses yeux bleus océan , ses cheveux en bataille … N'importe qu'elle fille , mis à part moi ! Katniss est chanceuse , c'est ce que disent les autres filles . Mais il n'y a pas que Joli Cœur ! Il y a aussi Finnick ! Lui , il sait comment faire … Il est _le_ garçons que toutes les filles veulent à tout prix . Et ce qui m'étonne le plus , c'est qu'il soit toujours célibataire . Il n'a jamais eu de petites amies ! Mais je sais qui seras l'heureuse élue … Je vous donne un indice ? Son prénom commence par un A … En parlant du loup , Finnick se joint à nous .

-Salut les amis ! dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi et en passant un bras autour de mes épaules . Comment ça va chérie ? Pas trop dure la vie ?

-Si . Ma mère m'a fait gerber . je dis

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? demande Johanna

-J'ai d'autres trucs à régler avec toi , « chérie » . je dis en la fusillant du regard

-Hein ? De quoi ? dit-elle avec un sourire . Je vois pas de quoi tu parles .

-Vraiment ? Et ça c'est quoi ?

Je lui passe l'enveloppe et elle explose littéralement de rire . Les gars la regardent interloqués et prennent l'enveloppe .

-C'est Johanna qui voulait inviter Cato alors que je ne veux pas du tout ! je m'explique

-C'est pour Cato ? Je vais me faire un malin plaisir à le lui donner ! dit Finnick en se levant de sa chaise

Je me lève à mon tour et il commence à courir . Je lui cours après et l'attrape en quelques secondes . Il est fort quand il s'agit de nager , mais à la course , c'est moi la championne .

-Donne ! je dis en voulant récupérer l'invitation

-Eh ben non ! J'ai pas envie ! dit-il

Je soupir et retourne à ma place en boudant . Katniss arrive avec Marvel et il s'asseyent à leur place . Je suis Finnick des yeux , les bras croisés sur ma poitrine . Il s'avance en sautillant vers Cato , qui joue sur son téléphone . Il lui tape l'épaule et cache l'enveloppe derrière son dos . Katniss me donne un coup de pied sous la table .

-J'ai raté un truc ? me demande-t-elle

-Oui . Johanna a invité Cato à MA fête si je peux le rappeler et maintenant Finnick se charge de lui dire . je dis

-Oh , fait pas la rabat joie ! Je n'ai rien fait . dit Finnick en s'asseyant de nouveau près de moi . Tien , pour la peine ! il me donne l'enveloppe avec un bisou baveux sur la joue

-Merci . je dis en baissant les yeux

A la fin des cours , je vais à mon casier pour chercher mes affaires . Comme j'ai fini plus tard que les autres , je dois prendre le bus . Mais il n'arrive que dans une demi-heure et je ne veux pas attendre dehors . Il fait trop froid . Bah oui , dans ce bled complètement à l'Ouest , on a des températures changeantes ! Du coup , l'hivers , il neige de ouf , l'été , il fait chaud de ouf . Et l'automne et le printemps sont des hybrides des deux !

Je finis par sortir , il pleut . Super ! Je mets mon classeur d'anglais sur la tête et cours pour sortir du parking , quand … PAF ! Je me cogne contre quelque chose , ou quelqu'un … Je tombe sur le sol , mes affaires éparpillées . Il n'y a personne dans le parking , je peux crier sur la personne autant que je veux . Mais il se trouve que ladite personne , est justement celle que je voulais éviter à tout prix !

Il me tends sa main pour me relever mais je lui fout un zef et me relève toute seule . Il soupire et je le regarde surprise . IL soupire ? Alors que c'est LUI qui est fâché contre moi ? Lunatique vas … Je suis toute trempée . Mes cheveux dégoulinent autour de mon visage et mon t-shirt, évasé au départ , est collé par endroits à mon corps .

-Désolé . me dit-il

-Ouais … je marmonne en me baissant pour ramasser mes affaires

-C'est toi qui est fâchée maintenant ? Pourquoi ? C'est moi qui dois l'être ! me dit-il calmement en me relevant par le coude

-QUOI ? Pourquoi TU devrais être en colère contre moi alors que je n'ai strictement rien fait ? je m'écrie en m'écartant brusquement

-Tu n'arrêtes pas de critiquer les autres, de te croire supérieure à eux ! Tu crois que c'est normal ça ? Et puis, hier, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de traiter une fille plus petite que toi ?! dit-il en criant presque

-C'est MOI ça ! Et si tu ne l'accepte pas , je m'en contrefiche ! je dis sur le même ton . Non , mais , de quoi tu te mêles ? T'es nouveau ici , tu ne m'a jamais connue ! Pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce que je sois meilleure ? Je SUIS comme ça ! Rentre-le bien dans ta tête !

Sur ce , je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé , je ne l'ai pas du tout prévu , mais il m'attrape par la taille et me fait approcher de lui . Je suis choqué par ce changement de situation . Tout à coup , il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes , rageusement . Je réponds au baiser … _Mais oui Clove , c'est ce que tu voulais , non ?_ Ne gâche pas ce moment , toi ! Tu te ramènes toujours aux mauvais moments ! Laisse-moi en profiter . Je crochète mes bras autour de son cou et penche la tête sur le côté pour approfondir le baiser . On est tellement fâchés l'un contre l'autre que ça deviens vite un remède pour nous calmer . En tout cas , moi je suis calme maintenant .

**_Ah làlà ! Je suis tellement fière de ce chapitre ! Hihihi , j'en connaît une qui vas rager … *clin d'œil appuyé sur Dalal* . C'est peut-être le chapitre que j'adore dans cette fic ! Ça me ferais vraiment plaisir de savoir si vous , vous avez aimé ce chapitre autant que je l'aime . _**

**_A + pour le prochain chapitre !_**


	7. Chapter 7

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prends , mais tout d'un coup , il recule . Je le regarde interloquée et il passe sa main dans ses cheveux mouillés et les ébouriffes plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà . Je tremble et il remarque que je suis congelée . Il ouvre la porte de sa voiture . Oh ! J'avais pas remarqué qu'on est à côté de sa voiture … Je suis en train de me frictionner les bras pour me réchauffer . La pluie tombe toujours . Il ressort de la voiture quelques secondes plus tard et il m'enveloppe de sa veste en cuir . Je fais un sourire timide pour lui remercier et il se plante devant moi .

-Désolé . me dit-il

-De quoi ? je demande intriguée

-De t'avoir embrassée.

-Non , ne le soit pas ! C'est pas comme si je n'avais pas répondu au baiser …

_A part si lui , il n'avait pas aimé … Et puis c'est quoi cette phrase ? Même Finch aurait pu le dire ! Et c'est une insulte ! _Merci , c'est très réconfortant conscience ! Mais en même temps , qui aurait embrassé Finch … Gale ? LOL !

-Donc … Je … On … Euh … bafouille-t-il

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut dire . Je regarde ma montre mais je sais d'avance que j'ai raté le bus . Je me mord la lèvre inférieure pour m'empêcher de pester contre moi-même . Il est un peu gêné alors je décide de prendre les devants .

-Ecoute . J'ai vraiment , mais alors là , vraiment adoré ce baiser ! Juste que … Je n'aime pas le fait que tu penses que je suis une personne méchante .

-Tu ne l'es pas , au fond . me dit-il en s'avançant d'un pas . Mais tu en donnes l'apparence à l'extérieur . Et c'est dommage parce que je sais que ,si tu fais des efforts , tu pourrais être une personne bien .

-Pourquoi tu tiens tant au fait que je pourrais changer ? je demande curieuse

-Parce que … Je ne peux pas te le dire pour l'instant . je baisse le regard , fixant mes pieds . Je te raccompagne .

C'est une affirmation , pas une demande . Il ouvre la portière de sa voiture et j'entre . Il fait chaud , ça fait du bien … Je secoue un peu mes cheveux , en faisant attention à ne pas mouiller encore plus le siège avant . Il entre à son tour . Je le regarde , en train de démarrer la voiture , de régler le rétroviseur . Il se tourne vers moi , sentant peut-être mon regard sur lui , et me sourit timidement . Je lui sourit à mon tour et il retourne vers la route . Ce serait fâcheux d'avoir un accident dans un si bon moment … On ne parle pas de tout le trajet . Je me demande juste comment il sait où j'habite .

-Au fait , je dois te dire le chemin … Ou … je dis

-Non , non . Je suis peut-être venu qu'une seule fois , et encore c'était sans faire exprès , mais j'ai une mémoire incroyable ! dit-il en souriant

On arrive devant chez moi et je soupire . Il fait noir dehors et les lumières de la maison sont fermés , comme j'aurais pu m'en douter .

-Il n'y a personne chez toi ? me demande-t-il

-Non . Mais attention , je pourrais le prendre de travers … je dis en plaisantant

-C'est pas ce à quoi je pensais ! s'empresse-t-il de dire

-Je sais , je rigole ! je lui dit doucement . Mes parents ne sont jamais là … je dis sur le ton de la confidence

-Tant qu'on se confie comme ça , je pourrais te dire ce qui me passe par la tête en ce moment . dit-il en enlevant sa ceinture

-Je t'en prie . je dis en enlevant la mienne et en regardant par la fenêtre

-Je pense à toi . je me tourne vers lui . C'est débile , parce que tu es juste en face de moi . Et pourtant , sans le vouloir vraiment , je pense à toi . Ton prénom résonne dans ma tête à tout bout de champ . Depuis la rentrée , il n'y a de place que pour toi . Toi , toi et encore toi .

-A cause des bêtises que je fais … je finis à sa place

-Non . j'entrouvre la bouche et mes sourcils se froncent d'eux-mêmes . Il y a de ça , mais en ce moment , je repense à tes lèvres sur les miennes .

-Cato … je le préviens

-J'ai pas fini . Je … Je n'en suis pas sûr … Mais je , je crois que …

Mon téléphone interromps cet instant magique . Sans le savoir , on s'était rapprochés et nos souffles s'entremêlaient . Je sors mon téléphone et regarde qui m'appelle . C'est Finnick . Je regarde mon écran , puis Cato . Je ne sais pas quoi faire . Je ne réponds pas et me tourne vers Cato .

-Tu disais ? je demande

-Que … Je ne sais pas où j'en suis . Je sais pas si je te déteste ou … ou … bah si je t'aime quoi ! dit-il et je rougis

-Suis ce que ton cœur veut .

_Quel conseil de merde ! Un conseil que tu ne suis pas toi-même ! _Je ne sais pas moi-même si je l'aime vraiment ou si j'ai juste flashé sur lui . Ma colère refait surface … Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi !

-Je ne veux pas que tu te mêles encore de mes affaires ! Tu n'avais pas à écouter ce que je disais à Prim .

-Prim ? demande-t-il

-La fille . Celle que j'ai insulté … Tu peux me détester si tu veux . Moi non plus je n'ai aucune idée de mes sentiments . Juste un truc , je ne regrette pas le baiser .

Sur ces mots , je sors de la voiture et cours dans la pluie pour rentrer chez moi . En entrant , je m'affale sur le canapé et pleurs . Pourquoi tout doit être compliqué avec moi ?! Quand je suis calmée , je remarque que j'ai toujours sa veste sur moi . J'hume son odeur … Un mélange de musc et de parfum Hugo Boss . J'adore ça .

Je me relève et garde la veste sur moi . Je me rends dans la cuisine et mange un sandwich avant de monter à l'étage . Je m'habille avec mon pyjama et remets la veste sur moi . Je crois bien avoir dormi avec , mais je ne suis pas sûre . En tout cas , quand je me réveille , elle est sur moi . Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas fait mes devoirs . Je vais avoir une heure de colle mais je m'en fou ! Je me lève et m'habille avec un jean et un t-shirt .

Je prends la veste avec moi avant de sortir . J'envoie un message à Katniss , lui disant que je vais au lycée avec ma voiture . Je démarre et sur le chemin , je repense à hier soir . Au baiser sous la pluie , a sa veste sur le siège juste à côté de moi … A Cato surtout !

Quand j'arrive dans le parking du lycée , la seule place libre , est celle à côté de la voiture de Cato . Je soupire et me gare quand même . Je jette un coup d'œil vers sa voiture . Il y est et est en train de lire un bouquin avant de se tourner vers moi . Je m'empresse de me tourner vers la veste et enlève ma ceinture . Je sors , la veste dans les mains . Je sais qu'il vas sortir lui aussi . D'ailleurs , c'est ce qu'il fait .

-Clove , attends ! me dit-il

-Tiens , ta veste . Salut ! je veux partir mais il m'attrape la main

-Je veux savoir un truc . Tu penses au baiser ?

-En quoi ça te regarde ? Je pense ce que je veux penser . Ok ? Lâche-moi .

Il me relâche et je cours pour rejoindre mes amis , un peu plus loin . Il n'y a que Johanna , Marvel et Finnick .

-T'es pas avec Katniss et Peeta ? me demande Marvel

-Non , je suis venue toute seule aujourd'hui . Pour une fois !

-Tu sais ce qui se passe ce soir ? me demande Johanna , des étoiles dans les yeux

-Noooon . je dis en fronçant les sourcils

-Mais , débile , c'est la nuit des blagues des dernières années ! dit-elle

-Ah oui c'est vrai … je dis sans vraiment m'intéresser

Ce soir , comme tous les jeudis soirs du début de l'année scolaire , c'est la nuit des blagues .On fait des blagues aux professeurs , nous les derniers années pour s'amuser . C'est marrant , mais débile . Je vais y faire partie , c'est « obligé » . Comme le dirait Katniss , il faut créer des souvenirs , et quoi de mieux que cette soirée pour en faire !

-C'est à quelle heure déjà ? je demande

-AH ! s'écrie Katniss en nous rejoignant . Tu as oublié la nuit des blagues ?! Oh mon dieu , on attends ça depuis genre … Depuis qu'on est entrés au lycée !

**_(NDA : Cette scène est une variante de Vampire Diaries saison 3 épisode 5)_**

C'est l'heure d'aller en cours . Cours de sport en plus ! Je suis avec Peeta et Johanna , c'est trop bien ! On se dépêche de rentrer dans les vestiaires et de nous changer . On a ces tenues ridicules de filles ! short (trop petit) , t-shirt (trop moulant) et des baskets . A croire que Snow veut nous prostituer ! On vas faire du volleyball , le sport auquel je suis la plus forte . Quand je sors du vestiaires en rigolant de Johanna parce qu'elle veut faire descendre plus son short , je croise un regard bleu glace . Et ce n'est pas celui de Peeta . Cato me fait un sourire et je ne sais pas ce qui me prends , mais je trébuche . Johanna me rattrape avant que je ne tombe . Je vois , Cato rigoler de moi et je lui lance un regard méprisant .

On passe juste devant lui et je le snobe complètement . Johanna me regarde , interrogativement et je m'assois sur le sol ,en face du prof .

-Vous êtes encore fâchés ? demande Johanna

-Oui , en quelques sortes … Il faut que je te dises un truc . Mais promet-moi de ne rien dire , pour l'instant .

-Ouhlà ! Ça fait trop de secrets pour moi ! Déjà avec ton plan … je la coupe en lui plaquant ma main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de hurler mon plan diabolique

-Oui , oui . Mais non . je dis . Ce secret tu vas trop l'aimer !

-Ah , alors je suis avide de connaître ce fameux secret ! dit-elle , des étoiles plein les yeux

-Alors voilà , hier soir , tu sais qu'il a plu ?

-Oui je sais …

-Eh ben … Je n'avais pas de parapluie et j'ai couru pour prendre le bus , quand je tombe sur …

-Abrège , on n'a pas toute l'heure ! me coupe-t-elle

-Assez les bavardages mesdemoiselles ! dit le prof , Brutus

Ce prof à une dégaine de bulldog ! Avec son crâne rasé et ses sourcils froncés en permanence , il ferait peur à n'importe quelle brute au monde ! Il a des muscles saillants , qu'il n'essaye pas de cacher et sa voix est très grave . Je décide de ne pas trop faire la maligne et d'écouter ce qu'il nous dit sur le volley-ball . Peeta est assis avec un pote du basket , mais je le voit me jeter un regard qui veut tout dire : « Regarde qui te mate depuis une demi-heure … » On sait tous que cette personne c'est … CATO !

On se relève et on se met par deux pour se faire des passes . Johanna est plutôt nulle en volley-ball , du coup je lui donne des astuces pour bien viser . Parce que , la connaissant , elle vas viser la tête du prof . Et ce seras fait exprès !

A la fin du cours , je suis en train de boire de l'eau quand je sens un regard sur moi . Je me tourne et me trouve face à face avec Cato .

-Je te comprends pas . me dit-il simplement

-Moi non plus . Je me comprends pas . je veux repartir mais il m'en empêche

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour me pardonner ? me demande-t-il

-Me dire que tu regrettes ce que tu as dit sur moi et que tu ne le pense pas .

-Je trouve que tu es une personne adorable et très gentille . C'est bon ?

-Non , parce que je sais que tu ne le penses pas UNE secondes ! Je dois aller m'habiller , alors si tu voudrais bien me lâcher …

Il me lâche et je cours aux vestiaires . Je m'habille très vite , pour ne pas faire attendre Johanna et nous repartons pour deux heures de cours .

_**Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà pour le chapitre 8 ! Alors , je dois le dire ... Noémie m'a aidée pour ce chapitre (pour un moment dans l'histoire) alors merci Noémie :)_**

**_Je réponds pour la première fois à une review :_**

**_Kentwell7 : Eh oui ,Clove est Clove ! Elle aime bien s'embrouiller comme elle l'a dit dans le premier chapitre et le deuxième . La situation évolue petit à petit et Cato et Clove vont traverser pleins de choses ..._**

* * *

><p><em>Cher journal , <em>

_Je n'ai pas l'humeur de faire des phrases cohérentes alors voilà : La vie est une succession de hasard . Comme l'amour … _

Il est 21h du soir et je suis en salle de maths , avec Delly , Marvel et Glimmer . Pas pour écouter Haymitch ! Non , nous sommes là pour faire les gogos ! Nous sommes censés écrire des gros mots sur le tableau d'Haymitch et de mettre de la cire sur le sol . Tellement de cire qu'on pourrait y faire du patinage artistique . Ah , voilà que maintenant j'ai des pensées horribles ! Je me visualise Haymitch , avec sa barbe de 3 jours et tout , en collant à paillettes et tenue de patinage en train de patiner sur le sol de la classe . AAAAAAAH !

-Commence par le fond banane ! je dis à Glimmer alors qu'elle commençait à mettre de la cire devant la porte

-Pourquoi ? demande-t-elle sur le même ton que moi

-Comment tu veux qu'on sorte après ? Sans trébucher ?

-Ah oui , c'est vrai … dit-elle en allant au fond de la pièce

-_Ah , oui c'est vrai ! _je dis d'une voix aiguë pour me moquer d'elle

Marvel pouffe de rire et nous commençons par écrire des gros mots sur e tableau . Delly est en train de coller les craies sur le bord du tableau . J'aime bien cette soirée tout compte fait !

Une demi-heure plus tard , nous sortons en rigolant , de la salle et nous courons pour aller au gymnase , notre prochaine étape . Tous les derniers années sont là , pour rigoler . Les lumières sont fermées pour ne pas que les gens se doutent de quelque chose . Alors nous avons allumé des bougies et on a des lampes torches pour nous éclairer . Il y a d'autres gens dans le gymnase . Dont Cato … Bon , ok , je vais rester auprès de Marvel .

-Faut faire quoi ? demande Delly

-Remplir la salle de gobelets et les remplir d'eau avec du colorant rouge . dit Marvel en cochant dans la feuille que j'ai imprimé avec Katniss

-Du colorant rouge ? demande Glimmer éberluée

-Bah quoi ? Ils vont croire que c'est du sang ! je dis

Elle hoche la tête et je prends des gobelets pour les poser sur le sol . Je me baisse afin de les poser sur le logo de notre lycée . Je suis seule à les poser . Cato se joint à moi et il en pose juste à côté de moi . Je sais qu'il cherche un moyen d'entamer la conversation alors je fais tout mon possible pour terminer cette tâche au plus vite . On a fini de remplir le logo à nous tous seuls alors que les autres sont en train d'en mettre dans les estrades . Marvel me passe la bouteille d'eau colorée de rouge et j'en verse un peu dans chaque gobelet .

-Il n'y en aura pas assez . dit Cato

-Je sais . je réplique. Je suis pas conne !

-J'ai jamais dit ça ! s'offusque-t-il

Il reste là , à me regarder remplir les gobelets . Alors , quand je finis la bouteille , je cours aux toilettes des filles pour la remplir d'eau . Il se trouve que Johanna y est aussi .

-Ah , je te cherchais . me dit-elle

-Ah bon ? je demande en remplissant la bouteille

-Tu avais un secret à me dire , je te rappelle .

-C'est vrai , j'ai pas oublié . Par contre j'aurais bien aimé que TOI tu ait oublié .

-Eh ben non ! Alors , dis-moi .

-Ok . Alors , où j'en était ?

-Tu es tombée sur quelqu'un . Grouille ! J'ai les toilettes de Snow à rénover !

-Oui , oui , c'est bon ! Donc , je tombe sur le sol et Cato me relève .

-C'est pas vrai ! s'écrie-t-elle

-Laisse-moi finir ! Donc , je disais , il me relève et on commence à se disputer . Comme d'hab quoi , sauf que là , je ne sais ni comment ni pourquoi , il m'embrasse . Sur la bouche .

-Pas vrai ! dit-elle en souriant . Vous vous êtes embrassés ? Mais alors …

-Le truc tu vois , c'est qu'il pense que des mauvaises choses sur moi . J'aimerais lui montrer qu'il y a quand même une part d'humanité chez moi . je lui dit en fermant le robinet

-Et c'est pour ça que tu continues ton plan ? demande-t-elle , les mains sur les hanches

-Je n'y peut rien Johanna . C'est dans ma nature !

-Tu l'aimes , il t'aime … Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de sortir ensemble ?

-Je te l'ai dit . Le fait qu'il me trouve méchante !

-Clove , Clove , Clove … Tu es très bête !

-Pourquoi ? Parce que je veux juste être sûre de mes sentiments ?

-Ah , donc tu hésites ?

-Un peu … j'avoue

-Fallait le dire « chérie » !

Elle m'empoigne par le bras et m'emmène vers le gymnase . Mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle compte faire ? J'ai tellement peur que je la repousse avant d'entrer dans le gymnase et me tourne vers elle .

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? je demande

-Je veux te prouver qu'il tient à toi .

-Non merci , ça ira !

Je secoue la tête en faisant des gros yeux et je pousse la porte pour rentrer . Johanna me suit et je sais qu'elle ne va pas lâcher l'affaire. Je me tourne de nouveau vers elle .

-Retourne à ton occupation . je lui dit

Elle me regarde , se tourne vers Cato qui nous observe avec des yeux de merlan frit et se retourne vers moi .

-D'accord . A toute alors … dit-elle et je souffle de bonheur

Je retourne aux gobelets et remplit les verres restants . Je ne suis plus rejointe par Cato , mais par Marvel .

-Elle voulait quoi , Johanna ? demande-t-il

-Rien . Vérifier que tout marche comme sur des roulettes .

A la fin de cette tâche , je dois aller toute seule à la piscine du lycée pour recouvrir l'endroit de papier toilette . J'adore faire ça ! Quand j'entre dans la salle , l'endroit est juste trop beau . Il n'y pas de lumière , juste celles dans la piscine . Ce qui donne une lueur fantomatique , comme dans un film d'horreur . On s'attendrai à ce qu'un méchant bien méchant vienne me jeter dans l'eau et me noyer . Et quand je serais morte , il me découperait en petites rondelles et me mangerais toute crue . Avec le chlore et tout !

_Cloooooooove arrête de penser à ta mort ! C'est sadique !_

Enfin ! Elle me donne de bons conseils !

_Je t'entends idiote !_

M'en fou ! Tu peux rien me faire … Bon , je prends un rouleau de PQ et le balance . Il s'enroule autour de la lampe éteinte et retombe dans l'eau . Parfait ! J'en lance plusieurs en faisant attention à ne pas tomber dans l'eau . Je me suis mise sur le bord pour pouvoir lancer correctement . Mes orteils , touchant l'eau glacée .

Au bout d'un certain temps , la porte s'ouvre et je me tourne pour voir qui me dérange dans ma tâche importante .

-Clove , il faut qu'on parle . dit Cato

-Non , j'ai rien à dire .

-Si , moi j'ai quelque chose à dire. Et je veux que tu m'écoutes .

Il se rapproche de moi et je veux reculer sauf que si je fais un pas , je tombe dans l'eau . Il se plante devant moi et plonge son regard bleu dans le mien , vert .

-Tu sais , ça se fait pas ce que t'as dit l'autre jour . dit-il

-Me dit pas que tu défens Gale , quand même … je m'exclame

-Non , je m'en fou de lui . Mais ce que t'as dit à Cashmere .

Quoi ? Je pense qu'il se fout de moi là ! Il défend le cheval ? La fille qui est aussi garce que moi ?

-Pourquoi c'est à moi que tu t'en prends ? T'as pas vu ce que Cashmere m'a fait ? je dis en criant

La photo montage ne m'a pas atteinte mais je veux comprendre ce qu'il a derrière la tête …

-Parce qu'elle , elle ne compte pas à mes yeux ! dit-il aussi , en criant

Sur ce , il ressort sans m'en dire plus . Je ne le comprends pas , et je ne me comprends pas non plus . Pourquoi je suis restée là sans rien faire alors que j'aurais pu lui dire aussi ce que j'en pense ?

Ça me fait un choc . Un coup de couteau dans le cœur . Je suis surprise par la force de ses paroles. Il est parti , je ne sais où et m'a laissé plantée ici . Je ne bouge pas d'un poil . Je me tourne finalement vers la piscine , recouverte de papier toilette . J'en conclut que ma tâche se finit ainsi alors je sors de la salle . Je cours dans les couloirs , à la recherche de mes amis . Je trouve Katniss en train de mettre du miel sur les poignées de portes .

-Kantiss , je ne me sens plus trop bien . Je vais rentrer .

-Noooon ! Attend , qu'est-ce que t'as ? me demande-t-elle . On s'amuse là !

-Je sais , mais j'ai le vertige .

Elle boude et je lui fait un bisou sur la joue avant de me diriger vers mon casier . Je prends mes affaires pour demain et je trouve la lettre d'invitation à ma fête de début d'année pour Cato . Je ne sais pas si c'est bien ce que je vais faire … Mais je me dirige vers son casier et pose la lettre dedans . Là , j'ai de vrais vertiges ! Est-ce que j'ai fait le bon choix ? J'en sais foutre rien .

Je prends ma voiture et démarre le moteur . Mais je ne pars pas . Je pose ma tête sur le volant et soupire . Pourquoi tout doit être compliqué avec moi ? Je veux essuyer le pare brise mais un papier est dans l'essuie-glace . Je fronce les sourcils et descend pour prendre la mot .

_Tu crois t'en sortir comme ça ? Je vais savoir s'il a des sentiments pour toi . Parole d'honneur !_

_Signé , -J-_

JOHANNAAAAAA ! J'ai envie de hurler ! Je rentre en furie dans ma voiture et part pour de bon . J'arrive chez moi et monte dans ma chambre directement . Je m'endors , ou pas … Je ne le sait pas vraiment là .

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà , j'espère qu'il vous a plut ! A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !<strong>_**_  
><em>**


	9. Chapter 9

**_BANZAI ! (je ne sais pas trop comment ça s'écrit) Alors , pour ne pas que vous soyez perdus dans l'histoire , je résume :_**

**_-Cato est fâché contre Clove parce qu'elle a un comportement de vache . Parce qu'elle a traité Cashmere ._**

**_-Clove est fâchée contre Cato parce qu'il pense du mal d'elle et parce qu'il défend Cashmere (qui elle aussi est une peste , faut pas l'oublier)_**

**_-Johanna est décidée à savoir ce qui se passe entre nos deux personnages principaux _**

**_-Glimmer a un cerveau aussi petit qu'une paillette (petit jeu de mot , faut applaudir ! Glimmer/ Glitter ) HIHIH Mais vous pigerais dans le prochain chapitre_**

**_-Marvel est célibataire … (vous comprendrez dans les chapitres qui vont suivre)_**

**_Bon , je crois que c'est tout … Sinon , je voulais vous informer d'un truc . Nous faisons un saut dans le temps ! _**

* * *

><p><em>Cher journal ,<em>

_Tu connais ce jeu où tu prends une marguerite et tu enlèves ses pétales et tu dis ces paroles : il m'aime , un peu , beaucoup , passionnément , à la folie , pas du tout … ? Celui où la fleur te dis s'il t'aime ou pas ? Eh ben , j'ai trouvé une signification à ça , dans mes nuits sans sommeil !_

_L'amour passionnel n'est jamais bon pour une fille . C'est trop dur de supporter la vie quand __**il**__ n'est pas avec toi .Tous les psy le disent , c'est une maladie ! _

_L'amour qui dérive à la folie est celui dont ce sert la déesse là , euh … Aphrodite ! Elle ne donne pas de l'amour , mais de la folie ! J'ai lu ça sur Wikipédia … L'amour fou , c'est quand tu es prête à mourir pour __**lui**__ , à te plier en quatre pour celui qui a fait chavirer ton cœur ._

_Eh ben , moi , je crois que je ne suis aucun des deux . Je suis sois entre beaucoup , soit entre pas du tout . Mais en même temps , ce truc ne sert à rien ! C'est juste pour donner de faux espoirs à la fille … Et cette fille c'est moi , celle qui se fait de fausses idées ._

On est samedi . Le jour de ma fête . Johanna , Katniss , Marvel , Peeta et Finnick sont chez moi pour m'aider à la préparer . Katniss et Peeta sont dans la cuisine , à préparer des mini pizzas , Johanna et Marvel sont à l'épicerie pour les « rafraîchissements » et Finnick m'aide avec la sono . Ça demande beaucoup de travail tout ça , mais on s'en sort . J'ai pas eu besoin d'arranger le coup avec ma mère . Elle doit rejoindre mon père pour le weekend , en France . Alors , j'en profite pour faire ma fête . C'est pas comme si sa présence allait me manquer ou quoi que ce soit …

-Alors ? Avec Cato ? me demande Finnick au bout d'un certain temps

-Laisse-moi , tu veux ? je souffle épuisée d'en parler

Les jours qui ont suivi la nuit des blagues se sont plus ou moins passés ainsi : le matin je me lève , vais au lycée , m'endors en cours (à cause de mes nuits blanches) , je mange en pensant à Cato , je passe l'aprèm à repenser à Cato , je l'observe en douce dans le parking et je rentre chez moi . Catooo ! Cato … Il n'y a que lui dans ma pauvre petite tête .

-Oh ça va ! J'avais remarqué que tu le matais parfois , en maths et que tu lui jetais des coups d'œil en douce … Je suis curieux ! C'est dans les gênes des Odairs !

-HAHAHA . je fais un rire faux

Je me remet à ma tâche , c'est-à-dire choisir des morceaux à passer en boucle pendant la soirée. Finnick lui , doit installer les enceintes et les spots lumineux de différente couleur qu'il a apporté de chez lui .

-Ah et au fait , merci Finn ! je lui dit

-Pourquoi ? me demande-t-il

-Pour les lumières ! je dis parce que c'est évident

-Comment ça se fait que Clove soit si gentille ?

-Ça ne fait que 4 jours . De ma pause méchancetés . j'explique

Il hoche la tête et on continue nos travaux . Vers 19h , on est enfin prêts . Alors avec Katniss et Johanna , nous allons dans ma chambre laissant les garçons regarder la télé . Elles sont déjà en tenues de soirée . Johanna avec un combi short à paillettes rouge et Katniss avec une robe à volants verte . Moi je m'habille avec un short à paillettes grises et un t-shirt évasé simple gris . Johanna me boucle les cheveux et Katniss me maquille .

-Vous êtes prêtes ? demande la voix de Peeta depuis le salon

-Encore 10 minutes ! crie Johanna en train de boucler une dernière mèche de mes cheveux. Voilà , comme ça , tu seras belle pour Cato .

-Quoi ? je m'écrie . Ta bouche ok ?

-De quoi vous parlez ? demande Katniss en fronçant les sourcils

-Ah !? Clove ne t'a pas dit ? Cato et elle se sont embrassés ! dit Johanna

La première réaction de Katniss est de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche . Mais ensuite , elle me lance un regard noir .

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ? demande-t-elle

-J'ai oublié … je marmonne

-C'est ça … Et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre ! dit Johanna . Le bleme c'est qu'il est remonté contre elle , pour une raison pas très évidente .

La discussion s'arrête là parce que la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée se fait entendre . On descend en courant , Katniss faisant attention à ne pas tomber avec ses talons et Marvel allume la musique . J'ouvre la porte aux premiers invités . Il y en a une bonne vingtaine qui arrive au bout de 5 minutes .

La fête est une pure réussite ! Nous nous amusons comme des malades . J'essaye de saluer tout le monde en compagnie de Katniss qui me suit partout où je vais . Ce que je veux savoir , c'est est-ce que Cato vas venir ?

Cashmere , Glimmer et Gloss entrent à leur tour . Je les invités pour ne pas qu'ils se sentent exclus (bon ok , c'est pour mettre mon plan en route) . Cashmere me fait un faux sourire , imitée par ses acolytes .

-Salut Clove . dit-elle . Joli ambiance . Mais je suis sûre que je ferais mieux la semaine prochaine !

Elle me tends une enveloppe et je la met dans ma poche .

-Ravie que vous soyez là . je dis faussement heureuse

Je suis du regard la petite bande qui se dirige vers le bar . Je n'arrête pas de jeter des regards vers la porte d'entrée . Pour mieux voir l'arrivée de Cato Hadley . S'il vient ! _Ne dit pas ça ! Il viendras …_ Oh , que c'est étrange . Ma conscience devient gentille ? Ou alors je me suis vraiment créé de faux espoirs ?

Finnick me tends un verre et je le prends avec plaisir et le remercie avant qu'il reparte à son poste de DJ . Je parle avec Madge (en faisant semblant de comprendre ce qu'elle me dit) quand une tête blonde passe par la porte . Je laisse en plant Madge et vais à la rencontre de Cato . Je vois du coin de l'œil Madge se tourner vers quelqu'un d'autre pour continuer la conversation , sans s'inquiéter pour moi .

-Salut , Clove . dit Cato

-Salut , Cato . je dis sur le même ton

-Joli fête ! Vraiment réussie .

Je souris et le laisse entrer . Il vas voir des gens que je ne connais pas (oui j'invite des gens que je ne connais pas , et alors ?) et moi je vais à l'encontre de Johanna .

-T'avise pas de faire quelque chose d'insensé . je l'avertis

-Comme quoi ? Lui dire à quel point tu es triste sans lui ? Oh , t'en fait pas … Je ne ferais rien ! me dit-elle

-Tu crois que je vais avaler ça ? J'ai lu le mot ! je dis et elle me sourit d'avantage

Quelques heures plus tard , la fête bats toujours son plein . On danse , on chante , on parle , on mange , on boit … On s'amuse quoi ! Tout le monde me félicite pour la fête qui est un succès et j'en suis fort heureuse . Mon plan a commencé dès que le cheval à fait son entrée . Je fais la gentille petite fille et tout le monde est surpris par mon expression . Je vois Cato me suivre du regard à chaque mouvement que je fait . Il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils , essayant de voir si je joue avec ses nerfs . Eh ben non , mon vieux ! Je joue avec les nerfs de Cashmere .

En parlant des deux … Je suis en train de faire le tour du jardin (où il y a du monde) pour vérifier que tout roule à la perfection quand je les vois . En train de parler . Puis Cashmere pose sa main sur le bras de Cato et lui il replace une mèche des cheveux du cheval . Je vois rouge tout à coup ! J'ai une envie irrésistible de les frapper tous les deux .

Cashmere se met à rigoler et je suis vraiment en colère . Comment il peut me faire ça ? Et je comprends pourquoi il l'a défendue à la nuit des blagues ! C'est parce qu'il l'aime ! L'enfoiré ! Le *** , qu'il aille se faire f****e ! Je l'em***e !

Je tourne les talons , furieuse .

PDV Cato : **_(NDA : je voulais faire son point de vue , c'est important pour comprendre certaines choses . Et j'ai écrit cette partie en écoutant en boucle « Underneath it all » de Martina Stoessel , bon si vous voulez faire comme moi … Je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui aiment Violetta mais je trouve que cette chanson vas super bien avec cette partie du chapitre)_**

Je suis dans le jardin en train de boire un verre en regardant les étoiles . Cette fête m'épuise . Non pas qu'elle ne soit pas réussie ! Mais juste que je commence à fatiguer … Et tout à coup , je sens une petite tape sur mon épaule . Je me tourne , espérant voir Clove mais c'est Cashmere . J'essaye de cacher ma mine déçue autant que je le peut encore .

-Salut … Euh … Cato ! C'est Cato , c'est ça ? demande-t-elle

-Oui . Et toi c'est Cashmere .

-Qui ne me connait pas , franchement ! Tu aimes la fête ?

-Oui , j'aime bien … je dis

-Tu n'es pas très convaincant, on te l'a déjà dit ? elle ne me laisse pas placer un mot qu'elle continue .Je t'invite à une autre fête , beaucoup mieux que celle-là !

Elle me passe une enveloppe rose et noire et j'ai une envie de vomir en sentant tout le parfum qu'elle a mis dessus . Elle secoue ses cheveux bouclés et me sourit . Je me force à lui sourire . Elle est trop fausse à mon goût . Et dire que je lui aie donné raison … Elle pose sa main sur mon bras et je replace une mèche de ses cheveux , décidant de jouer à son jeu merdique .

-Tu savais que les poissons rouges n'ont de mémoire que 3 secondes ? je lui demande en pensant à son cerveau mais elle rigole , preuve de ce que je viens de dire

En tournant la tête , je vois une chevelure brune bouclée tourner au coin de la maison . Je laisse tomber Cashmere et rentre de nouveau dans la maison en courant.

Je cherche Clove du regard . Je ne la voit pas tout d'abord , mais quand je regarde dans l'escalier , je la voit courir . Je monte sans me rendre compte de ce que je fais vraiment et me retrouve sur le palier . Je ne sais pas dans quelle chambre elle est . Alors j'ouvre toutes les portes (et il y en a…) . Au bout du couloir , j'ouvre une porte où il y a des photos . J'aurais dût m'en douter que c'était celle-là sa chambre ! C'est des photos d'elle et ses amis . Je les effleures du bout des doigts , l'admirant. Elle est vraiment trop belle ! Dans toutes les photos elle sourit et je l'adore comme ça .

Je décide d'entrer . J'ouvre doucement la porte et passe ma tête par l'embrassure . C'est tout noir et je crois m'être trompé , qu'elle ne s'est pas arrêtée ici , quand j'entends un soupir à fendre l'âme . Je la voit , à l'aide de la lueur de la lune . Elle est assise sur son lit et je l'entends renifler . Elle pleurs . Je fronce les sourcils .

-Clove ? je demande doucement

Elle se tourne vers moi et tourne la tête . Je la voit essuyer ses larmes et regarder par la fenêtre .

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? demande-t-elle glacialement

-Je … Je ne sais pas vraiment .

-Alors , retourne à la fête , parler avec Cachmere.

-Donc c'est ça ? je m'exclame . Tu es jalouse ?

-Non . Je t'ai demandé de partir . Et encore , je te le demande gentiment ! J'aurais pu te lancer un couteau mais je ne l'ai pas fait !

-Un couteau ?

-Tu veux voir ? Je sais viser … Et je te jures que je ne loupe pas ma cible ! Jamais .

-Alors là , tu m'épates ! J'ai hâte de voir ça .

-Je te promets que non .

Je me rends compte que je suis encore dans le couloir . J'ai allégé l'ambiance , un peu . Je vois un mini sourire sur son visage . Je rentre dans sa chambre et m'assois près d'elle , sur son lit . Elle tourne son visage vers moi et je vois une larme couler sur sa joue . Je l'essuie avec mon pouce et plonge mon regard dans le sien . Dans ses beaux yeux verts , mélangés à du brun et du gris . Vraiment fabuleux !

* * *

><p><em><strong>A votre avis , qu'est-ce qu'il vas se passer ? Ils vont s'embrasser ? S'avouer leurs sentiments ? Quelqu'un vas les surprendre ? Donnez votre avis en reviews !<strong>_

**_;D_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Heloooo ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre . Je m'étais lancé le défi d'attendre encore quelques jours mais mes idées se bousculaient dans ma tête et je ne voulais plus attendre si longtemps … Petit récapitulatif :_**

**_-Katniss déteste Prim_**

**_-Prim veut se rapprocher de Katniss_**

**_-Annie est célibataire … (Hum-hum) _**

**_-Finnick aussi … *je sifflote*_**

**_-Marvel aussi est célibataire (on comprends pourquoi) _**

**_-Glimmer aussi … (bon je vais arrêter avec les célibataires moi ? On n'est pas sur Meetic non plus !)_**

**_En tous cas , me revoilà ! Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre …Ah et , petit saut dans le temps au moment du PDV Clove._**

* * *

><p>PDV Cato :<p>

Je me rends compte que je la fixe depuis trop longtemps . Alors je détourne mon regard et regarde la lune .Je sens le regard de Clove sur moi alors je me tourne vers elle . Je lui prends les mains et plonge mon regard dans le siens . Elle entrouvre la bouche et je n'ai qu'une envie … C'est de plaquer mes lèvres sur les siennes . J'ai envie que d'une chose ! Et cette chose m'est inaccessible !

-Fait-le … me chuchote-t-elle comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées

Je me penche vers elle , doucement , trèèèèèès **_(NDA : sorry j'ai trop appuyé sur la touche XD) _**doucement , pose ma main sur sa joue et là … La porte s'ouvre brusquement . Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Ah oui . Cette chose m'est inaccessible ! Je me sépare d'elle rapidement et je tombe du lit . J'entends Clove pouffer de rire alors que je me relève ni vu ni connu .

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici , tous les deux ? demande Finnick Odair

-On … Il … Enfin je … J'avais besoins d'aide et il est là pour m'aider . réponds Clove en balbutiant

-Pour t'aider à faire quoi, chérie ? Te faire un bisou bisou ? demande-t-il en rigolant

Clove attrape un coussin et le lance avec une force inimaginable sur son meilleur ami . Il l'esquive de justesse et elle en jette un deuxième . Sauf que là , pauvre de lui , se le prends en plein dans l'entrejambe .

-Argh . je fais à sa place , j'ai déjà enduré ça et Clove l'a lancé avec force en plus de ça !

-Putain Clove ! T'es chiante … dit-il

-Désolé , mais fallait pas me chercher . Et … Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demande Clove

-Laisse . Je vois que j'ai interrompus un truc … Et en plus Annie m'attends dans le salon … Héhé ! Alors je vous laisse finir ce que vous avez commencé ! dit-il en se forçant de sourire

-Non c'est bon ! je m'empresse de dire

Je me relève et sors de la chambre de Clove . Finnick me suit dans les escaliers . Il me rattrape très vite et me retiens par le bras .

-Eh , je sais pas ce que tu fais . Ni ce que tu comptes faire . me dit-il . Mais sache que si jamais tu fais du mal à Clove , et qu'elle souffre à cause de toi , je t'égorge à mains nues ! C'est compris ?

-Ouais . T'en fait pas . je dis avant qu'il me relâche

Il me fait un de ses fameux sourires . Et retourne dans le salon voir Annie ou à son poste de DJ peut importe !

* * *

><p>PDV Clove :<p>

**_Lundi , 2 jours après la fête_**

_Cher journal ,_

_Je me sens bizarre tout à coup … Je sens comme une montée de … de … d'inspiration voilà ! Je vais me mettre à écrire des citations : « Lâcher prise: Le plus dur à faire pour tout le monde » « Te faire confiance, c'est ma décision : me prouver que j'ai tort , c'est ton choix » « L'amour n'est pas compliqué , les gens le sont » «L'une des plus grandes douleurs est d'aimer quelqu'un que tu ne peux pas avoir » « Je t'aime . Mais tu ne le sais pas … Enfin je crois. »_

Je suis dans ma salle de SVT et j'écoute à moitié le prof . Je repense à ce qu'il s'est passé à ma fête , samedi . Cato a d'abord traîné avec le cheval , ils ont … beurk , j'ai même pas envie de le dire dans ma tête ! Ils ont … flirté ! Ouf ! Sans arrêt cardiaque . Bref , ensuite , il m'a vue et il est venu vers moi .

Est-ce que je me trompe , ou il passe d'une fille à l'autre ?

-Mlle Kentwell , pourriez-vous répondre à ma question ? me demande le prof

Je respire un grand coup . Je n'ai pas suivi le cours une seule seconde . Madge me montre le tableau où est écrit la question : « Pourquoi la lave ne coule pas si c'est un volcan explosif ? »

-Euh… Je ne sais pas ! je dis

-Bon eh bien , donnez-moi votre carnet !

Je me baisse pour prendre mon sac et prends mon carnet . Je le lui donne en marmonnant un truc que j'ai moi-même pas compris .Elle écrit un truc dedans et je devines que je suis collée … La poisse !

A la fin du cours , je récupère mon carnet et comme je m'y attendait , j'ai une heure de colle mercredi . Je m'empresse de sortir et retrouve mes amis au réfectoire .

-Mauvaise humeur en vue . dit Marvel quand je m'assois devant lui

-Ta gueule Sanford ! je lui dis

-Qu'est-ce que je disais ! dit-il aux autres

Ils rigolent tous alors que je commence à manger . Je ne fais pas attention à la conversation jusqu'à ce que Peeta prononce le nom magique :

-Vous saviez que Cato est dans l'équipe de football ? demande-t-il en se tournant vers moi

Je relève la tête rapidement et les autres se tournent vers moi . Ou alors ils étaient déjà tournés vers moi …

-Quoi ? J'ai rien dit moi . je réplique en observant mon assiette

-Clove … On sait ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous . dit Katniss . Johanna et Finnick ont tout dis !

-Traîtres … je marmonne à l'intention de mes deux amis

Je finis mon repas alors qu'eux n'ont même pas commencé . Ils parlent . Ils parlent …

-Eh ! C'est quoi ce regard que tu lance à Glimmer ? demande Johanna en suivant le regard de Marvel. Il s'en est passé des choses à ta fête , Clove …

-Et c'est Glimmer ! crie Finnick . GLI-MMER ! La plus conne des blondes que j'ai jamais vu !

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Toutes les blondes sont connes ! dit Peeta en rigolant

-Non , pas Cashemere . riposte Finnick . Elle est intelligente , sans t'offenser Clove !

Et moi , je suis dans la lune . Sur la planète Cato . D'ailleurs , en parlant de lui , il est à sa table habituelle avec Thresh. Avec Thresh ? Beurk … Aucun goût ce mec ! Enfin si , s'il a flashé sur moi il a du goût ! Sans me vanter … _Bah , là tu te vantes Clove !_ Tais-toi !

-Clove ? demande Johanna

-Oui ? je dis distraitement, toujours en train d'observer Cato

-T'es où là ? me demande Finnick

-Euh… A côté de toi … je dis en fronçant les sourcils

-Non mais , je veux dire , où tu en es ?

-Je suis paumée . je dis après avoir longuement réfléchit . Mais et toi ? Je veux dire , avec Annie ! je lui dis en souriant

-Quoi Annie ? demande-t-il en sifflotant et en levant les yeux au ciel

Je me tourne vers l'entrée de la cantine . Cato en sort sans Thresh . C'est le moment où jamais !

-Je vais aux toilettes . j'explique en me levant et en prenant mon plateau

-Mais oui , vas rejoindre ton chéri , chérie ! rigole Finnick . Ah c'est nouveau ça , chéri chérie ! Héhé .

-T'es bête . lui dit Marvel

Il sourit et je sors de la cantine en courant . Je ne sais pas où il a pu aller . Du coup , je le cherche partout . Je pousse des gens me barrant le chemin , en leur disant pardon bien entendu ! Il faut que je garde mon statu . Quoi que … Ca fait 5 jours là ! Je peux arrêter ! Mais mon plan vient juste de démarrer … _Oh , stupide Clove !_ Je vais dehors , vus que dans les couloirs il n'y est pas … Et justement , je le trouve à s'entraîner seul , dans le stade , au football . Il lance des balles à distance dans les buts. Je me dirige , sans faire de bruit , dans les gradins . Je m'assois tout derrière et l'observe . Il est trop craquant dans son t-shirt noir … Je me surprends à le mater ! OMG ! _Clove calme-toi bon sang ! Tu baves ..._

-Oh mais ta bouche ! Oups … je fais

Je l'ai dit à voix haute , du coup je me suis fait cramée ! Cato se tourne vers moi et fait tomber sa balle , la bouche entrouverte .

-Oh . Clove … dit-il en montant les marches des gradins . Je t'avais pas vue .

-C'était fait exprès … je marmonne

Quand il arrive à ma hauteur , je me relève et il prend mes mains . Je le regarde puis me tourne vers nos mains entrelacées . Il relève mon menton et plonge son regard dans le mien . Je suis sur le point de dire un truc (je sais pas quoi) mais il prend les devants .

-Je ne veux pas te décevoir .

-De quoi tu parles ? je lui demande

-Je ne sais pas vraiment si je veux une petite-amie maintenant .

De quoi il parle ? Je ne lui ait jamais demandé de sortir avec moi ! Enfin , bon . Je l'ai pensé , je le veux en fait . Mais je ne le lui ait jamais demandé ! Je me tourne vers le stade où je vois les autres gars de l'équipe de football arriver .

-WOOO ! Kentwell ! dit James avec une voix mielleuse , un gars avec qui j'étais en primaire . Tu fais fleur bleu ? crie-t-il

-J't'emmerde ! je lui dit en faisant un signe pas catholique du tout

Je me sépare de Cato et descend à toute vitesse les marches des gradins . Je cours pour sortir et tombe pile poil sur Katniss et Prim qui se disputent .

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? demande Prim

-Parce que , tu dois le savoir ! Elle vas te laisser tomber , comme elle l'a fait avec moi !

-Ne pense pas ça d'elle . riposte Prim

-On a compris que tu l'aimes mais n'en rajoute pas ! Ok ?

Sur ce , elle part en courant et je l'a suit de près . Elle ne veut pas m'écouter quand je lui dit d'arrêter , de m'attendre . Elle tourne à gauche et je l'a suit.

-Katniss … Attends-moi !

-Laisse-moi tranquille ok ? crie-t-elle . Poussez-vous , espèces de bons à rien ! dit-elle aux gens qui lui coupent le passage

Je me rends compte qu'elle pleurs . Qu'est-ce qu'a bien put lui dire Prim ? En tout cas , ce n'est pas un ange , ça c'est sûr ! Je m'arrête pour reprendre mon souffle , j'ai trop courut . Je ne la voit plus … Les gens me regardent bizarrement comme si c'était de ma faute .

-Quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo ? je leur dit, mon break est finit

Je décide d'aller aux toilettes pour boire . En arrivant devant les toilettes , une queue énorme s'est formée . Je me permet de toutes les dépasser et j'essaye d'ouvrir la porte mais elle est fermée à clés.

-Il y a qui à l'intérieur ? je demande à la fille qui me fait face

-Ton amie là , Katniss Everdeen .

-Ok . je me tourne vers la porte . Katniss ? Ouvre-moi s'il te plaît .

-Je n'ouvre à personne ! crie-t-elle

-Bon , les filles . je me tourne vers les autres. Je ne pense pas que vous pourrez faire pipi tout de suite ! Désolé .

Elles râlent toutes et repartent . Je sors l'épingle à cheveux de mes cheveux (logique) et ouvre la porte . Je trouve Katniss sur le sol en train de pleurer . Je m'abaisse pour la prendre dans mes bras .

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? je lui demande

-Rien , laisse tomber …

Ça sonne l'heure d'aller en cours . Et je sens que Katniss n'a pas envie d'aller en cours . Alors je repars et elle me suit . Sauf qu'au lieu de se rendre en cours d'espagnol , elle part chez elle . Elle ne me dit même pas au revoir … Je pense qu'elle a vraiment le moral à 0 .

Moi par contre , je retourne en cours de maths et m'assois à ma place . Je remarque qu'Annie et Finnick s'échangent des regards en biais … Intéressant , intéressant …

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bon , je crois que c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit ! 2 270 mots ! OMG ! <em>**

**_Sinon , je crois que je ne suis pas très douée pour le suspense … Non , sérieux , je suis nulle ! Vous avez tous devinés je pense ce qui se passeras prochainement … _**


	11. Chapter 11

**_YOLO ! Salut tout le monde ! Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre . J'ai eu l'aide de Noémie (encore une fois) mais j'avais besoins d'un truc diabolique … De quelque chose de méchant , sadique … Et j'ai fait appel à elle _****_ ! C'est une sadique , psychopathe et diabolique … Sorry Noémie , mais c'est la vérité _**

**_Petit saut dans le temps , nous sommes le jour de la fête de Cachemere …_**

* * *

><p><em>Cher journal , <em>

_Je n'ai rien à te dire …'Bah alors n'écrit pas !' Ta gueule conscience ! Bon où j'en étais ? Ah oui ,les citations …_

_« -C'est impossible , dit la Fierté –C'est risqué , dit l'Expérience –C'est sans issue , dit la Raison -Mais essayons , murmure le Cœur » « Vouloir quelque chose , mais ne pas essayer , c'est comme vouloir nager , sans se mouiller » « Les gens n'ont pas peur de dire Je T'aime : ils ont peur de ne pas l'entendre en retour » « J'ai tenté de t'oublier un bon nombre de fois , mais je n'y suis jamais arrivée. La preuve , je suis toujours en train de parler de toi » « Si tu étais une larme , je n'oserais jamais pleurer parce que je pourrais te perdre »_

_Bien sûr , ces citations sont adressées à Cato… Ne crois pas que c'est pour toi petit journal . Ni pour toi conscience de merde ! Et toc , dans tes dents !_

* * *

><p>Je suis dans ma voiture , me dirigeant chez Cashmere . Je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'elle mijote en m'invitant , mais je compte bien m'amuser et faire comme si ce n'était pas sa fête mais celle d'un inconnu . J'aurais bien pu ne pas venir . Mais je ne vais pas lui donner cette satisfaction !<p>

Je klaxonne pour la faire sortir (ou la faire rager , c'est pareil) quand j'arrive devant chez elle .

-C'est bon , c'est bon j'arrive ! dit-elle en me laissant me garer devant chez elle

Je descends et lui fout un vent en entrant chez elle sans qu'elle m'ouvre la porte . Je cherche mes amis du regard … Katniss est en compagnie de Peeta (comme toujours) et je vois Johanna s'approcher de Finnick . Je me dirige vers eux .

-Salut ! je leur dit . Vous vous amusez ?

-Oui c'est ça ! soupire Johanna . Mademoiselle a instauré ses règles . Pas le droit de poser les verres et les gobelets sur les tables . Mais où veux-tu qu'on les poses alors ? Dans tes fesses ?

Je me retiens de rire . Il y a une bonne ambiance malgré tout . Les musiques sont merdiques mais bon … C'est la fête du cheval ! Ça se comprends !

Au loin , je vois Cato discuter avec des gens qui me sont inconnus . Je plante là Johanna et Finnick et me dirige vers lui . Nous n'avons pas pu finir notre discussion de toute la semaine . Il me voit arriver et accourt vers moi , je me stoppe et il commence à parler sans que j'ai pu dire un mot :

-Je sais que j'ai eu l'air d'un con ,un triple idiot la dernière fois . dit-il . Je suis désolé d'avoir dit ça .

-T'es désolé pour beaucoup de choses non ? je demande tout à coup irritée .

-Je t'ai juste dit ce que je pensais … Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises d'autre ?

-Ce que tu ressens ! Ce serait parfait !

J'ai dit ça sans attendre de réponses . Je me dirige vers le bar , prends un verre de whisky . J'ai pas l'intention de me bourrer ou quoi que ce soit mais j'en ai besoins …

-Tu te sens bien ? me demande Katniss en venant près de moi et en prenant un verre

-Oui pourquoi ? Peut-être parce qu'en ce moment , j'ai juste une envie de me fâcher avec tout le monde ? Non ça vas très bien , je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me demande ça !

-Tu t'es encore prise la tête avec Cato c'est ça ? me demande-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel . Vous êtes compliqués . Pourquoi ne pas vous dire « je t'aime » ? Comme ça , sans complications ?

-Je n'en sais absolument rien . Et sinon ? Avec Prim ? je demande en essayant de changer de sujet

-Oh ! Ne m'en parle pas ! C'est toujours la même chose . Cette peste l'a dit à sa mère et je me suis encore fait engueulée ! Par mon père en plus de ça !

-Ah ouais , carrément !

-Mais oui ! Je pensais qu'il allait être compréhensif , lui .

-Et tu lui as dit quoi ?

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ? me dit-elle et j'hoche la tête . « Tu défens la femme qui t'a trompée ? La fille qui n'est pas la tienne ?Je ne te pensais pas comme ça , tu me déçois ! » Et ensuite je me suis cassée et je suis allée chez Peeta pour la nuit .

-J'imagine que sa mère ne le sait pas … je souris

-Non évidemment .

Je rigole et finit mon verre d'une traite .

-Tu devrais y aller mollo chérie . me conseille Finnick en se servant lui-même un verre

Je pose le verre sur la table (pour faire chier Cashmere) et danse avec mes amies sur "Feel so Close". Il pas plus tard de minuit quand je décide de me rendre dehors .

-Je vais prendre l'air . je dis aux filles

* * *

><p><strong><em>(NDA : Cette partie je l'ai écrite en écoutant E.T de Katy Perry)<em>**

* * *

><p>Elles continuent de danser pendant que moi , je vais dehors . Il y a du monde à la fête quand même ! Le jardin est rempli , il y a des gens dans la piscine , des gens sur le pelouse , et des gens complètement pétés près du BBQ . Je m'assois près de la piscine et mets mes pieds dans l'eau . Je regarde les gens qui pataugent dedans . Tous plus cons les uns que les autres ! A moitiés à poil , juste en sous-vêtements . C'est intimidant …<p>

Un verre de whisky apparaît devant mes yeux . Je me retourne et tombe sur Marvel .

-Merci . je dis en prenant le verre

-T'es triste . me dit-il

-C'est une question ?

-Pas vraiment . Je te connais , Clove . Je sais que tu es triste … dit-il en s'asseyant près de moi

Je soupire . Ça se voit tant que ça ? J'essaye un sourire pour lui prouver qu'il a tort , mais il me lance un regard qui veut dire : « Arrête Clove , t'es pas crédible ! » . Je soupire de nouveau .

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Marvel ? J'ai pas envie de te parler . Ni à toi , ni à qui que ce soit !

-Oula ! Si tu es en colère contre Cato , ne te venge pas sur moi . Ni sur les autres d'ailleurs ! Réglez ça entre vous .

Il se lève et repars aussi vite qu'il est apparut . Je me retourne mais à ce moment-là , il revient et je me relève , mes talons en main et mon verre dans l'autre .

-J'avais besoins de réconfort . Mais il faut toujours que le monde tourne autour de toi ! dit-il en colère

-Qu'est-ce que t'as Marvel ? Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a parlé !

-Ce que j'ai ? Ce que j'ai c'est que je suis tombé amoureux de la mauvaise personne tu vois ?

Une seconde là ! De qui il est tombé amoureux ? De moi ? On se calme , je ne l'aime pas moi ! Pas comme ça en tout cas !

-Si tu aurais été plus attentive ces temps-ci , tu aurais deviné . Mais , tu ne fais attention qu'à toi de toute manière …

-Je n'ai toujours pas compris . j'avoue

-Tu me soûle …

Il s'en vas . Comme ça . Sans m'avoir éclairée sur ce qu'il m'a avoué . Je n'ai pas compris un traître mot de ce qu'il vient de me dire . Je suis un peu paumée … _Oh , mais c'est pas nouveau ça !_ Je t'avais pas demandé de la fermer , toi ? _Si , mais que crois-tu ? Que je vais t'écouter ? Tu rêves ma belle ._Ma belle ? Je te signale que tu es moi , donc t'es en train de te faire un compliment en quelque sortes … _Exactement , tu piges vite dis donc !_ Bah non au contraire , je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'a voulu dire Marvel …

Je suis tirée de mes pensées par un gars en caleçon qui s'approche de moi . Il se plante devant moi , mouillé .

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux débile ? je demande

-Tu veux un verre ?

-Dans tes rêves connard ! je dis . Et j'en ait déjà un .

Je rentre de nouveau dans la maison . Je remets mes talons hauts et vais dans la cuisine , pour prendre des glaçons . Et sur qui je tombe ? Le cheval … Quoi de mieux pour pourrir encore plus la soirée .

-Clove… J'espérais te trouver . Mais tu vois , il y a tellement de monde ici . Plus qu'à ta fête !

-Tu sais quoi ? J'ai eu une dure soirée , j'ai pas besoins de toi pour me faire tomber …

-Ah oui c'est vrai ! J'ai surpris une conversation tout à l'heure … Mon petit doigt me dit qu'entre toi et Cato … C'est pas rien !

-Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? je demande méfiante . Et de qui ?

-Des oiseaux qui passaient par là … me dit-elle vaguement

_'Des oiseaux qui passaient par là'_ … Gnagnagna … Va te faire voir ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'empêche de la frapper , là , maintenant …

-Mais tu ne sais pas une chose … Il m'aime . Beaucoup .

-Tu dis n'importe quoi pour me déstabiliser . je réplique

-Ah bon ? Et ce baiser alors ? Oh … Il est si craquant . soupire-t-elle

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris , mais je lui ai renversé le verre de Whisky sur la tronche . La musique s'est arrêtée , tous les gens se sont tournés vers nous et j'ai pris un autre verre pour le lancer sur sa robe (une robe de chez Valentino en plus de ça , dommage) . Il y a un silence de plomb et elle me regarde , la bouche grande ouverte . Son mascara a coulé …

-Désolé , ta robe était trop moche . Fallait que je l'arrange un peu .

Sur ce , je sors hors de la maison de Cashmere . Elle m'énerve à un point ! Je fouille dans mon sac , en cherchant les clés de ma voiture . Je ne les trouves pas . Et tout en avançant et en cherchant dans mon sac , je dépasse des camés qui vont trop lentement . En les dépassant , je me cogne sur quelqu'un . Je ne relève pas la tête.

-Désolé .

-T'es désolé pour beaucoup de choses non ?

J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part je crois … Je relève la tête . C'est Cato , j'aurais dû le parier … Je veux le dépasser aussi mais il me bloque le passage .

-Ça fait deux fois que tu me rentre dedans . dit-il

-C'est toi qui aurait dû faire attention ! je réplique en colère

-Tu voulais que je te dises ce que je ressente … commence-t-il mais je le coupe

-Laisse-moi passer .

-Non , parce que je te dois bien ça ! Je te dois la vérité ! il me retiens par les bras

-Si c'est pour me dire que tu préfères Cashmere , tu devrais me laisser passer .

-Cashmere ? me demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils . Je ne comprends pas .

-Oh , s'il te plaît . Ne joue pas à ça avec moi … Je déteste qu'on se foute de ma gueule !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi , mais je sens que c'est déjà fait . Qu'on s'est déjà foutu de ma gueule … Sal cheval ! Tant mieux , si elle m'a menti ! Comme ça , je n'aurais pas de remords pour la robe . _Chose qui n'arrivera pas de toute manière …_ Tout à coup , Cato se met à rire .

-Tu crois vraiment qu'entre moi et Cashmere … C'est pas vrai ! dit-il en rigolant encore plus

J'en ai assez . J'en a eu ma dose . Je l'écarte pour passer . Je me dépêche de chercher ma voiture mais elle est aussi introuvable que mes clés … Cato m'a rattrapée . Il pose ses mains sur mes épaules . Il est plus sérieux tout à coup !

-Ecoute-moi , c'est tout ce que je te demande .

Je frissonne . Il retire sa veste en cuir et me la mets sur les épaules . Mais ce n'est pas parce que j'ai froid idiot ! C'est parce que tu m'a touchée !

-Clove …

-Ça commence bien . je le coupe de nouveau en levant les yeux au ciel et il me regarde , désespéré

-Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ce que je ressent .

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

-Tu vas me laisser finir oui ? dit-il en fermant les yeux

-Je sais pas . Je devrais ?

-Oui , tu devrais ! il est en colère cette fois . Tu crois vraiment que c'est facile ? Je pense pas ! Tu n'arrêtes pas d'être vulgaire avec tout ce qui bouge ! Tu es méchante et sournoise ! dit-il en criant . Mais malgré tout … Je t'aime ! dit-il en criant

Mon cœur bat très fort . J'ai le souffle coupé . Personne , non , personne dans ma vie ne m'a dit qu'il m'aimait . Et que ce soit réciproque . Je ne sais pas quoi dire . Ni s'il attend une réponse . Il repose ses mains sur mes épaules et baisse un peu le ton en me disant :

-Je te trouve hyper intelligente . Tu es magnifique , en colère comme joyeuse . Tu as des sentiments même si tu ne le montre pas à tout le monde . J'ai des sentiments pour toi , Clove . Des sentiments incontrôlables .

Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire . Ni si je dois l'embrasser . Il attend que je lui dises que je l'aime aussi . Mais , est-ce que je l'aime aussi ? Je ne sais pas … Je ne sais pas pour une fois , quoi faire , quoi dire . Je suis à court de mots .

-Je t'ai avoué mes sentiments … A toi ,Clove .

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire . je lui avoue

-Dis ce qui te passe par la tête , ce que tu ressens . Sans gêne , sans scrupule . Tout ! Absolument tout !

Je prends une grande goulée d'air et me jette à l'eau :

-A chaque fois que tu me touche , j'ai des frissons . A chaque fois que tu es près de moi , mon cœur bats très fort . Quand mon regard se pose sur toi , ma tête tourne dangereusement . Même si je suis en colère contre toi , même si je suis triste à cause de toi . Mais …

-Mais ? me demande-t-il en retirant ses mains de mes épaules

-Je n'en suis pas sûre . Je suis perdue … Il faut que je réfléchisse . Un jour tu me dis que tu ne veux pas de petite-amie , et l'autre ,que tu m'aimes ! Je ne sais plus quoi penser . Il faut que je fasse le tri .

-D'accord . J'ai compris … Je te laisse le temps de réfléchir, c'est ce que tu me demande c'est ça ?

-En quelques sortes , oui .

Il tourne les talons et je le regarde monter dans sa voiture . Il passe à côté de moi avec sa voiture .Je resserre sa veste en cuir sur moi …

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aloooooooors ? Comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ? Je sais que je leur complique la vie , mais , j'aime bien jouer avec leurs nerfs ! ^^ Et surtout , j'espère qu'il vous à plut ... A + <em>**


	12. Chapter 12

_Cher journal , _

_Je ne sais plus quoi penser . Je lui ait demandé de m'accorder du temps , de me laisser réfléchir . Et je sais qu'il attends ma réponse . Depuis une semaine …_

_Je sais , je suis cruelle . Peut-être qu'il a fini par se faire une raison et il pense sûrement que je ne partage pas ses sentiments ! Le problème (parce qu'il y en a toujours un) c'est que je ne sais pas si je ressens des choses ! Je n'en sais absolument rien … Je n'ai jamais aimé personne , à part mes amis , ma famille (et encore…) . Là , c'est tout à fait différent . C'est de l'amour pour une personne que tu ne connais pas. C'est différent que d'aimer tes amis . _

_On dit que l'amour fait souffrir , que ça fait mal . Je ne sais pas si je le supporterais . L'amour est impossible quand la personne ne t'aime pas , mais moi je l'aime . Et il m'aime … _

_« Tomber amoureuse est comme fermer les yeux et traverser l'autoroute »_

_Du coup , j'hésite …_

* * *

><p>-Hey , salut tout le monde ! je dis en m'asseyant à côté de Finnick, en maths<p>

-Je suis … Tout seul . me dit-il en fronçant les sourcils

-Ah. Pas grave ! je dis en haussant les épaules . Marvel est toujours en colère contre moi ?

-Je pense que oui . En même temps , tu l'as bien cherché !

-Je sais que je ne l'ai pas toujours écouté ces temps-ci , mais j'avais la tête ailleurs !

-Je comprends parfaitement ! C'est pour ça que tu dois t'excuser !

-Tu sais très bien que je suis nulle en excuses … je marmonne

-Je sais aussi que tu as des comptes à rendre à quelqu'un … me dit-il d'un ton mielleux en me désignant Cato qui vient d'arriver en classe

-Comment tu sais ça , toi ? je demande surprise

-Katniss me l'a dit .

J'aurais dut m'en douter qu'elle allait le raconter à tout le monde ! Quand je dis : « Mais ne le dis à personne , c'est un secret » pour elle , c'est faire exactement le contraire .

-Eh oui , ta meilleure amie ne sais pas tenir sa langue ! dit-il en me souriant. N'empêche que je l'ai aussi un peu forcée …dit-il en devenant sérieux

-Bonjour tout le monde ! On se tait ! dit Haymitch

Après ce cours , nous nous rendons au réfectoire pour manger . Je m'attendais à ce que Marvel ne vienne pas mais , il est là , assis à sa place , nous attendant .

-Salut Marvel . je dis en m'asseyant

Il ne me dit pas salut mais il le dit à Finnick . Je ne le comprends pas . J'ai le droit d'avoir mes problèmes non ? Il est devenu chiant là , tout de suite ! Les autres arrivent à leur tour et nous parlons de l'année qui s'annonce prometteuse . Quand ils disent ça , ils me regardent .

-Quoi ? je fait

-Oh , mais rien chérie ! A part que c'est de toi qu'on parle … dit Finnick

Je vois Marvel lever les yeux au ciel et je me retiens à grande peine de ne pas lui cracher au visage ce que je pense .

A la fin du repas , il me prends à part et les autres nous laissent parler tranquilles .

-Clove , je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte des choses qui se passent autour de toi sans que ça ne te concerne vraiment.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es en colère contre moi , mais je m'excuse quand même . Je suis désolé . je lui dis

-Je pense que tu n'en crois pas un mot .

-Pourquoi tu penses ça de moi ?

-Parce que toutes les années que j'ai passé avec toi , m'ont appris à ne jamais te croire sur parole . Sauf … Sauf si on a quelque chose à t'offrir en retour . Et je n'ai rien à t'offrir en retour , alors tu le dis pour la forme , pour faire bonne impression .

-J'ai changé depuis le début de l'année …

-Ah oui ?! Vraiment ? Et ce plan contre Cashmere ? C'est changer pour toi ?

-Je ne le continue plus mon plan . J'ai autre choses à faire moi …

-Et ben c'est justement ça le problème . Tu ne penses qu'à toi . Et à ta petite et misérable vie !

J'ai un choc quand il me dit ça . Une gifle , un coup de couteau en plein cœur . Ça fait mal , surtout quand c'est ton ami qui te dis ça .

-Tu me déçois , Clove . me dit-il avant de tourner les talons

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me racheter ? je demande avant qu'il ne disparaisse

-Tu ne peux pas changer ça . A moins que tu en aies envie …

-Mais j'ai envie de me racheter !

Trop tard , il est déjà loin . Je me sens coupable . Je ne sais pas pourquoi , mais je sens que je n'ai pas été une très bonne amie depuis le début de l'année …

Je rejoins les autres près du mur . Ils sont en train de parler .

-Il est où Marvel ? Je pensais que vous allez venir ensemble . dit Johanna

-Bah… Disons qu'il ne veut plus me parler … je dis en m'allongeant sur l'herbe .

-Ah oui c'est vrai … marmonne Katniss

-Quoi ? De qui il est amoureux ? je demande vivement

-Je pense que c'est à lui que tu dois demander ça , Clove . dit gentiment Peeta. Mais sinon , on avait déjà entamé la conversation … dit-il en se tournant vers Finnick qui fait la moue

-Je pensais que vous alliez oublier avec Clove qui est arrivée ! réplique ce dernier

-Lui et Annie se sont vus hier . me chuchote Johanna à l'oreille

-C'est vrai ? je demande à Finnick

Il ne réponds pas mais il sourit . A mon avis ça a dû être épic comme rendez-vous … Annie la cheerleader et le mec le plus vu de tout le lycée ! Ils vont bien ensemble en vrai … En vrai de vrai .

A la fin des cours , quand je rentre dans ma voiture , je suis épuisée . Par Marvel , par Cashmere , par moi … Oui par moi ! Je suis incapable de répondre à une question ! Une simple question qui pourrait changer ma vie ! Une seule … Et j'en suis incapable …

Je suis dans la cuisine , en train de faire mes devoirs quand je reçois un message . C'est un contact anonyme . « Retrouve-moi devant la bibliothèque municipale . Ce soir à 19h. T'en fait pas , ce n'est pas un kidnappeur » Je ne sais pas si je dois y répondre … Et si je dois y aller surtout ! J'appelle Katniss , elle , elle saura quoi faire .

-Clove ? Tout va bien ? me demande-t-elle

-Oui . Non . Oui ! Mais je voulais te demander un truc …

-Eh ben , vas y . Je t'écoute .

-J'ai reçu un message . je l'entends pouffer de rire . Mais je ne sais pas de qui c'est .

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il dit ce message ? me demande-t-elle plus sérieuse

-Je dois me rendre à la bibliothèque ce soir . Est-ce que je dois y aller ?

-Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? C'est à toi de voir !

-Mais tu es ma meilleure amie et j'ai besoins de toi …

-A mon avis , tu devrais t'y rendre . Qui c'est , peut-être que c'est Marvel et qu'il veut s'excuser !

-Non , c'est pas lui . C'est moi qui dois m'excuser …

-Bon ,je dois te laisser . Mon chat a mangé mon devoirs de maths , il faut que je le recommence . Salut !

-Mais t'a pas de chat …

Trop tard, elle a raccroché . Je me lève et regarde l'heure : 18h30 . Je monte dans ma chambre me changer et prends un jean et un t-shirt simple . Je monte dans ma voiture et me rends à la bibliothèque . C'est vraiment une bonne idée ?

Il n'y a personne , en plus la biblio est fermée . Je me demande toujours qui est derrière tout ça … En plus , il est 19h passé ! Je décide de m'en aller . Je suis près de ma voiture quand une main se pose sur mon épaule . Je sursaute et me retourne brusquement .

-Salut !

Petite devinette : Il est blond , mesure 1,88 m et attend que je lui réponde à sa demande depuis une semaine . T'a trouvé ?

-Salut … je réponds timidement

-J'ai pas le droit de faire ça …Mais je prends le risque .

-De quoi ?

J'ai pas le temps de rajouter autre chose que ses lèvres se plaquent sur les miennes . Je ressens quelque chose … Comment on appelle ça déjà ? Des fourmis ? Non , c'est pas joli ça , les fourmis . Ah je sais ! Des papillons … J'ai des papillons dans le ventre. Est-ce que c'est lui qui m'a envoyé ce message ? Je décide de ne pas y prêter attention et de profiter du moment . Mais il se sépare . J'ai envie de dire : Déjà ? Mais je me retiens … Il tourne les talons . Quoi c'est quoi son délire là ?

-Tu m'as demandé de venir juste pour ça ? je demande et il s'arrête

-C'était peut-être quelque chose qui te pousseras à me répondre .

Je ne trouve rien à dire . Il a raison . Mais je ne me suis pas encore décidée ! Il n'attends visiblement pas que je lui réponde tout de suite . Parce qu'il s'en vas . J'ai envie de le rattraper … Mais est-ce que j'ai le droit ? O_h mais on s'en fout ! Cours ! Rattrape-le !_ Cette fois ce n'est pas ma conscience qui a parlé mais mon cœur . Alors je suis mon cœur et cours vers lui .

-Cato ! je dis en arrivant derrière lui

-Oui ? il se retourne et me regarde surpris

-Tu m'as demandé de te dire ce que je ressens et je te l'ai dit . Je t'avais demandé de m'accorder du temps et tu m'en a accordé . je le regarde dans les yeux . Et d'ailleurs , j'ai oublié pourquoi je devais réfléchir ! Parce que je m'en fou ! Je m'en fou de prendre mon temps ! C'est ma dernière année au lycée j'ai envie de tout tenter ! C'est ça , l'âge fou ? je dis ça à toute vitesse , tellement qu'il doit poser ses mains sur mes épaules pour me faire ralentir .

-Et alors … Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire à la fin ? me demande-t-il

Je prends une grande inspiration . Ce que je vais dire et bien évidement , le seul truc vrai depuis toute l'année . Une chose qui vient du cœur …

-Je t'aime Cato … je chuchote

Il a les yeux qui brillent et il me sourit . Je suis obligée de sourire même si je n'en ai pas envie . Quand il te sourit , il faut que tu sourit . C'est la loi !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bon , ce chapitre n'est pas spécialement le plus réussi mais c'est la base de l'histoire en fait . Bah oui , Clove lui dit qu'elle l'aime et Cato lui avait déjà dit .Alors maintenant , ils sortent ensemble . Mais ne vous attendez pas à de la guimauve ! J'adore les complications... <strong>_

_**Sur ce , à bientôt pour le chapitre 13 !**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Coucou ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Ce chapitre est un peu spécial : il y a des phrases, des répliques de Vampire Diaries dedans . Je les trouvais parfaites pour mon histoire donc à partir de maintenant il y en aura et c'est à vous de les trouver si vous connaissez cette saga/série et si vous en avez l'envie bien sûr !_**

**_Assez blablaté, passons au chapitre !_**

* * *

><p><em>Cher journal,<em>

_« Un véritable ami est quelqu'un qui te soutiendras même si cela fait mal à son propre intérêt. Il donne tout sans rien attendre en retour. »_

_Je ne comprends toujours pas le comportement de Marvel . Je n'ai rien fait en fait ! C'est mon comportement de tous les jours que j'avais ! Non, sérieux, parfois faudrait qu'il se calme celui-là …_

Je suis dans mon jardin, au bord de la piscine, en train d'écrire dans mon journal quand mon téléphone vibre . Je réponds sans regarder qui m'appelle :

-Allô ?

-Salut Clove ! me dit Katniss . Alors comme ça tu …

-Ne dis rien, je sais c'est quoi la suite : « Alors comme ça tu sors avec _yeux bleus_ et tu ne me l'a pas dit » . Ça va, je connais le refrain !

-Mais non pas du tout ! me dit-elle faussement, parce que je l'ai découverte. Je voulais seulement savoir pourquoi tu ne m'en avais pas parlé !

-Et c'est qui qui te l'a dit ? je demande curieuse

-Je l'ai découvert . J'te rappelle que moi aussi j'ai des sources intéressantes !

Le lendemain matin, je vais au lycée accompagnée de Cato . Il se gare à côté de la voiture de Peeta . Katniss me sourit de toutes ses dents, excitée tout autant que moi à l'idée que je sois la « petite-copine » de Cato .

On descend de la voiture sans dire un mot et je vais direct voir mes amis . J'espère que Cato est venu avec moi ! Mais il me dit :

-J'ai un truc à rendre au proviseur . A toute !

Je suis un peu déçue mais je lui dis à tout à l'heure et Peeta se tourne vers moi . En souriant lui aussi .

-Eh bah ça alors ! dit-il mais je fais semblant de ne pas l'entendre

-Ça te dirait qu'on aille au parc cet aprèm ? je demande à Katniss

-Mais non ! s'écrie Peeta . Elle ne devait pas sortir une semaine ! C'était un gage !

-_Arrête, je l'emmène pas à Disneyland, on va dans le parc devant._ je déclare

-_Serais-je entré dans un monde parallèle où Clove est drôle?_ rigole-t-il

Il finit par capituler quand même, parce que personne ne résiste à la puissante Clove Kentwell et les autres arrivent enfin . Sauf Marvel …

-Où est Sanford ? je demande

-Régler un truc . T'en fait pas chérie, il vas te pardonner . annonce Finnick . Si tu t'excuse aussi !

-Mais je me suis excusée ! Il veut quoi ? Que je pose un genou au sol et lui demande grâce ?

-P'têt bien ! rigole Johanna

Je lui tire la langue et on entre en cours. Les filles et moi au gymnase pour l'entraînement des pom-pom girls .On se change dans les vestiaires où je vois Cashmere me lancer un regard noir .Je lui sourit .C'est vrai, j'ai bousillé sa robe l'autre jour ! Je souris d'avantage et me retiens de rire en me remémorant sa tête .

-T'a fini de rire sans nous ? me demande Johanna

Je me lève et on vas dehors où les gars de l'équipe de foot sont en train de s'entraîner eux aussi . Intéressant, Cato en fait partie lui ! Je lui fais un petit coucou de la main avant de commencer l'échauffement avec les autres filles de l'équipe . Je sens son regard sur moi pendant toute l'heure . Cashmere aussi a remarqué que lui et moi nous jetons des regards en coin … Du coup, elle fait exprès de se pavaner . Connasse !

-Elle ne peut pas détourner le regard elle ? je demande à Katniss et Johanna

-Tu es au courant qu'elle t'entend ? me demande Johanna à son tour

-Tu es au courant que je m'en moque ?

Après l'entraînement, nous allons manger . Parce que oui, il faut bien bouffer un truc ! Je me suis changée, je suis habillée avec un chemisier bleu nuit et un jean noir . On retrouve les garçons à notre table, en train de manger sans nous .

-Vous ne connaissez pas le mot « attendre » ? je demande en m'asseyant

-En même temps si vous ne vous bougez pas après l'entraînement … Nous on serait morts de faim ! rétorque Finnick

-Comme tu l'a si bien dit, après l'entraînement on est fatiguées alors on prend le temps qu'on veut ! dit à son tour Johanna

-Tu n'a rien dit depuis 2h Katniss . je fais remarquer . Ça va ?

-Je me demandais juste pourquoi Cato n'est pas là … me dit-elle vaguement

-Logiquement il devait arriver . Mais …

-On aurait pu l'attendre tu sais ? déclare Johanna

-J'ai comme l'impression que ton copain ne nous apprécie pas vraiment … avoue Peeta

-Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que vous avez raison ?

-Peut-être le fait qu'il nous fuit dès que tu es avec nous ! Je sais pas sinon … dit Katniss

-C'est pas de ma faute ça … je dis en me levant pour aller chercher mon déjeuner. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour le faire changer d'avis ?

-T'as qu'à l'inviter demain, chez toi , sans lui dire que nous aussi on sera là . propose Johanna

-Et pourquoi je vous inviterais? je demande un sourire aux lèvres

-On est tes amis, ça suffit amplement . rigole Finnick. Et en même temps… Invite Marvel aussi ! Tes excuses seront les bienvenues ! dit-t-il. J'en ai assez de me partager entre vous deux .

-Moi aussi ! avoue Peeta

Je soupire et leur dit d'accord. Pour demain, pour Marvel … Je vais chercher mon repas avec Johanna et Katniss quand nous tombons sur Cashmere et sa bande de cons , Glimmer et Gloss . Qu'est-ce qu'elle est bête Glimmer, elle porte les mêmes habits que Cashmere . Tant mieux si Gloss est un mec, sinon on aurait une bande de clones ici !

-_C'était une robe de créateur , je te préviens tu me le rembourseras_ ! me dit-elle

-Pff … Dans tes rêves ! Et pousse toi, tu m'empêche d'accéder aux plateaux !

-Oh, désolé . Voilà votre majesté .

Elle s'écarte et me laisse passer .Je prends mon plateau . Je fronce les sourcils, normalement elle serait restée devant pour m'empêcher de prendre mon plateau … Il y a un truc qui tourne pas rond … Je pose le plateau sur les barres de fer et me tourne vers elle, toujours la même expression sur le visage .

-Il y a un truc dont je devrais être au courant ? je lui demande

-A part le fait que j'ai un plan pour t'anéantir , je vois pas !

-C'est bête tu viens de m'avouer ton plan ! Salut le cheval ! je me retourne pour prendre de la salade quand elle m'attrape par le bras

-Ne fait pas la maligne, je sais très bien ce que j'ai à faire . Donc … Je prépare l'Enfer !

-C'est à toi que je retourne ça ! Ne joue pas à la plus maligne parce que t'es loin derrière !

Elle me sourit et tourne les talons . Je trouve ça très bizarre qu'elle m'a avoué ce qu'elle allait faire. A moins que ce ne sois une diversion … Je fixe le vide en fronçant les sourcils , je n'ai pas bougé d'un poil, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passe dans son cerveau de blonde pailletée . Je souris comme une idiote .

-Clove sourit, alertons les médias ! s'exclame Katniss . Tu vas faire quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment … j'avoue

-_Tu n'es pas supposé avoir la connaissance universelle ?_ me demande Johanna

-_Je suis une fille . Pas Dieu !_ je réplique en prenant mon repas

On se rassois à notre table où les garçons ont presque fini .

-Mais vous êtes devenues des mamies ? Ça fait 10 minutes que vous êtes là-bas ! dit Finnick

Après le déjeuner, je croise Marvel dans le couloir . Je cours vers lui et marche près de lui . Il fait semblant de m'ignorer jusqu'à arriver devant le CDI . Je me demande ce qu'il cherche là …

-Si tu as un truc à dire, dis-le maintenant ! me dit-il

-Je suis désolée .

-De … ? m'incite-t-il

-De… je commence en fronçant les sourcils . De ne pas t'avoir écouté, de ne pas avoir été là quand tu avais besoins de moi et de … Je ne connais plus la suite !

-C'est pas grave, viens là … il me prend dans ses bras mais je reste droite comme un i

-C'est tout ? je demande un peu surprise

-Oui, c'est dur de te faire la tête .

Je souris et il me relâche . On est réconciliés, tant mieux ! Je l'invite demain chez moi et il me promet qu'il sera là . Je suis contente … Un poids en moins sur mes épaules ! Il reste encore Cashmere … Mais attendez ! Il ne m'a pas dit de qui il était amoureux !

A la fin de la journée , je n'ai toujours pas trouvé ce que mijote Cashmere ! Je commence à paniquer sérieusement en pensant au pire parce que dès qu'elle a un truc derrière la tête ça ne peut qu'être mal ! Très mal ! Mais ce n'est pas comme si moi, je n'étais pas comme elle !


	14. Chapter 14

**_Père de Clove : Matthew Davis (même s'il n'a que 36 ans, on s'en fou on va dire qu'il seras plus vieux dans l'histoire !) _****_J_**

**_Salut tout le monde ! Alors me revoilà (1 jour plus tard c'est pas grand-chose) avec un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout flamme ! Il y a toujours des expressions des personnages de Vampire Diaries si vous les cherchez encore … Sauf que là je les aie mises en lettres italiques pour que vous les retrouviez plus facilement vu que parfois je les modifie pour que ça le fasse avec mon histoire (_****_ex _****_: Stefan sourit, alertons les médias). A moins que je ne sois pas au courant, il n'y a pas de Stefan dans ma fanfic … Donc voilà , j'ai remplacé Stefan avec Clove et ça le fait amplement !_**

**_Bon, je vous laisse lire parce que là, je m'égare …_**

Avec Katniss nous sommes dans le parc devant le lycée. On est en train de faire nos devoirs d'histoire, espagnol, anglais et toutes les autres matières où nous avons des devoirs . Ça à l'air ridicule de faire nos devoirs, dans le parc, mais je voulais passer du temps avec ma meilleure amie . Le seul truc qui cloche, c'est qu'elle ne dit pas un mot ! Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Katniss … C'est toujours elle qui entame la conversation d'habitude . Elle s'est peut-être fait enlevée par des extraterrestres et ils ont remplacé son cerveau avec celui d'un poisson rouge … Hmm , non ! Avec celui d'un chameau !

-_Pourquoi tu fais la tête de quelqu'un qui vient d'abattre un panda ?_ je lui demande

-Ma mère m'a invitée chez elle pour dîner avec eux. Mais je n'en ai pas l'envie, mais alors là pas du tout !

-J'comprends . Mais ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas parlé avec ta mère !

-Ça fait ce matin… marmonne-t-elle

-Ah, ok ! je ne sais pas quoi dire ,en fait.

-_Je crois que je pourrais nommer les millions d'autres gens avec lesquels j'aurais préféré partager le dîner de ce soir…_ bougonne-t-elle . Genre la mère de Peeta ! Ou, ou le mec dans Xfactor , Simon Cowell .

-Là tu exagère ! j'essaye de la faire rire mais c'est peine perdue. Simon Cowell est plus cruel que la mère de Peeta .

Elle sourit un peu avant de se remettre au travail . Elle relève sa tête rapidement et me sourit . Elle a un truc derrière la tête c'est sûr … J'ai changé d'avis, son cerveau a été remplacé avec celui de Finnick. Ce qui est sûrement plus grave que le poisson ou le chameau …

-Et si jamais je manquais le dîner parce que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer avec toi ?! me dit-elle en sautillant sur place

-_C'est le truc le plus pathétique qui soit jamais sorti de ta bouche . Et pourtant , t'en a dit des conneries !_ je réplique . Remet-toi au travail et abandonne cette idée ridicule .

Elle boude et me fait ses yeux de Chat Potté . Je ne peux pas refuser . Elle fait trop pitié aussi !

-Bon , à quelle heure est ce dîner ? je demande et elle me sourit

-Vers 19h je dois être chez eux .

-Quoi ? Mais c'est trop tard ! Il n'est que 17h et je dois rentrer chez moi .

Elle range ses affaires et moi aussi . A la sortie du parc je lui souhaite bonne chance et on se sépare. Je vais à droite et elle à gauche . La pauvre … Quand je rentre chez moi, j'ai la surprise d'y trouver mon père . Je souris et cours le prendre dans mes bras . C'est le seul qui m'aime vraiment ici , dans cette famille . Il me prend dans ses bras et me fait un bisou sur le front.

-Tu restes cette fois ? je lui demande

-Non, ma puce. Je dois retourner à Paris demain matin . Je ne suis là que ce soir .

-Oh. Alors on va en profiter !

-Je vais faire ta pizza préférée et on la mangeras devant la télé .

Je rigole parce que c'est ce qu'il me disait quand j'étais petite . Je lui fait un bisou sur la joue et monte dans ma chambre ranger mes livres et mes cahiers et me changer . Je m'habille avec un short et un débardeur . Il fait chaud ! Très chaud ! Mon père est en train de faire la pâte pizza . Je décide de l'aider en ouvrant la boîte de sauce tomate. C'est tout ce que je fais ! Je m'assois sur une chaise et le regarde faire .

-Alors, qu'as-tu fais de nouveau depuis le début de l'année ? me demande-t-il

-Une fête incroyable ! je dis en souriant

-A part ça … soupire-t-il

-Euh… J'ai fait … De nouvelles rencontres !

Est-ce que je dois parler de mon nouveau copain avec mon père ? C'est plutôt le rôle d'une mère ça . Mais comme elle n'est jamais là … Si je le dis à mon père, il vas commencer par me parler de ce qui pourrait se passer , et blabla et blabla… Et j'en n'en ai pas envie ! Mais c'est mon père et je dois le lui dire.

-Quelles genres de rencontres ? me demande-t-il en étalant la pâte

-J'ai un nouveau petit-copain . j'annonce et il hausse les sourcils

-C'est vrai ? Il s'appelle comment ? Il est gentil ? Tu l'aimes bien ?

Et voilà ! Le père protecteur qui n'est pas là quand il le faut ! C'est drôle non ?

-Il s'appelle Cato Hadley . je dis tout simplement sans répondre à ses autres questions

Il commence à me prévenir de choses et d'autres , à me parler de garçons … J'avais pas envie de parler garçons avec un garçon ! En plus de ça c'est mon père . Je n'écoute pas mais fixe le soleil qui commence à se coucher dehors .

-_Tu m'écoute _Clove_ ?_ me demande-t-il au bout d'un certain temps

-_Oui , oui je t'écoute . Mais je ne t'entends pas !_ je finis en souriant

Il rigole et sors la pizza du four. Ah oui, il a vraiment bavardé cette fois ! Il en coupe deux part et on mange devant la télé , lui avec une bière, moi avec du jus de pomme . Pendant qu'il est aux toilettes, je bois un peu de sa bière . Il le sait, toute façon, que je bois lors des fêtes.

Le lendemain matin, je me lève de bonne heure pour lui dire au revoir . Je le surprends avec maman. Ils parlent alors j'attends . Il m'aperçois et ils s'arrêtent de parler . J'aurais dût tendre l'oreille pour savoir de quoi ils parlaient ! J'en suis quasiment sûre qu'ils parlaient de moi ! Je dis au revoir à mon père et ma mère part en même temps que lui . Elle travaille ce samedi …

Quelqu'un toque alors que je m'apprêtait à monter dans ma chambre . Je regarde l'heure, il est tôt ! J'ouvre et tombe sur Johanna et Katniss . Katniss fait la tronche , je sais pourquoi , parce qu'elle a du dîner avec sa mère et Prim !

-J'ai vu ton père dans la rue , il est revenu ? me demande Johanna

-Mais non banane ! Il avait une valise ! T'as cru que Clove l'a mis à la porte ? s'écrie Katniss

-Il est resté qu'une soirée . je dis. C'est pas un peu tôt pour venir chez moi ?

-On s'est dit que t'allais nous attendre trois heures , excitée à l'idée de présenter ton copain à tes amies du coup, on est venues plus tôt ! dit Johanna

-L'écoute pas, on est venues parce que NOUS étions excitée . dit Katniss

-T'es de mauvaise humeur toi ! remarque Johanna

Elles entrent et je monte me changer . Je suis toujours en pyjama ! Je mets un débardeur avec un crâne mexicain dessus et un short gris . Je redescend en courant et m'assois près de mes amies dans le jardin . Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un d'autre sonne .

-Eh mais vous avez mangé du piment ce matin ? Qu'est-ce qui vous prends de venir si tôt ? Il n'est que 10h ! je dis en me dirigeant vers la porte

-Content de te voir aussi , chérie ! me dit Finnick en entrant sans que je l'aie invité

-J't'en prie, entre . je dis au vide

Je retourne près de la piscine et je sors des feuilles de papier . On joue au baccalauréat en attendant Peeta, Marvel et Cato .

Une heure plus tard, Peeta et Marvel arrivent . Il ne manque plus que Cato . Peeta me dit de le prévenir qu'on est là, comme ça, il saura à quoi s'attendre . Je cherche son numéro dans mes contacts et l'appelle et mets sur haut parleur .

-Salut ! Il y a mes amis qui sont là, ils se sont dit que tu voudrais les rencontrer ! je dis le plus joyeusement possible

-Ah. Ok ! Moi aussi de toute manière , donc maintenant ou demain, c'est pareil ! J'arrive…

Je raccroche et regarde mes amis avec un air de : « Je vous l'avais dit ».

-Alors ? Il avait envie de vous voir, c'est vous qui êtes paranos ! je leur dit

-Et s'il a dit ça pour ne pas perdre la face ? demande Katniss alors qu'on toque à la porte

Je me lève pour la énième fois et ouvre à Cato . Il se penche pour m'embrasser et je me retourne pour voir que mes amis sont en train de nous observer … Je rougis légèrement et Cato ris . Je le laisse entrer dans la maison et on va dehors où mes amis nous observent. Peeta, Finnick et Katniss sourient. Johanna et Marvel nous observent juste .

-Bon, eh ben c'est pas la peine que je vous dise comment il s'appelle ! je dis . Par contre tu ne les connais pas tous . je dis à Cato cette fois

-Moi c'est Katniss ! dit-elle en souriant

-Je sais on a espagnol ensemble … dit Cato

Katniss perd son sourire, abaisse les épaules et fronce les sourcils en regardant le ciel . Elle réfléchit longtemps et on la regarde . Je soupire et m'empêche d'exploser de rire tellement elle a l'air conne .

-Ah. Je n'avais pas fait attention ! Tant pis . dit-elle en haussant les épaules et en souriant de nouveau

**_(NDA : Désolé si je donne l'impression que Katniss est une kikoo mais tant pis, ce n'est pas vraiment mon attention... hum hum)_**

Après avoir fait les présentation avec les autres , Katniss propose de jouer à tirer . Le jeu consiste à lancer, jeter, tirer . Katniss à l'arc, moi aux couteaux (hé hé), Johanna avec des fourchettes et Finnick et Marvel aux javelots .

**_(NDA : Alors oui, j'ai voulu montrer les talents cachés de nos personnages préférés (ou les miens ça dépend) Bien sûr, Clove n'a pas de tridents et d'haches chez elle ! (pour la hache faut voir…). Du coup j'ai fait ça avec des javelots et des fourchettes !)_**

-On a tous un petit faible pour les objets dangereux . dit Finnick à Cato

-C'est vrai . Clove m'en a parlé … dit Cato

-Pas exactement, je t'ai menacé . je réplique

-Mais je ne t'ai pas prise au sérieux . dit-il

-Tu vas changer d'avis …

Je me lève, me rends dans la cuisine, sors un couteau et des fourchettes et je retourne dehors . Je passe les fourchettes à Johanna et elle me remercie d'un sourire sadique alors que moi je vise l'arbre derrière Cato .

-Tu vas pas le faire quand même ? demande-t-il, croyant que je le vise

Je souris et lance le couteau dans le centre du tronc d'arbre . Cato se retourne et on m'applaudit . Je fais une révérence et me rassois, attendant que Johanna lance ses fourchettes comme une diablesse. Mais Marvel se lève et veut retirer le couteau du tronc d'arbre mais il est bien enfoncé. Je vois Cato hausser les sourcils et ouvrir sa bouche en grand . Je souris, fière de mon effet et vais chercher mon couteau .

-On ne dirait pas mais, il y en a là-dedans ! dit Marvel en pinçant mes biceps

Je retire le couteau difficilement. Ma mère vas me tuer si je casse le couteau . Je retourne à ma place, près de Cato et Johanna se lève à son tour. Elle lance ses fourchettes en même pas 10 secondes . Il y en avait 10. Elles sont toutes sur le même branche , en rangée . Elle , elle sait viser !

-Où est ton arc Katniss ? je demande à ma meilleure amie

-On est chez toi, tu devrais le savoir ! réplique-t-elle

-C'est toi qui l'a fait, c'est toi qui doit le savoir . je déclare

Elle grogne et se lève , elle vas au fond du jardin , près du saule avec la balançoire de quand j'étais petite et elle se baisse pour prendre son arc . Elle revient en courant et demande à Cato de se placer le long de l'arbre, Cato a pris une pomme et l'as mise sur sa tête . Katniss prend son temps pour viser.

-Tu te grouille mamie !? je lui dit

-_Tu risque gros, elle ne sait pas viser !_ rigole Finnick

-Vos gueules ! réplique Katniss

Je tape dans la main de Finnick en rigolant et elle lance sa flèche . Elle arrive en plein milieu de la pomme ce qui est plutôt bien parce que si elle avait touché Cato, je l'aurais étripée moi-même !

Vers midi on entre dans la cuisine pour manger. Je fais des spaghettis à la sauce tomate . Pendant ce temps, les autres ont mis la table et sont en train de faire des blagues . Je soupire quelques fois, quand la blague est vraiment conne et parfois je ne dis rien. Je partage les pâtes et m'assois à mon tour. Marvel prend le bocal à cornichons (que je n'ai jamais ouverte). Il en prends une et d'autres suivent son exemple . Moi je m'abstient, déjà parce que c'est dégueulasse d'en manger avec des pâtes et aussi parce que …

-T'en veux pas Clove ? me demande Marvel

-Non, j'aime pas ça . je lui dis

-_Oh la folle, elle aime pas les cornichons !_ s'écrie Finnick en passant une main dans ses cheveux

Je rigole et Johanna faillit s'étouffer avec une pâte . A la fin du repas, Finnick touche au bar de mon père . Il prend une bouteille de Bourbon et le lève en disant :

-Et que la fête commence mes amis !

-Oh mon Dieu ! je m'exclame alors que Katniss allume la radio . _Je suis entourée d'idiots , j'ai besoin de toute l'aide que je peux trouver._

C'est Wasted de Tiësto qui passe en ce moment sur NRJ . Johanna ferme les rideaux et Peeta allume les spots lumineux . Je m'affale dans le canapé et les regarde s'amuser . Cato vient me prendre la main et me relève , je n'ai pas envie de danser mais il m'oblige à danser avec lui et les autres . Finnick est en train de téléphoner à quelqu'un . S'il invite des gens je le tue …

10 minutes plus tard il va ouvrir à Annie et quelques filles comme Delly, Madge, Cressida et les Leeg. Je soupire et le laisse faire . Katniss mets à fond la musique . C'est comme ça qu'un tranquille samedi entres amis se transforme en fête imprévue !


	15. Chapter 15

**_Coucou ! C'est moi ! Je suis de retour , en chair et en os ! Bon, vous ne pouvez pas me voir mais on va dire que c'est une métaphore … _**

**_Alors … (ça commence bien…) Je me suis permis un truc fou, totalement grotesque mais pas impossible ni inimaginable ! J'ai donné une grande sœur à Clove … _**

**_Rebekah (sa sœur) : Madeline Fuhrman _**

**_Josh (son neveu)_**

_Cher journal,_

_Quand on te demande : « Tu pourrais faire un truc pour moi ? » sans te dire quoi et que tu réponds : « Oui bien sûr » fais très attention ! Ma sœur est venue hier et m'a demandé ça . Moi bien entendu, j'ai dit ok pour être polie . Mais quand elle m'a déposé un sac de voyage dans les mains et son fils de 4 ans dans le salon , j'ai juré dans ma tête ! La prochaine fois, je ferais plus attention … _

Je suis en train de jeter les derniers gobelets de la fête improvisée d'hier quand on sonne à la porte . Je me dépêche d'aller ouvrir parce que la personne est insistante .

-J'arrive, j'arrive ! je crie en ouvrant la porte

-Ah, Clove ! J'espérais tomber sur maman, mais tant pis ! Tu feras l'affaire ! me dit Rebekah , ma sœur aînée

Rebekah est une fille intéressante, toujours de bonne humeur, jolie (je lui ressemble et non je ne me vante pas !) et grande . Pas juste en taille , mais aussi en maturité ! Elle fait très femme d'affaire quand il le faut … Je remarque qu'elle s'est coupé les cheveux depuis les vacances . Elle a 25 ans, elle est mariée avec un gars bidule chouette dont j'ai complètement oublié le nom et à un fils de 4 ans. Josh .

Josh lui, est le contraire de sa mère. Mais vraiment le contraire ! Jour et nuit, blanc et noir, sucré et salé … Bref, vous m'avez comprise ! Lui , c'est le noir, la nuit, le salé . C'est un diabolique ! Il est mignon de loin, mais de près c'est un vrai démon ! Cheveux blonds, yeux verts et petite taille (il a 4 ans aussi) . On dirait un ange mais c'est Lucifer en personne ! Une vrai tornade , un ouragan …

Pendant que j'étais en train de fixer le gamin, ma sœur jacassait . Elle me raconte sa situation, mais j'ai pas tout suivit . J'ai entendu quelques mots comme : « travail » ; « pause » ; « garde » … Mais j'ai pas vraiment compris . Mais alors … Pourquoi elle est là ?

-Et est-ce que tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi ? Ma petite sœur chérie d'amour ? me demande-t-elle

-Oui, bien sûr ! je dis en souriant . Tout ce que tu voudras ! je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment …

-Tu peux garder Josh pendant la semaine ? je n'ai pas le temps d'en rajouter une qu'elle me dépose un sac et un gamin dans les bras . Merci, je t'aime ! A samedi !

Elle repart aussitôt . Quoi ? Moi, je dois garder ce gamin capricieux ? Déjà je suis pas une baby-sitter ni une bonne, et après , pour qui elle se prend ? Je dois aller au lycée moi ! C'est pas comme si je ne voudrais pas manquer les cours, mais pour les passer avec Josh ,oh non, merci ça iras ! J'aimerais mieux être en maths qu'avec lui !

-_Si j'avais un dollars à chaque fois que ma famille a besoin de quelque chose ... Je serais millionnaire_!

-Tu te décide à entrer oui ou non ? me demande-t-il

Je prends une énorme inspiration et ferme la porte . En plus de ça il est insolent ! Il n'y aura pas de cadeau de Noël pour Josh ! Na ! Un de moins ! Je nous emmène dans la cuisine, je le pose sur un tabouret et le sac sur le carrelage. On se regarde en chien de faïence .

-J'te préviens le môme , t'as pas intérêt à me faire des caprices , ou sinon je te mets dans une boîte et t'envoie direct à ta mère par la poste ! Avec un joli papier cadeau et un ruban rose ! Pigé ?

-J'aime pas le rose … dit-il

-Eh ben justement ! je lui dit en souriant

-_Tu sais faire peur ... _me dit-il

_-Merci c'est gentil !_

-On fait quoi maintenant ? me demande Josh l'air de rien

-Moi je vais prévenir ma mère et mes amies que j'ai le diable sur le dos, et toi … Tu vas manger ton goûter !

-Mais c'est pas l'heure du goûter ! Il est midi ! Et j'ai faim …

-On s'en fout ! Mange du Nutella ! Je te jure ,ça calme la faim … je lui dis en cherchant ma mère dans mes contacts

Je le vois descendre du tabouret et chercher le pot de Nutella dans les placards . Il se tourne vers moi, me demandant silencieusement où il se trouve . Je lui désigne un placard , très haut où il ne pourrait pas le prendre. Je souris alors qu'il saute pour ouvrir le placard . C'est peine perdue, il faut qu'il gagne encore 20 centimètres pour réussisse à toucher au moins le coin du placard !

-Allô maman ? C'est Clove . Ton autre gentille fille est venue il y a 10 minutes !

-Rebekah ?

-Bah oui , Rebekah, qui d'autre… Bref, elle m'a déposé son gamin ! Je peux pas le garder moi !

-Et que veux-tu que je fasse ? Elle a besoin de ton aide ou du mien.

-Elle a besoin du tien ! Du tient ! Moi je ne vais pas jouer à la maman avec lui là .

-Ecoute Clove, je sais très bien que … bla bla bla .

J'ai pas écouté la suite tellement j'étais en colère . Tout ce que je retiens c'est que je dois m'occuper du monstre … Je raccroche et ouvre le placard et donne le pot à Josh .

-Et une cuillère ? me demande-t-il

-Tu mange avec les doigts ! A moins que tu sache laver la vaisselle …

-Non, je sais pas . T'façon j'adore manger avec les doigts !

-Alléluia ! Tu t'assois, tu manges, tu dors et je fais la fête !

Il hoche la tête et j'appelle Katniss tout d'abord . Elle me réponds dès la première sonnerie, ce qui veut dire qu'elle s'ennuyait à mourir .

-Salut ! me dit-elle .Un problème ?

-Ouais, un petit problème de 1m, blond, yeux bleus … Démoniaque ! je récite tout ça en fixant Josh qui plonge sa main entière dans la pâte à tartiner

-Sois plus explicite j't'en prie ! me dit-elle

-Mon neveu, Josh. Rebekah l'a déposé tout à l'heure et m'a demandé de le garder toute la semaine .

-Oh, ma pauvre ! Tu vas devoir regarder Tchoupi tous les matins !

-C'est pas drôle ! je dis en rigolant quand même . Je te jure que ce gamin est la diable en personne . J'ai besoin de renfort ! Appelle Johanna tant que t'y est !

Je raccroche et me tourne vers … Il n'est plus là ! Oh mon Dieu ! Il va me rendre folle ! J'ai égaré un enfant ! Je le cherche partout . A l'étage , au sous-sol, dans les toilettes , dehors … Il n'est pas là . Où est-ce qu'il a bien pu aller ? S'il voulait jouer à cache-cache fallait demander ! Même si je l'aurais sûrement envoyé balader mais bon …

Katniss et Johanna toquent à la porte alors que moi, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé Monsieur l'homme invisible . Je leur ouvre la porte et elles cherchent du regard mon neveu chéri .

-Il est où le petit démoniaque ? me demande Johanna

-Au début j'ai cru que tu me décrivais Peeta … m'avoue Katniss

-Josh est introuvable ! J'étais en train de parler avec toi et quand je me retourne , paf ! Plus personne !

Elles entrent dans ma maison et m'aident à chercher Josh . On fouille partout, dans les chambres , dans le salon … Katniss ouvre un placard et crie , la tête dedans : « Joooosh ! Ouhou ! T'es là ? » . Je soupire et me tourne vers Johanna qui cherche en dessous du canapé .

-Non mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez , qu'il a la taille de Kirikou ? je leur dit et elles se relèvent

-J'ai l'impression d'être dans un épisode de Scooby Doo ... marmonne Johanna

-Je n'ai aucune idée à quoi ressemble ton neveu ! dit Katniss

-Petit, blond , yeux … Ah mais te voilà toi ! je m'écrie alors que Josh entre dans la pièce . Où était-tu passé ?

-Aux toilettes !

-J'ai cherché t'y était pas . je déclare

-C'est peut-être parce que tu es une mauvaise baby-sitter ! dit-il en souriant

J'ai la bouche grande ouverte et j'entends Johanna pouffer de rire . Une colère noire monte en moi et je voudrais lui crier dessus mais il va le répéter après … Et c'est moi qui n'aurai plus de cadeaux de Noël .

-Trop fort le p'tit ! dit Katnis

-_Je suis contrariée et tu sais ce qui arrive quand je suis contrariée ?Tu dois partir..._ je lui dis en souriant à mon tour

Il court pour échapper à Clove la toute puissante et monte dans à l'étage . Je me tourne vers les filles qui s'empêchent de rigoler . Je m'affale dans le canapé et soupire . Ça ne fait même pas une journée qu'il est là et il fout déjà la merde ! Super, plus qu'une semaine à tenir …

-T'as un air pitoyable … commente Johanna en s'asseyant près de moi. Tu vas la garder encore longtemps ?

-_Je garderais cet air pitoyable tant que Rebekah ne viendrait pas reprendre son ... truc . Ensuite, ce seras différent. J'aurais l'air très contente parce que je n'aurais plus à supporte ce gamin !_

Le lendemain matin, (lundi en gros) je me réveille à cause d'un truc gluant sur mon visage … J'ouvre les yeux et sur qui je tombe ? Mon neveu d'amour que j'aime tant ! Ahlala … Faut que j'arrête de mentir, je vais devenir Pinocchio ! Le truc gluant se trouve être du miel . Du miel ? Je me relève aussitôt et le môme se permet de rire . Je le fusille du regard et enlève le miel avec un mouchoir .

-Non mais pour qui tu te prends ?

-Pour la reine d'Angleterre ! dit-il

-Et ça te fait rire en plus de ça ? MAMAN ! je hurle

Pour une fois, ma mère est là . En chair et en os , devant moi . WOW . Je lui montre du doigt le monstre sur patte et le miel sur mon visage et le mouchoir . Elle soupire et prends Josh dans ses bras avant de sortis sans dire un mot . Je me débarbouille dans ma salle de bain et m'habille pour le lycée. Je mets un haut rouge et un short . Je descends prendre un petit-déjeuner . Je trouve ma mère et Josh en train de manger aussi .

-Il était bon le miel ? me demande Josh

-Rien ne t'arrête toi ! je soupire en m'asseyant pour manger, loin de lui

Ma mère soupire aussi et me sers mon café avant de me dire :

-Je vais garder Josh pendant que tu seras au lycée . Mais je veux que tu le récupère dès que tu sors des cours !

-Toi, tu vas rester à la maison ? je demande tout à coup surprise

-Non, je l'emmène avec moi au travail . J'ai pas le temps de prendre une semaine de vacances .

Je sors dehors pour attendre Cato . C'est lui qui vient me chercher . Il y a de la brume dehors … Pourtant il fait chaud ! Dès que je le vois, au bout de la rue, je saute sur mes pieds et cours dans l'allée pour ouvrir la porte et sortir . Il paraît étonné de ma furtivité . Je monte dans sa voiture et il démarre tout de suite .

-T'as l'air de mauvaise humeur toi . commente-t-il

-_C'est la brume, ça me rend brumeuse…_ je marmonne . Non, mon neveu est à la maison !

-Et c'est mal ? me demande-t-il surpris

-Passe une demi-heure avec lui et je te jure que tu vas m'implorer de l'enfermer dans une cage ! je lui dit . Il m'a mis du miel ce matin !

-J'aurais voulu être là pour voir ta tête quand tu t'en as aperçu !

-_Garde les yeux sur la route grand-mère . _je réplique en lui donnant un coup de coude

On arrive au lycée où les autres nous attendent . Johanna fait remarquer le mauvais temps et se tourne vers moi en me demandant :

-_Il est censé pleuvoir aujourd'hui ?_

-_Est-ce que j'ai une tête à faire la météo ?_ je réplique et tout le monde rit

On entre en cours et je prie pour que la journée soit longue pour que je n'ai pas à chercher le monstre sur pattes !

_**Et voilà ! Pile à 1h du matin ! Et au fait ... Bonne année 2015 !**_


	16. Chapter 16

_Cher journal,_

_Je prévois un meurtre prochainement . Manger tout cru un petit garçon insolent ou le découper en rondelles et le donner aux chiens ? Mmh … Je voudrais bien le goûter … J'ai faim tout à coup ! Tu pencherais sur quoi , la première ou la deuxième version ?_

Je ne sais plus quoi faire du gamin ! Ma tête vas bientôt exploser et ce ne seras pas joli à voir … Il est en train de chanter «old macdonald had a farm » depuis une heure, en boucle, en criant pour que même si je sois aux toilettes de l'étage, je puisse l'entendre ! Quel enfer non mais je vous jure … Je lui ait demandé au moins une dizaine de fois d'arrêter mais il fait genre il m'entends pas . Ça fait deux jours qu'il est là . J'ai même appelé Rebekah pour qu'elle vienne le chercher mais elle a fait la sourde oreille . Quand j'aurais un enfants, et qu'il sera insupportable à vivre, je jure de le passer une semaine à me sœur adorée pour qu'elle juge par elle-même si c'était une bonne idée . Surtout si la petite sœur trucide le gamin …

Je referme mon livre et monte dans ma chambre, mais il me suit . Je fini par lui ferme la porte au nez et j'ai enfin la paix . Le silence, le calme … Plus rien ! Il ne chante plus ! Enfin… Je soupire de bonheur en m'allongeant sur mon lit . _Old McDonald had a farm, ya ya ho ! _Ne t'y mets pas toi aussi , conscience! J'entends des sanglots derrière la porte, il pleure.

-Oh non, pas ça … je soupire mais mon cœur s'est serré à l'idée que je l'ai blessé

Je rouvre la porte et il me sourit, il entre et recommence sa farandole . Oh mon Dieu ! Je grogne de frustration et pose un oreiller sur mon visage pour crier de colère . Il rigole et cours pour arriver plus vite à sa chambre . Je lance l'oreiller vers la porte en criant pour qu'il arrête mais je touche quelqu'un : Cato .

-Oh, désolé . C'est pas toi que je visais …

-J'avais compris t'en fais pas . me dit-il. Tu savais qu'il y avait école aujourd'hui ? Tu sais, l'endroit où tu t'assois sur une chaise et tu fais semblant de comprendre pendant une heure … dit-il en se moquant de moi

Je ne suis toujours pas prête . Heureusement que je m'étais habillée avant qu'il n'arrive parce que sinon … Bref, je me lève et prends mon sac .

-Je sais pas où j'ai mis mon devoir … je dis en prenant une feuille de papier

-En maths ? me demande-t-il

-Tu parles de ce devoir ? demande Josh en montrant une feuille avec des calculs

-Donne-le-moi ! je m'écrie en m'approchant de lui

J'attrape la feuille et il hurle . Je pose ma main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier encore . Quand il se calme et que je le relâche, il s'en vas en courant, ma feuille avec lui . Je soupire et m'adosse au mur . Cato se lève de mon lit et nous sortons .

-Pas le temps de prendre ou refaire le devoir de maths . me dit Cato

On monte dans sa voiture . En arrivant au lycée, on est très en retard. Les autres ne nous ont pas attendus . Je ne leur en veut pas, c'est normal ! On se dépêche d'entrer dans le bâtiment et nous courons dans les couloirs pour arriver à la classe de maths. On entre sans toquer et le prof nous regarde, médusé :

-_Désolé, je suis en retard mon chien a pris mon... Euh laissez tomber_ . je fais

Haymitch nous indique de nous assoir et de sortir nos livres et nos cahiers . Finnick me demande silencieusement ce qu'il s'est passé . Je lui murmure simplement : « Josh » . Il sourit et m'indique où on en est . Je jette un regarde vers Cato . Il est en train de me regarder lui aussi . Je lui souris et me tourne vers le tableau où le prof nous explique l'exercice .

A midi, j'ai la surprise de trouver Annie avec Finnick . Des oiseaux m'ont dit (Katniss me l'a dit) qu'après ma fête, ils s'étaient vus plusieurs fois . Je ne pensais pas que c'était du sérieux entre eux. Connaissant Finnick … Bref, je m'assois en face d'eux et attends les autres. Ils me regardent, attendant que je leur dise un truc, mais moi je pose mes mains sous mon menton et les coudes sur la table .Je leur souris .

-Alors comme ça … Vous sortez ensemble . je demande

-Alors comme ça… Toi et Cato … Vous sortez ensemble . dit Annie en souriant

Je ris , j'adore sa contrepartie pour ne pas répondre à ma question . Ça veut dire qu'ils ne savent pas où ils en sont … Katniss et Peeta arrivent à leur tour et s'assoient l'un en face de l'autre .

-Quelqu'un a vu Johanna ? demande Marvel

-_Mmm… Non . Faut dire que j'ai pas cherché !_ dit Katniss

-Vous vous êtes disputées ? je demande

-Non, mais j'ai pas cherché en fait . Elle n'était pas là ce matin . dit-elle

Johanna s'assois à côté de Peeta et nous sourit . On lui demande où elle était et elle nous dit qu'elle était chez Coin parce qu'elle a séché le cours de ce matin. Mais en fait, elle n'avait pas dormis de la nuit et du coup, son réveil n'a pas sonné parce qu'elle l'avait éteint . C'est tout Johanna ça ! Je secoue la tête et on se lève pour aller chercher à manger . Cato a entraînement de foot … A midi, non mais le coach n'avait pas autre chose à faire à midi ? Genre manger comme tout le monde ? Bref.

On vas prendre nos plateaux et prendre le déjeuner . Ça me fait bizarre de déjeuner avec Annie . Surtout que je la connait juste parce qu'elle est avec moi en maths et dans l'équipe des cheerleaders. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, je dois faire passer les auditions des nouvelles pom-pom girls ! Demain en plus ! Enobaria m'a demandé de sélectionner les filles qui ne travaillent pas et qui n'ont rien à faire dans l'équipe . J'avoue que la première qui m'est venue à l'esprit c'était … Le cheval bien entendu ! Mais je me suis dit que comme c'est sa dernière année, il fallait que j'ai pitié d'elle. Tout d'abord j'ai été surprise par mon comportement et puis j'ai capitulé . Toute façon , je pourrais la renvoyer quand je veux !

Une heure plus tard, je me dirige vers mon casier pour prendre mes affaires. Quelle a été ma surprise quand j'ai vu que quelqu'un a marqué « loser » dessus . Avec du feutre indélébile ! Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui pourrait faire ça ! Je me retourne et découvre Cashmere et Gloss, en train de rire . Cashmere s'approche de moi .

-C'est toi qui a écrit ça ? je lui demande

-Et ce n'est que le début … chuchote-t-elle

-Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? j'ai une impression de déjà-vu …

-Pour la reine ! oui , j'ai une impression de déjà-vu . Et ça ne vas pas s'arrêter à ça ! Il vas y avoir d'autres horreurs comme celle-ci .

Elle tourne les talons et s'en vas en faisant claquer ses talons à paillettes . Je la hais ! Je la hais plus que tout au monde ! (après mon neveu bien sûr). J'ouvre mon casier et prends mes affaires avant de sortir du bahut . Je suis très en colère, tellement que je dépasse mes amis qui m'attendaient pour partir .

-Hey Clove ! Tu vas où comme ça ? m'interpelle Finnick

-Tu ne devineras jamais ce que m'a fait le cheval à trois couettes ! je dis en me tournant vers eux

-Elle a fait quoi encore ? demande Peeta

-Elle a tagué sur mon casier « loser » au feutre indélébile !

-C'est pas trop grave … On trouveras un moyen d'effacer ça . me rassure Marvel

_-Et que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?_ me demande Katniss prête à mordre s'il le faut

_-La tuer, lui arracher la tête... Quelque chose de poétique quoi !_ je lance . J'aurais besoins de papier, stylo et colle . je dis comme s'il s'agissait d'un plan de guerre . Johanna, j'aurais besoins de toi sur ce coup !

_-J'aurais adoré t'aider mais tu ne voudrais pas me laisser faire quelque chose de stupide avant ?_ me demande-t-elle

-Du genre ? demande Katniss

-Lui voler son uniforme de cheerleader ! dit Johanna en souriant . Ou le couper comme vous voulez .

-C'est mieux que de lui envoyer des boulettes de papiers sur le visage . je dis après réflexion . Ok, demain, 8h, vestiaires des filles !

Je monte dans la voiture de Cato (qui n'a pas dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure) et nous partons tous vers des chemins différents . Il ne parle pas de tout le trajet, tellement que je m'inquiète …

-Pourquoi tu tiens tant à te venger ? me demande-t-il au bout d'un moment

-Je sais pas, c'est peut-être tout ce mélange de cruauté envers moi ! Avec Josh, ma sœur, le cheval … Tout ça quoi !

Il sourit, puis rigole un coup avant qu'on arrive chez moi . Je lui fait un bisou sur la joue et sors de sa voiture . J'ouvre la porte de chez moi et découvre Josh et ma mère . C'est quoi ce cirque là ? Dès que Josh est arrivé elle passe plus de temps avec lui, à la maison !

-Bonjour Clove ! dit-elle

-Coucou la naine ! dit Josh

Je soupire, et c'est reparti ! Je m'affale sur le canapé, et le regarde jouer aux Lego. Il me sourit de toutes ses dents ( dents de lait en plus de ça, ça s'arrache rapidement ces trucs-là ) .

-C'est toi le nain . je réplique après plusieurs minutes

Ma mère vas dans la cuisine préparer à manger et Josh me demande (gentiment) de jouer avec lui aux Lego . Je lève les yeux au ciel et le regarde dans les yeux en disant :

-J'ai plus l'âge de jouer aux Lego, Josh .

-T'as plus l'âge ? Je pensais que les enfants de 7 ans jouaient aux Lego pourtant !

-J'ai pas 7 ans , j'ai 10 ans de plus que ça !

-Ça fait combien 7+10 ? me demande-t-il

-23 ! J'ai 23 ans ! Donc c'est toi le nain !

-Non, parce que ma maman à 25 ans et t'as un visage d'ado donc tu n'as pas 23 ans ! réplique-t-il

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'y connais toi ? T'en est même pas à la puberté alors ...

Il joue tout seul finalement et me laisse tranquille , regarder Glee à la télé . Je regarde le moment où on découvre que Finn est mort quand Josh se tourne vers moi et me dit :

-_Toc toc ! Toc toc ! Qui est là ? C'est le maire ! Quel est votre nom ?_ je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils, bizarre lui !_ Quel est votre nom ?_ me demande-t-il

-_Oui bon , quel est son nom ?_ je dis en levant les yeux au ciel

-_Personne ! C'est ça la blague parce que j'ai cassé le maire !_ me dit-il en me montrant le maire Lego cassé en deux

-_Très drôle ..._

Il rit tout seul dans son coin alors que je continue ma série . Ma mère nous apporte des cookies et j'en passe un à Josh . Il me remercie d'un bisou et vas aux toilettes . J'en reste choquée , il m'a donné un bisou ?! Josh ? Un bisou de Josh ? Le monde tourne à l'envers on dirait … Il ne revient pas, j'imagine qu'il est monté dans sa chambre … Mais je suis toujours choquée !

Le lendemain matin, alors que je m'apprête à sortir, Josh vient me redonner un bisou . Je fronce les sourcils et me baisse pour être à sa hauteur .

-Il y a un truc que tu veux me dire ? je lui demande

-Non, mais je te trouve très jolie . me dit-il avant de partir en courant vers la cuisine

-Clove, à midi il faut que tu vienne prendre Josh . D'accord ? me demande ma mère

Je ne réponds pas parce qu'elle sait que je n'ai pas le choix . Comme on est mercredi, je finis à 12h . Et puis… Il est devenu gentil Josh . On pourrait faire un truc ensemble … Je sais pas …

Je prends ma voiture aujourd'hui parce que Cato a (encore) entraînement . En arrivant au lycée, nous n'attendons pas la sonnerie pour entrer en cours, avec les filles nous allons aux vestiaires du gymnase préparer ma revanche …

_**Et voilà ! Bon vous l'avez remarqué, Josh deviens gentil et ça vas s'améliorer ! Peut-être qu'il prépare un mauvais coup, ou il est devenu tout simplement sympa avec Clove ! Qui sait ? Bah vous, vu que vous allez lire le prochain chapitre ...**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Salut tout le monde ! Me rererererevoilà pour un nouveau chapitre (Note pour moi-même : Changer de phrase la prochaine fois) .Je n'ai toujours pas abandonné mon idée d'ajouter des phrases de Vampire Diaries ! _**

A la fin des cours, déjà je suis très fière de ma vengeance , mais aussi j'ai demandé aux autres s'ils voulaient venir avec moi et Josh à la foire . Ils m'ont dit ok du coup, je me rends au travail de ma mère pour chercher Josh et ensuite nous allons à la foire .

-Tu sais conduire toi ? me demande Josh alors que je m'installe au volant

-Oui, tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit que j'étais grande ? Quand on est grand on conduit .

-Moi aussi je suis grand ! dit-il en mettant sa ceinture tout seul

Je souris et démarre. Il paraît impressionné et je suis fière de mon effet. Faut dire qu'on s'est rapprochés lui et moi durant ces 3 jours passés ensemble . Je suis heureuse que ça s'est arrangé, au moins ces derniers jours ne seront pas pénibles ! On arrive à la foire . D'ailleurs nous sommes les premiers !

-On reste un peu dans la voiture d'accord ? Le temps que mes amis arrivent . je lui explique alors qu'il voulait enlever sa ceinture

-Tu sais chanter ? me demande-t-il

-Mmm… Un peu . Mais je ne te promets rien ! je le préviens

-Tu veux bien me chanter quelque chose ? Ou alors chante avec moi ! me dit-il après qu'il a vu ma grimace quand il m'a demandé de chanter

Je me tourne vers le siège arrière , pour mieux le voir . On commence à chanter « Une sourie verte » ensemble . _C'est mieux que Old McDonald …_ Je m'amuse , c'est vrai . Quand la chanson se finit, il applaudit et je rigole . Il me demande de lui décrire mes amis, ce qu'ils aiment faire. Je pense qu'il veut passer le temps … Je lui décris Katniss en premier, parce que c'est ma meilleure amie . Je lui dit qu'elle fait du tir à l'arc et qu'elle sait chanter super bien.

-Wow ! s'exclame-t-il. C'est vrai ? Elle pourras chanter pour moi ?

-Faudra lui demander gentiment . En plus tu l'as déjà vue !

Je lui décris les autres : Finnick à la beauté fatale, Peeta et ses dessins magnifiques ainsi que ces dessins splendides **_(NDA : Non je ne le vante pas plus que les autres !)_**, Johanna avec son humour, Marvel avec son intelligence **_(NDA : Je savais pas en quoi Marvel serait fort alors j'ai penché sur ça)_**.

-Et il y a Cato, mon petit ami. Le sportif aux beaux yeux bleus .

Il me demande un mouchoir et je cherche dans mon sac avant de lui en donner un . Je le regarde en souriant, il a vraiment changé en quelques heures. Il est plus gentil et je le préfère comme ça . Il range le mouchoir dans sa poche et croise les bras en me souriant .

-Pourquoi tu es devenu gentil tout d'un coup ? je lui demande

-Parce que tu ressembles à ma maman et ma maman elle n'est jamais là pour jouer avec moi . Toi non plus au début . Mais maintenant tu m'as emmené ici, donc t'es devenue gentille ! me dit-il

Je perds mon sourire. Il me rappelle trop quelqu'un mais je ne me rappelle plus qui … _Toi banane ! _Oui, il me rappelle moi ! Ma mère non plus n'est jamais là . Il faudra que j'en parle avec Rebekah. Il est triste, je vois que ses yeux commencent à briller . Il va pleurer. J'aime pas le voir comme ça . Comme moi … Je lui souris et lui dit :

-On va acheter pleins de barbe à papa et des glace ! Tu vas voir ça vas être trop marrant !

-YOUPIIIII ! dit-il en levant les bras en l'air et en souriant

J'entends mon téléphone sonner alors je le prends et réponds . Ils sont tous arrivés donc on sort de ma voiture et j'attends qu'il referme la portière pour verrouiller . Je commence à marcher et je sens des petits doigts toucher timidement la paume de ma main . Je me tourne vers Josh alors qu'il me regarde timidement . Je prends sa main et nous nous dirigeons vers mes amis .

-Salut tout le monde ! dit Josh en saluant de la main mes amis, une fois arrivés devant eux

On rigole tous et Katniss m'interroge du regard . Je souris et elle me sourit en retour, contente elle aussi .

-Alors comme ça , le démon est devenu un ange ? demande gentiment Marvel

-On dirait . je commente

-Alors toi t'es Katniss . dit Josh en montrant du doigt Johanna

-Non, moi c'est Johanna ! dit-elle . Elle, c'est Katniss . dit-elle en montrant ma meilleure amie

-Ah. Tu pourras me chanter une jolie chanson ? Clove m'a dit que tu chantais trop bien .

-Elle a dit ça ? demande Katniss en souriant et en me regardant

-Oui elle a même dit que tu savais tirer au pistolet laser !

-Pas au pistolet laser ! je dis . A l'arc !

-C'est pareil non ?

On rigole de nouveau et nous nous dirigeons vers les stands de nourriture. Et j'achète la barbe à papa promise à Josh. On continuer sur les stands de tir ou des trucs comme ça . Je ne quitte pas des yeux une seule seconde mon neveu et en même temps, je garde un œil sur Finnick qui n'arrête pas de manger du sucre (barbe à papa, popcorn sucré, pomme d'amour, sucres en cubes qu'il sort de sa poche …). Je veux voir la scène quand il va faire une crise d'hypoglycémie. Ce serait vachement marrant !

On monte dans la grande roue et je laisse Josh avec Johanna quelques minutes pour faire le train fantôme . Ensuite nous faisons un manège . Enfin, juste Josh et Marvel qui joue à l'enfant. On s'amuse vraiment beaucoup . On rit, on crie, on chante … Bref ! Cato gagne une peluche Simpson géante au stand de la pêche aux canards et Josh essaye de gagner la même mais il ne peut pas .

-Si tu n'y arrive pas, on peut toujours aller à un autre stand . je lui dit

-_Je suis là pour manger de la barbe à papa et lui voler sa peluche !_ Alors je vais essayer encore une fois et après on va à une autre attraction ! dit-il

-Je te la donne si tu veux, moi je n'ai plus l'âge de jouer avec des doudous . dit Cato

**_(NDA : Je ne vais pas dire que je doute de ses occupation parce que sinon Dalal vas me sauter dessus et m'étriper ! Oups … Je l'ai dit. Aaaaahhh ! Repose ce couteau Dalal…)_**

Josh prends la peluche et laisser tomber la canne à pêche pour qu'on parte . Je crains qu'il l'ait manipulé … Mais bon ! Tant pis pour Cato ! Alors que Josh est en train d'entrer dans une de ces boules qui flottent sur l'eau comme à Astérix, Cato s'approche de moi .

Il me prends la main et se penche pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue . Je le regarde et me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser . Les autres sont un peu éparpillés, Katniss et Peeta font la queue à un autre train fantôme , Johanna reste avec Josh et Marvel et Finnick s'arrosent avec des pistolets à eau . Personne ne fait attention à nous …

On va tous aux auto-tamponneuses et je prends une voiture avec Josh et Cato. C'est Josh qui choisit la voiture jaune avec des flammes bleus. Je me mets au volant mais il me dit :

-Je veux conduire comme un grand moi aussi ! dit-il en boudant

-D'accord, tu t'assois sur mes genoux . je lui dit et il me sourit avant de monter sur mes genoux . C'est bon, t'es bien installé ?

Il hoche la tête et j'appuie sur la pédale de l'accélérateur . Josh tourne dans tous les sens , tellement que j'en ai le tournis dès la première minute. En fait, il cherche à toucher la voiture de Peeta et Katniss . Et comme ils essayent de nous éviter, eh ben je suis bonne à vomir dans l'herbe après ce tour !

Vers 18h, il fait presque nuit et Josh est moins excité . C'est joli la foire de nuit . Avec toutes ces lumières et tout … Josh tire sur mon bras et je me baisse pour le regarder .

-J'ai sommeil … On rentre ? me demande-t-il

-C'est maintenant qu'on va vraiment s'amuser ! je lui dis

-Au pire tu le prends dans tes bras et il pourra dormir ! propose Johanna

J'hoche la tête et prends Josh dans mes bras. Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule et ferme les yeux . Il n'est pas trop lourd mais je ne pourrais pas le tenir jusqu'à la fin de la soirée . Il enfoui sa tête dans mon cou et me chuchote à l'oreille :

-Tu as été une super maman aujourd'hui .

Je souris et lui dit de s'endormir . On s'assois sur l'herbe fraîche et on regarde le ciel où les feux d'artifices ont déjà éclatés . La main de Cato se pose sur la mienne et je regarde nos doigts qui s'entrelacent et je relève les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens …

Après le feu d'artifice, nous allons vers nos voitures . J'ouvre la mienne doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Josh et le pose dans son siège auto . J'attache sa ceinture et referme la portière. J'ouvre la mienne et monte dans la voiture . Je démarre et fait un coucou à Johanna en passant devant elle avant de rentrer chez moi . Je sors de la voiture reprend Josh dans mes bras et ouvre la porte d'entrée . Sans faire exprès, j'ai cogné sa tête contre l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée . Je monte les escaliers et entre dans la chambre d'amis qu'il occupe . Je lui enlève ses chaussures et enlève son gilet avant de poser la couette sur lui . Je dépose un baiser sur son front et sors . J'éteint toutes les lumières et entre dans ma chambre . Je fais vite fait mes devoirs et joue sur la tablette .

Soudain la porte s'ouvre et Josh fait son entrée . Il s'est changé tout seul en pyjama et se frotte les yeux en s'approchant de moi . Je referme la tablette et la pose sur la table de nuit .

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Josh ? je lui demande

-J'ai soif mais j'ai peur de descendre … marmonne-t-il encore endormis

Je soupire, me lève de mon lit et lui prend la main pour descendre aller lui donner un verre d'eau . Je donne l'impression d'être une maman ! Mais je suis complètement nulle avec les enfants moi ! Si quelqu'un ose dire que je ferais une bonne maman, je l'étrangle !

Après l'avoir remis au lit, je me couche aussi parce que demain j'ai cours et je suis fatiguée . Malheureusement, je ne trouve pas le sommeil . Alors je prends la tablette et vais sur Facebook. Je vois que Johanna n'as pas perdu une minute pour poster nos photos … Il y en a tellement ! Même une avec moi et Josh alors qu'il est en train de manger de la barbe à papa, moi qui lui donne la main . Elle a écrit : « Clove et son neveu chéri d'amour ! » . C'est décidé, elle est morte ! J'ai jamais dit que je l'aimais bien … Si ? Peut-être un peu … Beaucoup … Bon d'accord, je l'aime bien finalement mon neveu ! Mais c'est un secret on est bien d'accord ? Je ne veux pas paraître faible !

**_Et voilà ! Au prochain chapitre faudra dire au revoir à Josh . Il est bien mignon mais on vas pas le garder 3 mille ans non plus ! Et puis , il y aura Cashmere… Et ses plans fabuleux … Et Annie … Et Glimmer … Et Prim … Bref, il y en aura de l'action dans le prochain chapitre (qui d'ailleurs sera plus long) . Bon allez , je vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! Que j'espère sera posté samedi ou dimanche ._**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Salut ! Me revoilà po... AH NON, JE NE VAIS PAS REDIRE CA ENCORE UNE FOIS ! Je recommence... Salut! Je suis de retour en chair et ... PAS CA NON PLUS ! **_

**_Bon, je laisse tomber, lisez et je vous promet que la prochaine fois, je vais prendre une nouvelle phrase ... Je suis fatiguée par moi-même sérieux ..._**

* * *

><p><em>Cher journal,<em>

_Tout vas mieux depuis que je sors avec Cato. Je me sens mieux ! Même si Cashmere est encore en vie ... Je ne pense plus nécessaire de faire des citations pour cette fois . Mais on ne sait jamais, peut-être que l'inspiration reviendras un moment ou un autre ..._

* * *

><p>Je suis en train de regarder Twilight avec Josh, dans le salon, un bol de pop-corn dans les bras. On est vendredi soir et il a voulu regarder un film. Alors j'ai choisi ça ! Bon ce n'est pas un film pour les enfants (surtout sachant ce qui se passe un moment dans le dernier film…) mais comme c'est le premier, Fascination, il ne risque pas de faire de trop gros cauchemars. On est au moment où Bella vas se faire écraser par la voiture noire et Edward arrive et la sauve. J'ai déjà dit à Josh qu'Edward est un vampire. Je lui aie un peu fichu le film mais de toute façon il va l'oublier dès que Rebekah viendras le prendre, samedi. Mais là, il est un peu largué parce qu'Edward n'arrête pas de persuader Bella que ce n'est pas un vampire. En quelques sortes …<p>

-_Si le mec n'est pas un vampire, alors il est quoi ? _me demande Josh

-_Oh je sais, peut-être que c'est un tortu ninja ._ il me regarde, surpris .Je plaisante, c'est un vampire mais il ne veut pas que son amoureuse le sache.

Il hoche la tête et nous regardons la suite du film. Après que le film s'est fini, on va dans la cuisine, pour manger le diner. Je cherche dans le frigo, la pizza restante d'hier soir. Je la réchauffe et on mange . Tout à coup, les lumières s'éteignent et Josh se met à pleurer. J'allume une bougie et le rassure .

-C'est juste une panne de courant. Ça arrive Josh …

-Et si jamais la dame Blanche se décide de venir nous hanter ? me demande-t-il alors qu'il essuie ses larmes

-_La dame Blanche n'est qu'une légende pour faire peur aux enfants qui ne mangent pas leurs légumes!_ je réplique

-Mais je ne les mange pas moi, mes légumes ! dit-il en recommençant à pleurer. Et qui te dit qu'Edward ne se décideras pas à nous croquer aussi ?

-Parce qu'Edward n'existe pas dans la vrai vie. Bon allez, tu viens avec moi régler ça ? Ou tu préfères rester ici, tout seul, dans le noir ?

-Je viens avec toi ! s'exclame-t-il

Je ris et il descend de la chaise pour venir avec moi . Je prends une lampe torche et nous descendons les escaliers de la cave. Il s'accroche à mon bras, et j'ai très mal. On arrive en bas et je cherche la boîte là, avec tous ces boutons… Je prends 5 minutes à la trouver et ces 5 minutes suffissent à Josh pour qu'il s'effraye encore plus qu'il ne l'est déjà !

On remonte une fois que j'ai réparé ça . Il rigole tout seul maintenant, se traitant de flippette . On continue notre diner en rigolant . Je le monte se coucher et je rentre dans ma chambre .

Le lendemain matin, comme on est samedi, je me permet de dormir jusqu'à 10h. Le problème c'est que ma mère travaille et que Josh se lève tôt. Alors, quand il entre dans ma chambre et qu'il me secoue pour me réveiller, je grogne.

-J'ai envie de sortir dehors ! dit-il

-Eh bah sors, mais juste dans le jardin derrière … je marmonne

Je l'entends sortir de la chambre . Quelques minutes plus tard, je ne trouve plus le sommeil. Alors je descends, prépare un petit-déjeuner et le prends dehors avec Josh… Qui est en train de jouer avec l'eau. Il a un bâton dans les mains et fait des formes sur l'eau de la piscine avec.

On ne parle pas beaucoup, sachant que d'un moment à l'autre, Rebekah arriveras. Et il partira… Je suis un peu triste. Un peu … Je monte me changer et lui aussi vas s'habiller .

-On va jouer à quoi ? me demande-t-il

-T'aime bien jouer aux cartes ? je lui propose

Il est d'accord pour jouer avec moi aux cartes . On fait un Uno aussi . Il gagne à tous les coups ! Et moi je ne suis pas forte pour jouer la comédie et faire semblant de perdre pour lui faire plaisir. Donc c'est vraiment lui qui gagne ! On toque à la porte et on se regarde tous les deux, tristement. Je vais ouvrir, c'est ma grande sœur…

-Salut Clove, alors comment ça s'est passé ? me demande-t-elle

-Bien. Au début ça a été galère mais après ça va. Josh ! je crie pour qu'il vienne. Je vais chercher son sac.

Je monte et prend le sac de voyage de Josh. Je décide de mettre une photo de nous deux dedans, pour ne pas qu'il oublie ces derniers jours passés avec moi. J'imprime la photo de la foire où il mange de la barbe à papa et descend en courant. Il est en train de raconter tout ce qu'on a fait tous les deux. Je souris et passe le sac à Rebekah.

-Bon, je vais mettre ça dans la voiture… déclare ma sœur

Josh et moi nous regardons en silence. Je me baisse pour le prendre dans mes bras. Il me fait un bisou sur la joue et je le serre encore plus fort. J'essaye de ne pas pleurer…

-C'était chouette d'avoir un petit frère . je dis au bout d'un moment. Enfin je parle des fois où tu n'étais pas trop pénible .

Il rigole et il s'apprête à me dire un truc quand Rebekah klaxonne. Il regarde la voiture et se retourne vers moi …

-Moi aussi j'ai passé un bon moment avec toi, on se voit bientôt ? demande Josh

-A Noël, on est censé se voir à Noël . Allez, file !

Il s'en vas en courant et je reste sur le pas de la porte jusqu'à ce que je ne les voit plus . Ensuite, je m'affale dans le canapé et regarde la télé . Pour oublier ce moment d'adieu … Je déteste les adieux . Même si là, on se revoit dans quelques semaines .

**_Lundi, au lycée :_**

Ça me fait très bizarre la vie sans Josh . C'est vrai qu'avec lui je me sentais moins seule, mais bon ! Je suis au lycée, avec Marvel, pour attendre les autre pour déjeuner . Je sens qu'il a un truc à me dire, il n'arrête pas de taper rapidement la table avec son index et de regarder l'horloge. C'est agaçant le bruit qu'il fait avec son doigt. Je pose ma main dessus pour le faire cesser et il me regarde.

-Accouche Sanford ! je dis

-Tu ne vas pas aimer … marmonne-t-il et je retire ma main

-Dis-le, c'est pas grave . je l'incite avec un sourire

-Je suis amoureux de Glimmer .

Je réfléchis quelques secondes. Pourquoi il m'a dit que ça ne vas pas me plaire ? Parce que c'est la meilleure amie de mon ennemie jurée ? Est-ce qu'ils sortent ensemble ou il est juste amoureux d'elle mais il ne le lui dit pas ? Je fronce les sourcils .

-Et que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que je te donne ma bénédiction ? je demande. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de faire ça .

Il est ébahit, ça se voit. Mais je ne suis pas sa mère ! Je n'ai pas le droit de lui dicter ce qu'il doit faire, de lui montrer les filles avec qui il pourrait sortir ! C'est vrai que ça m'arrangerait qu'il sorte avec la Barbie… C'est la copine de Cachemere et si je fais amie amie avec elle, elle pourrait m'informer du plan que mijote Cachemere contre moi. Ou mieux ! Elle pourrait me raconter les petits secrets du cheval ! Je souris à Marvel et lui dit :

-Et qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller lui parler ?

Il me sourit et les autres arrivent. Finnick nous fixe tous les deux comme s'il cherchait à trouver un truc louche. Enfin, surtout chez moi… Il finit par me demander :

-Il te l'a dit ?

-Comment as-tu deviné ? demande Marvel

-C'est dans les gênes des Odair ça ! Ça coule dans mes veines, je suis un voyant du 21e siècle !

Nous rigolons tous et nous partons manger . Je suis impressionnée par le genre de fille qu'aime Marvel. Nous nous installons de nouveau à notre table et je m'assois à côté de Cato. Annie est avec nous. Elle vient d'arriver. Après le déjeuner, on doit toutes se rendre au gymnase pour les sélections des nouvelles cheerleaders . Normalement, j'aurais dût le faire mercredi . Mais Enobaria l'a déplacé à cet aprèm . Je n'ai toujours pas décidé qui je vais renvoyer. Elle m'a demandé d'en choisir 3 … J'avoue que j'aimerais me venger pour mon casier encore une fois et renvoyer Cashmere de l'équipe. Mais ce serait tricher … _Depuis quand tu as ce genre de pensées toi ?_

-Hey ! s'écrie Peeta tout à coup et nous nous tournons tous vers lui. Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais Clove n'a plus fait de cochonneries depuis longtemps !

-Et l'uniforme alors ? demande Marvel

-Oui mais ça c'était juste par pure vengeance… Parce que Cashmere lui avait déjà fait un mauvais coup. Mais d'habitude, elle fait trébucher des gars « sans faire exprès » ou alors elle lance des rumeurs morbides à propos de Gale ou Finch . Là, ça fait grave longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vue faire un mauvais coup ! dit-il

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu vas la faire réfléchir et elle va recommencer ! s'exclame Finnick et je lui tire la langue

-Je pense que c'est à cause de Cato … dit Johanna et je rougis

-Pourquoi tu dis « à cause » ? demande celui-ci

-_Je préfère l'ancienne version. _Non pas que je ne l'aime pas comme elle est maintenant . Mais…_ Je regrette déjà l'ancienne Clove._

Je secoue la tête parce qu'ils me fatiguent et en posant mon plateau après avoir mangé, je me tourne vers Marvel .

-Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Vas parler avec Glimmer ! je lui dis en posant mes mains sur mes hanches

-Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment …

-Pourquoi ? demande Peeta

Je passe un bras autour des épaules de Marvel et il me regarde attendant que je parle. Je souris et lui dit :

-Tu es devenu timide ? Toi ? Marvel Sanford ?

-Faut dire que oui … dit-il. Après les cours, j'irais lui parler .

-Jure-le, sur un truc que tu tiens . je dis en enlevant mon bras

-Je jure sur … Mon chien . dit-il

-Ton chien ? T'es sérieux là ?

Il rigole et les gars vont dehors alors qu'avec les filles nous allons au gymnase . Je vois déjà une file d'attente énorme . Toutes les filles (ou au moins la majorité) veulent faire partie de l'équipe . Mais je vais devoir faire un choix, et je ne serais pas très aimable … Katniss, Annie et Johanna ont déjà leur place. Je fais du favoritisme mais je m'en moque, parce qu'elles travaillent vraiment beaucoup . C'est même elles qui donnent des idées de chorée à Enobaria ! Alors que Glimmer et Cashmere … Font partie de l'équipe parce qu'on m'a obligé à les sélectionner (faute à la coach qui est amie avec la mère de Cashmere). Je dépasse toutes ces filles qui font la queue devant le bureau où je serais installée avec les filles . Je m'assois et ouvre le cahier des sélectionnées qu'Enobaria m'a donné.

Je passe l'après-midi à faire ça … J'ai mal au dos à force de rester assise pendant des heures et mal à la main à force d'écrire « non » ou « oui » dans le cahier , en face des prénoms . Je suis cruelle à la fin de la journée. Je dis des méchancetés tellement j'en aie ma dose !

-Désolé, mais tu ne feras JAMAIS partie de l'équipe ! En tout cas, tant que je serais ici ! je dis

Katniss soupire et Johanna range ses affaires (elle a sorti un cahier et des feutres pour dessiner des têtes de morts mexicains). Annie, elle , avait fermé les yeux, Katniss la secoue pour la réveiller, lui disant qu'il ne reste plus que quelques filles.

En entrant chez moi, je regarde les infos locaux . Le père de Johanna est présentateur sur la chaîne locale. Il nous informe de la météo et tout … J'écoute à moitié, trop fatiguée . Quand tout à coup, il attire mon attention . Le père de Johanna nous informe que la fête de la Moisson se tient à la grande place . Cette fête, est ma préférée parmi toutes les fêtes de l'année ! J'y vais depuis que je sais marcher ! Mon père m'y emmenait avant. Mais maintenant qu'il est en France pour l'année, il ne va pas pouvoir venir avec moi cette année… J'irais avec mes amis, pas grave !

**_(NDA : Je sais que cette fête existe déjà mais on va dire que je la modifie à ma façon XD … Voyez par vous-même !)_**

Je vous explique, cette fête est célébrée que dans mon pays, Panem . Elle rappelle ce que nos ancêtres ont fait il y a de cela, un siècle. La victoire de la fin de la deuxième Révolte. On apporte un truc à manger, sucré ou salé et des boissons et nous faisons la fête jusqu'au matin. Généralement, il n'y a que les adultes qui restent jusqu'au matin. Et quand j'étais petite, mon père et moi rentrons dès minuit. Mais maintenant, je suis assez grande pour rester jusqu'à 8h du matin ! Surtout aussi parce que je ne serais pas accompagnée par mon père mais par mes amis … On se déguise, on se dessine des têtes de mort sur le visage, on danse, on chante autour d'un feu… Le maire fait un discours et des femmes nous racontent ce qui s'est passé. J'ai trop hâte !

**_(NDA : Bon d'accord, je sais que Hunger Games est une histoire post-apocalyptique. Et que j'ai dit que ma fic n'a pas connu les Jeux... Mais je n'ai JAMAIS dit qu'il n'y avait pas eu de Révolte, de Soulèvement !)_**

Le lendemain, j'attends de pied ferme Marvel, dans le parking. J'avoue être pressée de savoir s'il a réussi à faire fondre le cœur de Barbie… Non pas que je me sers de leur relation pour rapprocher mon ennemie mais j'en profite, c'est le mot oui, j'en profite !

D'ailleurs, il arrive ! On lui saute tous dessus dès qu'il a mis un pied au sol. On lui pose tous en même temps, la même question : «Vous sortez ensemble ?». Il paraît tout d'abord étonné qu'on soit si pressés de savoir si oui ou non ils sortent ensemble. Mais ensuite, il nous sourit . Je ne comprends pas … _C'est normal, t'es c***e !_ Oh, ça faisait longtemps toi ! Bref, ils sortent ou pas ensemble ?

Je comprends que oui… D'ailleurs, à midi, Barbie vient manger avec nous . Nous évitons de nous adresser la parole elle et moi mais je vois qu'elle essaye de s'intégrer parmi nous . Je la surveille méticuleusement … Je me demande si elle a fait exprès de dire oui à Marvel juste pour l'intérêt de Cashmere. Si elle a fait ça, je jure que ce seras moi qui vas la tuer, et elle n'aura jamais pu connaître le véritable amour de sa vie ! Pauvre Barbie … A la fin du repas, Marvel doit aller parler avec le coach de basket. Il part avec Peeta vers la salle des profs. Glimmer s'apprête à nous quitter quand je la retiens par le bras. Elle se tourne vers moi et je lui sourit en disant :

-Je veux juste savoir si tu fais semblant d'aimer mon ami pour savoir ce que je compte faire à Cashmere .

-Je ne comprends pas ... avoue-t-elle

-_Tu es vraiment stupide ou vraiment blonde ? _Finnick pose une main sur mon épaule mais je l'enlève d'un mouvement . Je veux savoir si tu joues la comédie !

-Non, j'aime vraiment Marvel. dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils et je souris et elle repart

-Tu mijote vraiment un truc contre Cashmere ? me demande Johanna

-Non. Fausse piste. Parce que je sais qu'après elle vas tout répéter à sa copine ... Tout ce que je dis ou fait seras reporté à Cashmere !

En sport, nous continuons le volley-ball. Sauf qu'il n'y a que les filles qui sont à prêtes. Les mecs manquent à l'appel ! Brutus est vraiment en colère et me demande d'aller chercher les garçons. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire ça, je ne vais pas entrer quand même ! J'entends qu'ils bavardent et rigolent … Je toque à la porte .

-_Eh les mecs, vous croyez que c'est qui ?_demande un gars quand le silence se fait entendre

-Si ce n'est pas le prof c'est qui ?

_Le pape _! J'ai envie de dire. Ils sont cons ou quoi ? Soit c'est le prof, soit c'est une fille ! Quels débiles ils font … Pff.

-Brutus a dit de vous bouger ! je dis avant de retourner m'assoir à côté de Johanna. Finalement, après plusieurs minutes, on peut commencer.

**_Bon voilà, je ne pensais jamais le finir à temps ! Heureusement que je n'avais rien à faire aujourd'hui ... Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre est à votre goût et sinon, une petite review ne serais pas de trop :P _**


	19. Chapter 19

**_YOLO ! Je vous aie promis une nouvelle phrase de commencement, et j'y aie réfléchit toute la nuit ! Alors la voilà : Je reviens pour un tout nouveau chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira ! _**

**_Alors ? Vous la trouvez comment ma phrase ? ^^_**

**_Dieu : Merci « Dieu » pour ta review. J'apprécie vraiment. Pour répondre à ta remarque : je n'écris pas mes chapitres en une fois, ça prend au moins 2 ou 3 jours (dépendant de mon imagination …ou mon envie aussi…) et je ne relis pas mon chapitre à chaque fois, ça prendrais beaucoup plus de temps. Donc quand je reprends le fil de l'histoire, parfois j'oublie ce que j'avais envie de dire en NDA. C'est pour ça que je le mets en plein milieu de l'histoire ! Et il y a quelques jours, j'ai lu une fanfic où l'auteur avait mis ses commentaires tout à la fin (et les avait signalé avec des chiffres) mais il fallait aller tout à la fin de la page pour ensuite retrouver le fil de l'histoire … Ce que j'ai trouvé nullement pratique . Merci pour ta franchise ^^_**

**_Un peu de blabla avant de commencer (ça vous a manqué hein? Qui a dit non ?). J'adore le couple Finnick/Annie. Et pas seulement que dans mon histoire ! Du coup, une idée vague m'est venue… Et si je commençais à écrire une fanfic sur ce couple-là ? (Ah bah, j'ai commencé à l'écrire, oups!) . Et si vous avez des idées pour la première rencontre de Finnick et Annie, je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissante ! Mais en rapport avec les Hunger Games, pas dans la vrai vie ._**

**_Je vous laisse lire maintenant …_**

Glimmer a pris pour habitude de venir manger avec nous, à midi. Mais ensuite, elle part retrouver ses vrais amis. Quoi qu'elle s'est bien intégrée malgré la tension entre nous deux… Elle est gentille sous ses faux airs de peste mondiale ! Enfin, quand elle n'est pas près de Cashmere je veux dire. Notre bande d'amis s'est agrandie depuis la rentrée : Cato, Annie, Glimmer… Ça me fait bizarre parfois, de ne plus nous retrouver entre nous. On est au réfectoire, je joue sur mon portable et Cato parle avec Marvel quand Johanna sort un truc bête mais complétement vrai :

-Vous êtes tous en couple maintenant ! Je me retrouve toute seule … se plaint-elle

-Trouve-toi un petit-copain . dit Katniss en haussant les épaules

-C'est pas aussi simple . réplique Johanna. Combien de temps tu as mis pour sortir avec Peeta ? Genre, 3 ans ? dit-elle et Finnick ricanne

-Mais même avant ! je dis en relevant le nez de mon téléphone. Et lui aussi, mais bon … Parce qu'il… je n'ai pas le temps de finir qu'elle me coupe

_-Si tu ne la ferme pas la prochaine chose qui sortira de ta bouche seront tes dents _! dit-elle, menaçante et je lève les bras en l'air pour montrer que je me rends

-Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter de toute façon . dis-je

Katniss ferme sa bouche et retourne à son déjeuner. Elle paraît vexée et je pose une main sur son épaule. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle se sentirait blessée ! On n'a pourtant rien dit de méchant ! Si ? Mais quand je vois le sourire de Peeta je comprends … Elle déteste qu'on étale sa vie sur un plateau et en rigoler en même temps .

A la fin du repas, Peeta et Marvel ont entraînement de basket. A ma grande surprise, Glimmer reste avec nous et plaisante même avec Annie et Johanna. Je la trouve changée … Elle se tourne vers moi et je lui sourit .Je m'incruste à leur conversation . Enfin, c'est surtout pour surveiller Barbie, parce qu'elles parlent des nouvelles cheerleaders… Quelque chose qui m'importe peu ces temps-ci . Johanna et Annie finissent par se taire et il y a un silence de plomb alors que nous allons dehors, nous assoir au soleil. Je me tourne vers Barbie et lui dit, sans prendre de gants :

_-Tu sais la première fois que je t'ai vue, j'ai pensé que t'étais une vraie pétasse_ . elle me regarde en fronçant les sourcils et les autres aussi

_-Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?_ demande-t-elle au bout d'un moment

_-Oh j'trouve toujours que t'es une pétasse c'est juste qu'aujourd'hui c'est quelque chose que j'aime chez toi ! _

-C'est ça façon de te dire qu'elle te trouve sympa . explique Katniss devant l'air ahuri de Glimmer

Je souris et on se prélasse au soleil, profitant de ces derniers jours de chaleur. Je réfléchit à un plan contre le cheval. Parce qu'il faut bien que je lui montre que je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés, sans rien faire. C'est même p'têt pour ça que Glimmer est toujours ici ! Oui, je n'ai pas lâché prise et je pense toujours qu'elle joue la comédie de l'amour avec Marvel. Ça me paraît trop faux pour être vrai.

Katniss et Prim se sont encore disputées ce matin. Prim voulait juste demander à Katniss si elle aurait vu leur mère sauf que Katniss (tel un chien de chasse) a répliqué, je cite : « Je n'en sais rien, je n'en sais rien depuis 14 ans ! C'est TA mère tu devrais le savoir. » Et ensuite on est parties . C'est un peu injuste envers Prim mais je ne dis rien devant ma meilleure amie, de peur de l'offenser (plus qu'elle ne l'ait déjà en plus). Je rouvre les yeux subitement et je vois sursauter Glimmer (comme si je l'avais prise en flagrant délit, en train de m'observer).

-Il y a la fête de la Moisson samedi. On y va ? je demande excitée qu'ils me disent oui

-Si tu veux … soupire Finnick

-T'es chiant, tu le savais ça ? je demande en boudant

-Moi je viendrait . m'assure Cato et je lui souris franchement

-Moi aussi, de toute façon je n'avais rien à faire samedi . avoue Johanna

Je souris encore plus et me promet dans ma tête, de faire de cette soirée, la meilleure qu'on n'ait jamais passé. Ils sont tous d'accord finalement sauf Glimmer, prétendant avoir un truc de prévu. Je sais qu'elle sera chez Cashmere et je vois Katniss penser la même chose que moi .

A la fin de la journée, j'ai trouvé un plan pour Cashmere. Et j'en parle à Johanna et Katniss, qui je suis sûre, m'aiderons. Non pas qu'Annie ne pourrait pas, mais qui sait, peut-être qu'elle n'a pas envie de jouer à ce jeu ! Et je ne lui en veux pas. Mais on n'appliqueras pas ce plan tout de suite.

-En quoi consiste ce plan ? demande Johanna en frappant son poing droit dans la paume gauche et en prenant un air menaçant

-Le truc, c'est de pouvoir distraire Cashmere un moment, pendant qu'elle sera dans les vestiaires, seule, pour que je puisse lui piquer son téléphone . j'explique

-Et ce seras pour faire quoi ? demande Katniss intriguée

-Remonter Glimmer contre elle…

Le lendemain matin, je suis d'assez bonne humeur, sachant que mon plan va certainement marcher. On doit aller au gymnase pour les entraînements des pom-pom girls. On prend notre temps pour nous changer et mettre nos uniformes pour que je puisse prendre le téléphone de Cashmere et écrire un message à Glimmer (qui n'est pas là, à mon avis elle a séché. Preuve de leur indifférence à l'équipe). Mais on dirait que Cashmere a décidé de prendre son temps, elle aussi. J'ai peur qu'elle ait deviné mon plan mais je suis moi, et Clove n'a jamais peur ! Je sors mon portable pour passer le temps et bientôt, il ne reste plus personne dans les vestiaires.

Pour ne pas faire louche, on sort toutes les trois en même temps des vestiaires alors qu'il ne reste plus que Cashmere. Sauf qu'on se cache derrière les douches pour voir quand elle va sortir. D'ailleurs, elle en sort en remontant sa queue de cheval, en nous tournant le dos. Je demande à Katniss de me couvrir et Johanna part monter la garde de la porte des douches qui mènent aussi aux vestiaires. On ne sait jamais …

J'ouvre le sac de Cashmere et je fronce le nez en sentant tout le parfum qu'elle y a mis. En plus c'est le parfum le plus immonde au monde ! Il sent très mauvais. Je cherche son téléphone mais on dirait qu'elle l'a bien planqué. Pourtant, elle ne l'a pas pris avec elle, j'ai fait attention à ça justement. Mais où est-il ? Je sens Katniss se crisper et elle se tourne vers moi.

-Tu l'as ?

-Non, pas encore … Pourquoi ? je demande en fouillant toujours

-Elle arrive . on dirait que cette fille à un sixième sens. Je fais quoi ?

-Distrait-la ! je dit . Mais ferme la porte…

Elle referme la porte et j'entends leur conversation. Cashmere demande ce qu'elle faisait là et Katniss lui dit qu'elle n'a pas de comptes à lui rendre. Je ne les entends plus, ce qui veut dire qu'elles sont parties . Sauf que là, Cashmere entre l'air de rien, je me relève rapidement et m'éloigne de son sac. Elle pose ses mains sur ses hanches et hausse un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me demande-t-elle

-C'est à toi que je dois demander ça, tu dois être en train de t'échauffer . je suis la capitaine, j'ai le droit de lui dire ça

Elle se gratte la nuque parce que je l'ai eue et maugrée un truc incompréhensible avant de sortir de nouveau du vestiaire des filles. Je souffle et me demande où est bien partie Johanna. Et Katniss aussi ! Je regarde autour de moi et voit que son casier est entrouvert. Je l'ouvre doucement et … Son téléphone était là ! Mais qu'elle conne je fais, sérieux … _J'te le fais pas dire !_ Je l'allume. Il faut un mot de passe. Johanna entre dans les vestiaires avec Katniss.

-Mais où étiez-vous ? je leur demande. J'ai failli me faire prendre !

-Petites complications… réponds seulement Johanna

-_Il fallait juste gagner du temps !_ je réplique

-_Désolé, je n'avais pas de poney sous la main pour distraire Cashmere !_ dit Katniss à son tour

Annie entre dans les vestiaires et je comprends alors qu'elle était « la complication ». Annie ne savait rien du plan et je pense qu'elle vient de le deviner, parce que je tiens un téléphone qui n'est pas le mien dans les mains. Et elle a sûrement entendu ce qu'on vient de dire aussi …

_-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? _demande-t-elle quand même

_-On va remonter Glimmer contre Cashmere !_ je dis

_-Quoi ?!_ s'exclame-t-elle, surprise

_-Attends je vais t'expliquer ! On va… Remonter Glimmer contre Cashmere_ _!_ répète Johanna

Elle soupire et croise les bras sur sa poitrine, mécontente. Elle s'approche de moi et soupire de nouveau, longuement avant de dire :

-Cato ne va pas aimer.

-Je sais. Mais s'il ne le sait pas, il n'aura pas à me disputer pour ce que je vais faire ! je réponds d'un sourire

-Tu es diabolique, tu le sais ça ? me demande Annie et je souris de plus belle. Mais je vais t'aider, parce que je déteste cette fausse blonde ! dit-elle d'un sourire sadique

Je l'aime de plus en plus cette fille ! Je lui passe le téléphone et elle réfléchit trois secondes avant de taper un mot pour le mot de passe. Il se trouve être le bon ! OMG ! Comment elle a fait ça ? En en reste bouche bée, moi, Johanna et Katniss.

-C'était facile, qu'est-ce que Cashmere aime être le plus au monde ? demande Annie

-… Une vrai conne ? je demande

-A part ça ! dit-elle mais je ne trouve pas. La reine du lycée ! J'ai juste marqué «Queen4ever» et voilà !

Je lui fais un bisou sur la joue et cherche dans ses messages, le numéro de Glimmer. Je le trouve enfin et comme je le pensais, Glimmer rapporte tout ce que je dis à Cashmere. Je hoche la tête (j'aurais fait pareil si Johanna serait tombée amoureuse de Gloss… a cette vision j'ai une envie de vomir).Ce que je lui écris n'est pas des plus belles choses au monde : « Arrête de jouer la comédie avec ton plouc à la noix ! Et ne traîne plus JAMAIS avec lui ! Il est moche, con et trop superficiel pour toi. Tu mérites mieux… Comme Gloss par exemple ! ». J'appuie sur Envoyer et efface la conversation pour ne pas qu'elle voit ce que j'ai écrit.

Bien entendu, je ne pense aucun mot que j'ai écrit, mais j'ai essayé de me mettre dans la peau de Cashmere et de trouver les mots qu'elle aurait employés, ni trop futé, ni trop bête non plus. C'est exactement ce qu'elle aurait dit si elle l'aurait pensé ! Gloss, étant son frère, elle aurait peut-être voulut que sa meilleure amie et lui sortent ensemble… A moins que Glimmer joue vraiment la comédie (mais j'ai essayé d'oublier cette possibilité pendant la nuit).

On sort enfin des vestiaires et je remarque qu'on a perdu une bonne trentaine de minutes à appliquer mon plan. Je souris, fière de moi, et me mettant à m'échauffer comme si de rien était.

A midi, je vois bien Glimmer être un peu en dehors des conversations (ce qui prouve qu'elle a bien reçu mon message… euh celui de Cashmere) elle fixe le vide, un peu à l'ouest. Marvel passe un bras autour de ses épaules mais elle ne réagit pas . Je lui donne un coup de pied sous la table mais elle ne réagit pas non plus …

-Vous croyez qu'elle est dans le pays des Bisounours, dans sa tête ? demande Finnick

-Mmh... Je ne crois pas non . Elle doit être dans une confusion … J'imagine qu'elle est en Enfer à l'heure qu'il est ! je dis en faisant semblant de regarder ma montre (qui n'existe pas vu que j'en ai pas)

-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? me demande Peeta

-MOI ? je m'écrie faussement surprise, je savais que ce serait lui qui allait réagir en premier. Mais je n'ai strictement rien fait !

Je vois Annie gigoter sur sa chaise, elle est mal à l'aise… Elle ne sait pas mentir, et je prie pour que je sois la seule à remarquer son embarras. Mais c'est trop tard vu que Finnick (qui a suivi mon regard) se penche vers elle et passe un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Tu as quelque chose à nous avoue chérie ? demande-t-il à sa copine

Elle secoue la tête, incapable de dire un mot. Elle sait que je ne lui ferais rien parce que c'est mon amie mais elle doit vouloir gagner encore plus ma confiance un truc dans le genre, pour arriver à mentir pour moi. Finnick insiste et elle finit par se tourner vers moi.

-Je suis désolé Clove… se plaint-elle

-J'aurais bien voulu que ça reste secret . je dis

Glimmer est encore perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne nous entends pas . Ou alors elle joue très bien la comédie ! Cato a froncé les sourcils depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes alors qu'on reste muettes comme des tombes .

-Je parie que les filles aussi sont dans le coup … soupire Peeta en voyant Katniss se tortiller à son tour

-Si vous dites quoi que soit…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase. Je serais incapable de faire quelques chose de mal à mes amies . C'est juste une menace en l'air ! Elles finissent par ne rien dire, ce qui m'arrange fortement et nous sortons tous dehors. Une fois sue la pelouse, Glimmer ose se confier à nous …

-Elle m'a envoyé un message pas très sympa, l'un des plus cruel qu'elle ne m'ait jamais envoyé ! dit-elle en sortant son téléphone

J'évite de regarder le message, sinon je vais exploser de rire. Mais je vois qu'Annie, Johanna et Katniss font semblant de s'y intéresser. Les mecs haussent les sourcils .Ils ne s'étonnent pas de la méchanceté de Cashmere, mais qui aurait cru qu'elle s'en prendrait à sa BFF ? Personne. Vu que ce n'est pas elle qui l'a envoyé, ce message ! Je me retiens de sourire quand le téléphone passe dans mes mains. Je le redonne à Glimmer sans même avoir pris la peine d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

-Quoi ? Je sais de quoi est capable le cheval. Je n'ai nullement besoins de revérifier ça ! je dis

Johanna soupire et fais semblant de me contredire . Je lui sourit . Peeta m'observe méticuleusement. Dans toute la bande, c'est le seul à reconnaître le _Réel du pas Réel _. Donc, à mon avis, soit il cherche encore (mais n'est pas très loin de découvrir ce qu'on a fait) soit il a déjà trouvé mais cherche la raison pour laquelle j'ai fait ça. En tout cas, je ne cherche plus à cacher mon sourire cette fois. J'aime bien la façon avec laquelle il me fixe : sourcils légèrement froncés, lèvres pincées et son regard azur planté dans le mien .

Je suis quand même fière de mon coup .J'ai réussi à faire réfléchir Barbie sur la relation qu'elle entretient avec le cheval. En tout cas, elle est en train de mijoter alors que Cashmere ne se doute de rien !

**_Clove ressort les griffes prêtes à attaquer. Avec Annie en plus de ça… C'est trop fort non ? Bref, je crois que ce chapitre est plus basé sur son plan qu'autre chose. Mais ce n'est pas grave, le prochain chapitre seras plus long (malheureusement). _**

**_J'ai voulu apporter quelque chose de Hunger Games à mon histoire. Quelque chose de plus que les personnages et leur carractère. Genre, Réel ou pas Réel …_**

**_Glimmer est en train de réfléchir (omg c'est une nouvelle très inattendue ! hum hum) sur son amitié avec Cashmere. Va-t-elle renoncer à elle et rester avec Clove et les autres ? Son amour pour Marvel est-il vrai après tout ça ? Vous le découvrirez dans le prochain chapitre !^^_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Tout d'abord, je voulais m'excuser pour ma très longue absence ! Vraiment ! Je suis sincèrement désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps. Je suis cruelle, une vraie sorcière ! _**

**_Bref, comme ça fait presque un mois que je n'ai pas écris (ouh je viens de me rendre compte du temps que j'ai laissé échapper. Surtout que j'avais pris un certain rythme pour les chapitres… Mais j'ai quand même pris la peine de relire ma fic) je suis désolée de vous apprendre que j'ai perdu mes idées. Oui, oui, vous pouvez m'en vouloir mais je vous rassure, d'autres sont en train de pousser bien au chaud dans ma tête ! ^^_**

**_Bon assez parlé ! Je vous laisse lire en paix !_**

**_P.S. : Vous avez remarqué ? Plus de phrase qui se répète au fil des chapitres ! Lolilol_**

* * *

><p><em>Cher journal,<em>

_Sais-tu ce que c'est que l'inquiétude ? J'imagine que non vu que tu n'es qu'un simple objet ordinaire. Mais je veux quand même t'en parler parce que c'est atrocement grave ! _

_Pendant tout le weekend, j'ai flippé à mort ! Comment expliquer mon sentiment ? Je ne sais pas trop… Mais je pense que ce n'est pas descriptible. _

_Je vais garder le suspense encore un petit moment, pour que je puisse reprendre mes esprits après cet épisode horrifiant…_

* * *

><p>Comme d'habitude, j'attends mes amis dans le parking du lycée. Je suis accompagnée de Cato et Johanna.<p>

Celle-ci est déterminée à trouver un petit-copain rapidement (juste pour ne pas se sentir exclue). Elle saute sur tout ce qui bouge ! Même le plus ringard mec de toute la planète. J'essaye de la raisonner et lui expliquer que ce n'est pas le drame si c'est la seule qui n'a pas d'amoureux. Mais elle ne veut pas en entendre un seul mot ! Aussi têtue, tu crève ! Ah bah non, vu que moi je suis encore plus têtue !

-Vous venez toujours à la fête de la Moisson, hein ? je leur demande

-Bien sûr… dit Cato

Je le trouve étrange ces temps-ci… Il est toujours en train de réfléchir, de rester en dehors des conversations…

Plus tard, vers l'heure du déjeuner, je le prends à part :

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? je lui demande en croisant les bras

-Rien Clove…

-Bah si, il y a forcément un truc vu que t'arrêtes pas de faire la tronche !

-Lâche l'affaire ok ? il veut partir mais je l'en empêche

-Je veut juste savoir ce qui t'arrive . je réponds calmement

-Je t'ai dit de lâcher l'affaire !

Il arrive à se dégager de mon emprise et de tourner les talons en direction des couloirs déserts. Je le suis parce que je suis décidée à savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête.

-Cato ! je l'interpelle mais il presse le pas. Attend-moi !

Je commence à courir et je remercie ma souplesse de chat, je ne fais aucun bruit en approchant. C'est génial non ? Presque un super pouvoir ! Non, je rigole… Je pose ma main sur son épaule et il sursaute. Il me fait face et mon cœur perd un battement, ses yeux bleus brillent. Comme s'il s'empêchait de pleurer.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de me parler ? je lui demande mais il ne répond pas. Je… Je suis ta petite-amie, j'ai quand même le droit de t'aider !

Le mot « petite-amie » sonne faux dans ma bouche. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être à cause du fait que je ne suis toujours pas habituée à ce genre de termes ! Je ne sais pas… Et ce n'est pas le moment !

-Sauf si ça te concerne… dis enfin Cato

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Que c'est moi la fautive ?!

-Un peu…

-Mais je ne pense pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal pourtant…

-Et le coup de Glimmer ?

Je ne sais pas comment il l'a appris, mais alors là, absolument pas ! Je commence un peu à douter des facultés de mes amies. Si ça se trouve, ce sont elles qui m'ont dénoncée. Mais qui sait, peut-être qu'il a trouvé tout seul… Non pas que je doute de son intelligence, hein , mais …

**_(NDA : Moi j'en doute un peu, Clove… Quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?)_**

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et baisse le regard. Je m'apprête à me justifier mais il décide de prendre les devants et me dire :

-Je pensais que c'était fini, cette petite concurrence entre vous deux ! Je croyais qu'avec la venue de Glimmer dans la bande t'aurais fait ouvrir les yeux ! Mais non, comme toujours, tu fais tout ce qui te plaît sans penser aux autres… En plus de ça, tu brises le cœur des gens.

Au début, j'ai cru qu'il parlait de lui et j'ai failli faire une attaque. Mais je me suis souvenue de la tête de chien battu qu'avait Barbie lorsqu'elle nous avait montré le texto que j'ai envoyé en faisant croire que c'était Cashmere. D'ailleurs… _Ce n'est pas le moment, Clove ! Tu ne vois pas que ton copain te parle ?_ Pour une fois que t'as raison …

-Tu sais Clove, je commence à en avoir assez de tes plans foireux ! dit-il et je m'empêche de répliquer qu'ils sont justement très géniaux

-Ça ne sert à de me changer. Tu sais très bien que je resterais comme ça, juste parce que ça me plaît.

-Je peux toujours essayer… Je suis plutôt convaincant tu sais.

-On ne change pas ce qui est déjà cassé…

-Parce que tu crois que tu es cassée ?! demande-t-il surpris

-Je ne « crois » pas, j'en suis sûre !

Je détourne le regard. J'ai réalisé pas mal de choses ces derniers temps. Je suis très souvent seule (tout le temps) et je n'ai personne sur qui m'appuyer. Mes parents sont absents et personne qui pourrait m'aider ! J'ai mes amis, c'est vrai, mais c'est différent entre compter sur sa famille et compter sur ses amis. Du coup, je suis froide, calculatrice, méchante et arrogante.

-Tu n'es pas cassée Clove… murmure Cato

-Si, je t'assure. C'est pour ça que je suis comme ça !

-Alors je vais t'aider à te réparer . dit-il, convaincu que je veux me « réparer »

-Mais je n'en ai pas envie ! J'aime bien être comme ça, c'est une de mes nombreuses qualités.

-Et je suis sûr, que sous cette face cachée, se trouve une bonne et gentille personne. Une fille sensible et timide. J'en suis convaincu…

-Pas moi, je t'assure !

Il pose ses mains sur mes épaules et plonge son regard dans le mien. Tout à coup, son expression devient plus dure, plus froide. Comme si j'avais offensé un petit garçon gâté qui obtient toujours ce qu'il veut.

-Alors si toi tu ne veux pas changer, n'entraîne pas les autres avec toi . dit-il

-Comme qui ? Toi ?

-Non, tes amies… Annie, Katniss et Johanna. Parce que je ne suis pas sûr que Glimmer soit ton amie…

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je les aie forcées à m'aider sur ce plan ? Hein ?! Rien !

Je suis en colère maintenant. Il se permet de me dire que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur mes amies. Amies qui me côtoient depuis presque toujours !

-T'énerve pas, ok ? J'essaye juste de comprendre et t'aider .

-M'aider à quoi ? Ne plus faire ma petite reine et me préoccuper que de mes affaires ? C'est perdu d'avance Cato, je ne peux plus faire marche arrière…

-Même si c'est moi qui t'aiderais ? demande-t-il plein d'espoirs

-On dirait que tu parles d'une maladie incurable, sérieux ! C'est peut-être un défaut, mais j'en aie pleins des défauts ! Et toi aussi d'ailleurs ! Tu n'es pas le gars le plus parfait du monde !

**_(NDA : Désolé Dalal, mais c'est la pure vérité)_**

-Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi mon défaut ? demande-t-il, intrigué

-Ton défaut est de vouloir me changer. Changer tout ce qui ne te plaît pas. C'est dur pour moi de l'admettre, mais je crois que c'est vrai. Tu n'aimes pas ma façon de voir les choses, d'agir… Je suis désolée pour ça.

Il ne trouve plus rien à redire. Alors, sans faire d'autres chichis, je tourne les talons en direction du réfectoire. Je ne l'entends pas me suivre donc j'en déduis qu'il se réfugie quelque part loin de moi…

Quand je m'assois à ma table habituelle, tous les regards sont rivés vers moi. _A la table, pas dans toute la cantine ! Il faut le préciser Clove ! _Bon si tu y tiens… A la table, pas dans tout le réfectoire. _C'est bien mon chien !_ Hé ! Vilaine ! _T'es en train de te traiter toi-même mais bon…_

-Où est passé Cato ? demande Annie

-Il veut réfléchir… Ne cherchez pas à comprendre, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler…

Je m'assois près du mur, en face de Glimmer. Elle a encore le regard vide et perdue dans ses pensées. Je parie que même dans ses cauchemars il y a des licornes et des arcs-en-ciel ! Marvel a un bras passé autour de ses épaules, et discute avec Peeta à propos du prochain match de basket qui se joue bientôt. Mais je vois bien que personne n'écoute. Tout le monde veut en savoir plus sur la conversation que j'ai eue avec mon petit-ami.

Et puis, j'ai une petite révélation… Cato ne me veut pas du mal, il veut juste pouvoir m'éclaircir les idées. S'il me faut une personne sur qui je pourrais me confier, ce serais bien lui. C'est le seul en qui je pourrais compter en cas de besoins. C'est ce qui le caractérise, ce n'est pas son défaut, ni même une qualité. Parce que ça peut entraîner certaines circonstances en voulant changer les personnes qui comptent pour nous… Pourquoi je n'ai pas dit : « en voulant changer les personnes qu'on aime » ? Juste parce que je doute de ses sentiments, là, maintenant, dans ce réfectoire qui pue le pain de viande…

Je ne mange pas, ni ne parle, ni n'écoute. Je regarde droit devant moi (un peu comme Barbie mais en moins zombie).

-Et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit ? demande soudain Glimmer, en me fixant et j'en déduis qu'elle me parle à moi

-Non, je ne sais pas. En fait, je ne sais pas de qui tu parles… tous les regards sont rivés sur nous maintenant

-Elle m'a dit que c'est exactement ce qu'elle pense ! Qu'elle ne regrette pas ce qu'elle m'a dit, ou plutôt écris… Vu que c'est un message !

J'en suis éberluée. Cashmere a approuvé ce qu'elle n'a pas fait ?! Ça voudrait dire que j'ai bien fait en pensant comme elle ? Que je suis devenue bonne comédienne ? Wow… J'en suis franchement surprise ! Non, parce que moi, je suis vraiment nulle en théâtre…

Comment se fait-il que Cashmere ait dit ça à Glimmer ? A moins que ce ne soit un piège pour me faire prendre… Mais j'en doute. En une journée, elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce que j'ai fait. C'est vrai que je n'étais pas très discrète, quand je cherchais son téléphone. Mais elle ne m'a pas vue en pleine action, elle n'a pas de preuves.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? je demande, intriguée

-Que si c'est exactement ce qu'elle pense, qu'elle aille se faire foutre ! Qu'elle crève en Enfer et me laisse en paix !

Cette fois, sa voix était posée mais tremblante de colère. Elle serre les poings et fronce les sourcils, l'air enragée. Tout le monde a les yeux écarquillées, en première moi.

-T'es sûre que tu n'as pas abusé d'Oreo ce matin ? demande Katniss à Glimmer mais elle ne fait pas attention à ma meilleure amie

-Tu sais ce que j'ai envie de faire, en ce moment ? je secoue la tête. L'humilier, la faire pleurer… Tout ce qui pourrait lui faire du mal ! Tout ! Pour qu'elle comprenne que je ne suis pas aussi fragile qu'elle le pense. Que je peux tout aussi me défendre sans elle !

C'est un miracle avant Noël ! Oh mon dieu, je n'ai jamais connu Glimmer aussi énervée qu'elle l'est maintenant… Je crois bien que je suis arrivée à mon but, non ? J'ai fait remonter Glimmer contre Cashmere. C'était exactement ce que je voulais !

Mais après ce que m'a dit Cato, je ne sais pas trop si je veux encore continuer ce que j'ai entamé. Mais comme je viens de le dire, c'est DEJA entamé. Soit je raisonne Glimmer, soit je me raisonne… Très dur choix !

-Que veux-tu faire exactement ? je demande

-J'en était sûr… ne peut s'empêcher de dire Peeta. Je savais que tu n'allais pas perdre cette occasion pour te venger. J'en étais sûr !

-Toute façon, c'était prévisible… commente Finnick

Je souris. J'ai pris ma décision… Je vais continuer mon petit plan diabolique. Je vais le continuer avec la contribution de Barbie… Ça va être un plan d'enfer… Sans mauvais jeux de mots !

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilà ! J'espère que j'ai pu me rattraper avec ce chapitre. <em>**

**_Bon ok, il ne se passe pas trop de temps… Mais beaucoup de petits indices sur les prochains chapitres. Et encore désolée pour cette longue attente._**

**_Bref, je prends tout commentaire : bon comme mauvais ! _**

**_XOXO _**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Salut les amis ! Je n'ai pas trop le moral pour faire la conversation, toute façon, je sais qu'au moins 80 % des personnes ne lisent pas ce qui est au début, le passage de l'auteur. Je le sais parce que c'est ce que je fais souvent !_**

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as envie de lui faire, plus exactement ? je demande à Glimmer, après le déjeuner

-Je n'en sais absolument rien. Je ne suis pas très bonne dans ce domaine, et vu que tu as déjà inventé mille plans pour détruire la vie des gens, je compte sur toi pour trouver quelque chose de très poétique.

Venant de sa bouche, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une mauvaise personne. Bon ok, je le savais déjà… Mais c'est devenu plus réaliste quand elle l'a dit, il y a 30 secondes.

-Je trouverais, t'en fais pas pour ça. Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps.

Elle me sourit, je lui souris, et elle se dirige vers Marvel qui était resté en retrait (comme les autres d'ailleurs). Cato n'est toujours pas revenu. Je me demande s'il a mangé…

Après la dispute que j'ai eue avec lui tout à l'heure, tout ce que je trouve à me demander, c'est si Cato a mangé ou pas ce midi ! C'est tellement débile que j'ai envie de me tirer une balle entre les deux yeux !

Après le déjeuner, les garçons vont faire des trucs de garçons et avec les filles, nous rodons dans les couloirs. D'un coup, j'ai une petite idée :

-Et si nous allons faire un tour aux archives du lycée ?

-Pour quoi faire ? demande Annie

-Pour nous amuser… N'est-ce pas Glimmer ? je dis en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de cette dernière

-Euh… Ouais, ouais !

-Glimmer, si tu n'as pas envie de faire ça, ne le fais pas ! dit Katniss

-Si, j'ai encore envie d'écraser ce cafard ! Plus que faire des cookies aux Oreo ! dit Glimmer en fusillant du regard les gens qui passent

-Des cookies aux… Bon, si tu veux ! dit Johanna. Allons-y !

Nous entrons à la biblio du lycée. Je m'assois devant un ordinateur et entre dans les archives. Je tape le nom de famille de Cashmere et clique sur « entrer ». En quelques secondes, un site web s'affiche. Un site web d'informations :

-_Il y a des centaines d'année, la famille […] a tué leur jardiniers et leurs domestiques pour pouvoir s'enfuir avec les milliards de dollars qu'ils avaient volés à la banque mondiale . _je lis à voix haute. Vous croyez que c'est la famille de Cashmere ?

-Je ne crois pas… déclare Glimmer. Cashmere a toujours vécu ici, et dans l'article il y a écrit que la famille s'est enfuie. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils sont partis loin d'ici. Donc, ce n'est pas sa famille mais peut-être des homonymes !

-Comment tu sais tout ça ? demande Katniss

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tant de choses sont sorties de sa bouche… marmonne Johanna stupéfaite

-Et encore, ce sont des choses censées . lui chuchote Annie

Je secoue la tête, pas satisfaite de mes recherches.

Après une heure, nous sortons parce que ça a sonné. On n'a rien trouvé… C'est dommage, mais je vais continuer à chercher un moyen de la faire tomber, ce vilain cheval.

Vers la fin des cours, à la pause, alors que je suis en train de ranger mes affaires et prendre celle du lendemain, quelqu'un me tapote l'épaule. Je me retourne et tombe sur Cato :

-Je voulais m'excuser… dit-il

Je ne dis rien. Je ne sais pas quoi dire en fait, il me paralyse sur place. Je n'ai plus le pouvoir de parler…

-Je t'ai sûrement fait de la peine. Tu es trop intelligente, tu comprends trop vite les choses… dit-il. Tu as très vite compris que je détestais ce côté, chez toi. Et j'en suis désolé.

-Moi aussi, j'en suis désolée…

-Je n'aime pas quand tu es fâchée contre moi. Je m'excuse.

-De quoi ? Que tu penses ces choses sur moi ? Que tu n'aimes pas la plus grande partie de mon caractère ?

-… En quelques sortes…

-Même si tu t'excuses, Cato, ça ne changera pas le fait que tu le pense quand même.

-Je sais, mais je voulais m'excuser. C'est tout !

-Ok !

Je referme mon casier et tourne les talons. Je vois du coin de l'œil qu'il me suit, alors je presse le pas. J'arrive très vite en cours de maths. Je m'assois à ma place et ouvre mon cahier et mon livre. Je fais vite-fait l'exercice que je n'ai pas fait, hier.

Finnick s'assoit à côté de moi et me jette des coups d'œil rapides avant de regarder Cato. Il gesticule, me montrant, puis montrant le livre, puis il grimace, secoue la tête et murmure des choses en direction de Cato. Je lève les yeux de mon livre et le fixe en train d'écrire un truc dans le vide. Je fronce les sourcils, quand il me remarque enfin :

-Ah, salut chérie ! dit-il

-Tu peux directement aller lui parler tu sais…

-Qu'est-ce qui te dis que je parlais à Cato ?

-Le fait que tu viens de l'avouer…

-Merde ! il frappe le poing contre la table et je sursaute. Il est désolé, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Par contre, je ne comprends pas de quoi… Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de le découvrir.

Je me tourne vers Cato qui nous fixe en train de parler. Je lui lance un regard froid et lui indique de ne rien dire à Finnick. Je retourne à mon exercice. Pourtant, Finnick continue de gesticuler en direction de Cato…

Abernathy arrive en courant, il fait une glissade sur le sol et ouvre le livre à une page prise au hasard. Il se retourne et écrit un truc au tableau. _M Abernathy sera absent toute la semaine en raison d'une sortie scolaire avec les premières. Signature des parents :_. Toute la classe crie de bonheur, on n'aura pas cours de maths de toute la semaine prochaine ! Hourra !

-Merci, merci, je me sens vraiment aimé ! dit le prof

-Vous allez nous manquer monsieur ! je dis en plaisantant

-LOL Clove, LOL ! me crie James tandis que les rires fusent

-Ok, pour l'instant, je suis toujours là. Alors je vais vérifier les exercices…

Tout le monde se tait et le prof vérifie chaque cahier. Cato ne me quitte pas du regard de toute l'heure.

Quand ça sonne enfin, je range mes affaires et me lève pour attendre Finnick. Mais il fait exprès de parler avec le prof et ranger doucement ses affaires. Je le fusille du regard et il me sourit. Cato vient près de nous et me prend la main, un frisson parcourt tout mon corps, je ne me dérobe pas mais ne lui parle pas non plus. J'aime bien sentir sa main tenir la mienne…

-Bah, c'est déjà bon signe, déjà, qu'elle ne se soit pas dérobée. lui dit Finnick

-Je suis là, tu sais ?! je dit

-Je sais chérie, malheureusement… Bon, sur ce, je vous laisse les amoureux. J'ai un rendez-vous galant avec ma petite copine !

-Pauvre Annie ! j'annonce alors que celle-ci se tourne vers nous

-Hey! Fais gaffe Clove, fais gaffe ! dit-elle en plaisantant

-A nous deux… dit Cato

Le prof sort de la salle sans remarquer qu'on est toujours là. J'emmène Cato dehors, de peur que quelqu'un nous enferme dans la salle de maths. Une fois dehors, il me dit :

-Comment je dois me faire pardonner ?

-Aucune idée !

-Eh, ben trouves-en une et tu m'informe, ok ? Viens !

Il ouvre sa voiture et m'emmène chez moi. On ne parle pas beaucoup de tout le trajet, mais je réfléchis à un truc que j'aimerais qu'il fasse pour se faire pardonner. Mais de quoi ? Il n'a pas besoin de se faire pardonner ! Je ne lui en veux pas !

-Tu viens toujours à la fête de la Moisson avec nous ? je lui demande

-Bah oui, t'as cru que j'avais oublié ?

-Bon, bah voilà comment tu peux t'excuser, en venant !

-Je comptais venir quand même tu sais.

-Je sais mais je ne trouve rien d'autre…

Il me sourit et je lui souris. J'ouvre la portière et lui fait au revoir de la main avant de rentrer chez moi.

Je pose mes affaires sur la table de la cuisine et me prépare une pizza. Tout à coup, mon téléphone sonne :

-Allô ? je fais sans regarder qui ça peut être

-Clove ?! dit la voix de Johanna. Faut que tu viennes, et très vite !

-Attend, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où je dois venir?

-Chez moi, je t'expliquerais.

Elle me raccroche au nez. Je fronce les sourcils, qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

Je prends ma voiture et vais chez Johanna. Devant chez elle, il y a Annie, Finnick, Marvel et Cato… Peeta est inquiet et est en train d'appeler quelqu'un sur son tél. Je descends de ma voiture et court vers eux.

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?! je demande

-C'est Katniss…

-Quoi Katniss ? je demande

-Elle a disparu ! lâche Annie dans un sanglot

-Quoi ?! je m'exclame. Pourquoi ? Peeta, dis-moi !

-Je n'en sais rien non plus, j'essaye de l'appeler mais elle ne veut pas répondre !

Il lance son téléphone dans l'herbe et on entend un fracassement.

-Génial, Peeta, c'est très ingénieux de casser son téléphone maintenant… commente Finnick

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? je demande

-On comptait sur toi, tu es sa meilleure amie, tu ne connaîtrais pas un endroit où elle pourrait se cacher ? demande Marvel

-Attendez, vous croyez que MOI je puisse connaître toutes les cachettes de Katniss-la-fille-sauvage-qui-fait-du-tir-à-l'arc ?! Elle se cache partout cette fille ! Et puis, son père n'est pas déjà en train de la chercher ?

-Je crois justement que c'est à cause de ça qu'elle est partie… dit Johanna

Elle me dit que le père de Katniss a eu un grave accident en rentrant du travail. Il est dans le coma, à l'hôpital…

-Oh mon dieu ! C'est pas vrai ! je m'écrie

-Donc, t'aurais pas une petite idée ? demande Annie

Je réfléchis. Katniss et moi nous nous cachions partout, quand nous étions plus jeunes. Mais quelque chose me dit qu'elle n'est pas derrière le buisson de myrtilles près de la pharmacie… Ni terrée dans la grotte, sous la cascade, dans la forêt… Mais, peut-être qu'elle est dans cet endroit, en dehors de la ville. Là où nous sommes parties en boîte, pendant les grandes vacances… Je crois bien que c'est là-bas. Elle adore cet endroit, c'est en dehors de Panem, à la bordure de la ville. C'est à côté d'une montagne, à la forêt.

-_Fait ta coupe de héro, on va chercher Katniss ! _je dis à Peeta

-Quoi ? Tu sais où elle est ? me demande Johanna

-Je crois…

_**Ce chapitre n'est pas spécialement long mais le prochain sera en plusieurs parties...**_

_**XOXO**_


End file.
